Someone to Love Me
by Fanfiction.79
Summary: How will Darryl Braxton learn how to care for his girlfriend Ricky, his new baby son and finding out he also has a long lost teenager son Casey. Will Casey and his dad be reunited, will it all become too much for Ricky being a new mum.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction  
**

Hi, I have been reading wonderful stories from my favourite Braxton family for quite some time now. I am finally being brave so go and try and put the ideas from my head on paper. Hope you enjoy this story, don't know if it will be a long fan fiction or very brief, I will take chapter by chapter and if I feel I a going off the beaten track I will end the story.

Thanks to all, and appreciate all reviews both good and

**Chapter 1**

13 year old Casey sat on his bed in his room holding onto a photo as tears fell from his eyes, it had only been one week since he buried his mom with his grandparents Stan and Olivia. It was only ever Casey and his mom, she used to always say to him it is Casey and I against the world as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. He remembered back to shortly after his 11th birthday when she sat him down and told him she was diagnosed with cancer and for at least an hour they both cried and held onto each other. He knew his mum battled the disease but in the end it took over her, the hardest being the last couple of months when she became so weak she spend most of the time in bed. It was then both of them moved in with her parents for extra help and support. Casey would sit with her and read, hold her hand and sometimes lie on the bed with her and listened to music. Since her passing he felt so lost in life, her mom rarely spoke and her dad spent a lot of time out in the garden shed.

Casey just continued on going to school, which he hated but he knew his mum would have wanted him to do well in school and make a good life for himself.

_**Back in Summer bay:**_

Darcy and Brax sat in the couch laughing and mucking about while playing with the Xbox. Ricky stood behind the couch, her hand on her abdomen and smiled thinking that by 5 months baby Braxton should have arrived into the world. Life seemed to be great for them. Heath and Bianca arrived back from there jobs, Bianca was a teacher at the local high school that Darcy attended and Heath worked at the local gym. Darcy enjoyed the best of both worlds spending time in either her dad's house or her uncle Brax's house.

_**Back to the city:**_

Olivia and Stan sat in the sitting room in deep conversation. "We are both moving on in life Stan we need to consider Casey's future".

"I no we promised Nathalie we would be there for Casey in every way but you must have seen he is either spending every hour in his bed room or causing trouble at school since she died".

"This is not healthy for a young boy I think he needs to get to know his other family".

"We don't need to rush into anything Olivia" exclaimed Stan, what if his dad is in prison he was somewhat of a gangster in his young day's. How would that be fair on Casey being with people he doesn't know.

"Stan what if anything happens to either of us or both he will end up in care, and how would that be fair". Tomorrow I think we need to make that drive to Mangrove river.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Thank you Frankelza for your review, was delighted as I am a big fan of your brilliant stories, Real Brothers (This was like a good book, enjoyed every minute of it), Shattered Realities, another brilliant story. This is my first fan fiction so please be patient with me._**

Casey sat in the back seat of the car staring out the window, he was unsure where they were going and was even more puzzled when he got a day off school. Earlier in the morning his nana Olivia was in a great mood, singing to herself which Casey hadn't seen for some time.

"Why am I not going to school today?" asked Casey

"Well sweetie, I thought we all deserved a day away from here all three of us" said Olivia

"I was thinking we might head to Mangrove River, there is a woman I was planning to meet there for quite some time".

Casey didn't ask any more as he was quite happy not having to go to school. The journey was quite as neither of his grandparents were saying much. Casey turned up the volume in his MP Player to block out the quietness and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ricky sat on the beach looking on as Brax surfed, she had her camera with her taking snap shots. Brax stood in front of her dripping wet, "you should get out there it is great today".

"Maybe, in shall I say about four months" said Ricky with a big smile on her face.

"Anyway, don't forget we have a scan today and maybe we might call to Cheryl on our way back now that you two are on speaking terms again and let her know about the plans for Darcy's 14th Birthday".

"Whatever, you say my precious" said Brax with a big grin on his face, but first maybe we could get some breakfast as I have to check in on the restaurant.

"Sounds grea"t said Ricky, as they held hands and wandered up the beach

* * *

They finally arrived in Mangrove river, it looked rough and run down, not what Casey had expected. They drove around for sometime, until his Nana Olivia finally decided to ask someone for directions.

"Excuse me Miss" said Olivia as she pulled down her window. "Yes, how may I assist you" said the woman who was obviously out for a stroll.

"Would you happen to know where Mrs Braxton lives" asked Olivia.

The woman gave directions and continued on walking.

Eventually, they pulled up outside a house that was painted white and blue. Stan looked over to Olivia as he said, "are you sure about this".

"I think it is for the best" said Olivia.

All three got out from the car and headed towards the door, Olivia knocked a few times until they heard coming from inside.

Hold on, hold on what's the rush, that's when this woman opened the door, she was average height with long hair, jeans, a top and another top tied around her waist. She stood there and looked at all three of them standing outside her door.

"Mrs Braxton, isn't it" asked Olivia.

Cheryl stood there with her mouth opened she recognised them straight away and looked shocked. "What are you doing here" asked Cheryl

"This is our grandson Casey" said Olivia, as she smiled over to Casey.

"Hi kid how ya doing" said Cheryl

"Fine" said Casey, could I use your bathroom please.

Sure thing kid, it is in there second on the right.

With Casey now out of sight, Cheryl asked again, "why are you here we were never supposed to be in contact agai"n.

"Things have changed" said Olivia, slightly changing her tone. Our beautiful Nathalie passed away a month ago and obviously we think it is time for Casey to meet his Dad don't we Stan.

Stan nodded slightly, he didn't approve of this at all he would be quite happy for Casey to stay with them that is what Nathalie would have wanted.

"You know that is never going to happen Mrs Davidson, Daryl cannot ever know Casey, never".

Casey stood and looked at a picture on the wall of two boys, probably in there late teens, holding surf boards, he continued to walk back out where his grandparents were but when he heard arguing he paused for a minute and listened.

Daryl, is my son and is very happy living with his partner in Summer bay, they are due there first baby together and if he ever got hold of this it could destroy everything.

With that Casey appeared behind Cheryl and said "Thank You for the use of your bathroom".

"You are welcome kid" said Cheryl

"Would you mind waiting in the car Casey" asked Stan, we won't be long and with that Casey headed off to the car.

Look Mr. &amp; Mrs Davidson, the kid looks great his mom must have looked after him well and he seems happy so I don't see the point in destroying everything now after what it must be thirteen years. I am sure if you need help you could get plenty of assistant from social services.

"Casey has a right to know his dad" said Olivia, you cannot take that from him. I know it was wrong of Nathalie to keep Daryl out of the picture after Casey was born but you and your husband, what was his name again Danny were quite happy in taking 10k thirteen years ago to keep quite about Casey. Daryl never has to know money was ever exchanged we can say it was Nathalie's that didn't want him to be part of Casey's life..

"Things between me and Daryl are good right now" said Cheryl but something like this could destroy our relationship and his and Ricky's so I am not going to stand back and let it happen.

"So If you don't mind I have things to do" said Cheryl and closed the door.

Casey knew his gran Olivia didn't look the best when she returned to the car, he was curious what the connection was, had it something to do with his dad? He looked at the piece of paper he held on his hand where he wrote, Cheryl Braxton, Mangrove River, Daryl Braxton, Summer Bay, he turned up the volume on his MP again and closed his eyes for the long journey back to the city.

* * *

Brax and Ricky looked at the monitor as the doctor showed them where the heart beat was. "It is all good everything seems fine and a good strong heart Beat".

"Do you want to know the sex of your bab"y said Dr. Nate

Ricky and Brax both looked at each other with a big grin and said yes.

"He will probably require a surf board" said Dr Nate with a smile.

"A son" said Brax with a big grin on his face a little me who could imagine and he kissed Ricky on the lips.

When they arrived on Cheryl's door she was surprised but delighted to seem them. They were both over the moon and told Cheryl it was a boy they were having.

Of course, Cheryl was delighted and knew then it was best that the secret from earlier was left in the past and hoped it would remain there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Thank s for your lovely reviews will take them on board. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **_

"What a long day, my feet are killing me" said Ricky as both herself and Brax entered their house. "I am going to lie down that couch, and I won't be getting up until this baby is born" said Ricky, I feel like a gigantic whale at this point.

"You are my beautiful, gigantic whale" said Brax as he plonked down the couch beside her and pulled her in for a big hug. "Just four weeks left to go" said Ricky, I am excited and scared. "What if we are crap parents Brax?" said Ricky "If we are, I presume the kid will divorce us" said Brax with a big grin on his face.

Just then the door opened and Kyle and Phoebe entered. "Now don't tell me, this place hasn't been the same without us since we moved out" said Phoebe with a smile. "Are you asking us in a nice way for you to move back in" said Brax.

"No, Mr Smart Pants, I was asking in a nice way did you miss us" said Phoebe. "That is debatable" said Brax and with that Ricky gave him a elbow. "What's new with you?" asked Kyle. "Same old, same old, just trying to relax " said Ricky still have my lodger as you can see as she placed her hand on her bump.

So Kyle and I were wondering what you would like us to do for Darcy's 14th Birthday Party tomorrow? "You name it and we will do it" replied Phoebe. "Within reason of course" said Kyle "I think everything, is under control" said Brax. Heath and Bianca have organized most of it they just ordered us all to be there for two.

"Great" said Phoebe, lets go home and try out that bed of ours, we have a lot of catching up to do now that we have piece and quite. "You won't have to ask me twice" said Kyle as they both headed towards the door. "Make sure you try and get some sleep at some stage" said Brax with a grin. "Yes Boss" said Phoebe, we bid you farewell!

* * *

It had been four months, since Casey's mom had died. There were day's Casey felt so lonely and day's he just got on with life. His grandma, Olivia hadn't been the same since there visit to Mangrove River just three months ago. She started off with saying very little, then decided to stay in bed a little longer until one day she eventually stayed in bed full time and shut the world out. This resulted in a carer, Sally, coming in a couple times a day to help look after Olivia with her every day needs.

"Her heart is broken after Nathalie" Stan said to Casey. She is just not able to function any more, she has given up completely on life. "So, it is just you and me kid from now on" said Stan with a smile.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, my princess" said Heath as he pulled Darcy in for a big hug. "You can let me go now, dad before you squash me" said Darcy with a great big smile.

So, do I have to wait until later for my present or can I have it now smiled Darcy. "What do you think, Bianca" said Heath. Here you go sweetie, hope you like it.

"O, my god it is beautiful thank you so much" said Darcy. We knew you were looking for a little brother or sister so we thought for now a puppy might do.

"Of course, you will have to look after him, take him for walks every day, make sure he is fed" said Heath "No problem" said Darcy with a smile, can I bring him for a walk now before my party?

"Sure, why not" said Heath, but make sure you are back in time, after all you cannot have a party without the party girl. "No problem, Dad, but please, please don't show me up when my friends get here, I am fourteen today, not four" smiled Darcy.

* * *

Casey arrived back from the shop only to be greeted with flashing lights outside his grandparents house, he hurriedly ran to the door to see what was going on inside. Sally, his grandma's carer met him at the door and tried to explain what was going on.

"Casey, your grandad Stan, collapsed outside in the back garden, they think he might have suffered a stroke" said Sally.

Casey went inside and sat on the third step of the stairs trying to digest what Sally was saying. Casey looked up worriedly "Will he be all right" he asked tears streaming down his face. "I hope so" said Sally, he is a tough old boots.

Flashback

"Where are they taking my mum" said Casey as the ambulance crew arrived, he was drawn to the flashing lights through the stained glass on the door, they kept flashing and flashing.

He stood at the top of the stairs, his body felt numb, he could hear so many people talking, they sounded as if they were miles away, yet they were so near. The events of that day replayed in his head, the lights, the voices, and then complete silence.

End of flashback.

"Hi, Casey", my name is Pippa Fletcher, I am a social worker with child protection.

"Casey, your grandad has been taken to hospital" she said, as there is no suitable guardian here to take care of you, it is up to us too. "Do you understand what I am saying to you" said Pippa.

Casey shook his head in agreement. Could you get a few items of clothing and other daily essentials together in a bag, you will be placed in foster care for a few nights, until we get update confirmation regarding your granddad.

Casey walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed, his body was shaking, it was like a coldness going through it. He picked up the picture frame of his mum from the top of his locker, "please mum, I need you now, I am so scared, there is nothing left for me here" said Casey as his tears hit the glass on the frame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Thank s to all for your wonderful reviews, glad you are following my story and enjoying it so far. Please continue to review. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sandy  
_

**Casey's P.O.V**

I hated everything about this foster care, it was all rules. There were four other kids living here, we all kept to ourselves, we all looked as miserable as each other. That day Ms. Fletcher brought me here, I was introduced to the owners, Donald and Elsa Fisher. I was told to treat their home like it was my own home, "we are all one big happy family here" said Mrs Fisher as she looked at the other kids who smiled vaguely. It was as if they were putting on a good front while Ms. Fletcher was present, something didn't seem right about this place.

I was brought up stairs to where I would be sleeping, it was a small room, with a bed, a locker and a press for clothes, and of course no TV. A taxi was organized to collect us from the house each morning to get to school and we were collected from school each evening and dropped back. Other than attending school, I spent the rest of my time in my room. A bell rang for breakfast, lunch and dinner and we were to be seated not more than 10 minutes after the bell rang, if we were later than the ten minutes we were punished. We had to make up our bed, clean our rooms and each of us were assigned to do the bathroom on a daily basis.

I often thought if I committed a crime, prison may have been easier.

* * *

Darcy was strolling along the beach with her new puppy whom she had named "Charlie".

"Hi Darcy, Happy Birthday sweetie" said Phoebe as herself and Kyle came from the opposite direction. "Wow, he is so cute, does he have a name?" asked Phoebe. "I am going to call him Charlie" said Darcy with a big smile, dad and Bianca got him for me for my birthday instead of a baby.

Both Kyle and Phoebe looked at each other with a smile. "So you wanted a baby brother or sister then Darcy?" asked Kyle. "I did, but now I have Charlie to take care off and I will be helping Uncle Brax and Ricky with their baby when he arrives, so I suppose that is enough for a fourteen year old to do" said Darcy and of course I nearly forgot I have school, Bianca wouldn't be too happy.

"Anyway, are you both coming to my party" said Darcy. "That's where we are headed" said Phoebe so we can walk you and Charlie back as she wrapped her hand around Darcy's shoulder.

"Hi Dad" said Darcy as they arrived back after their walk, see who I found on the beach as Kyle and Phoebe strolled in behind Darcy. "Just in time you two" said Heath, I need you to blow up these balloons I am all out of wind here and handed the balloons to Kyle and Phoebe. "And try not burst them" said Heath with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Brax wrapped his arm around Ricky and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling now Ms. Sharpe, would you like me to massage your feet?" asked Brax.

"If you could make me a nice cuppa" said Ricky that will do for now. Ricky stood at the back of the couch with both of her hands holding onto the couch and bent down in pain.

"Is everything ok" Brax started to panic, "Is the baby coming?, will I ring an ambulance?" his said looking pale "No, no" said Ricky don't panic they are just Braxton Contractions. "Braxton what?" asked Brax.

"They are called Braxton Contractions" said Ricky who had made her way to the couch at this stage, it is nature's way of preparing your body before the real contractions arrive. "Well if you are in that much pain with these contractions" said Brax, I dread to think what the real ones will be like as he sat down beside Ricky handing her a cuppa.

"Hey everyone, where is the birthday girl" shouted Cheryl on her arrival. "Hi Gran" smiled Darcy as she approached Cheryl and gave her a hug and kiss.

Cheryl turned and looked at Kyle and Phoebe, "so I see you are still with that one" as she glanced at Phoebe. "Yes Mrs Braxton he is still with me, and by the way for about the 99th time, my name is Phoebe not that one" she said with a smile.

"So how is mom to be" said Cheryl as she sat down on the vacant seat near Ricky. "Not too bad, getting a lot of Braxton Contractions" said Ricky as she turned in the seat trying to make herself comfortable again. "It's only a matter of time now" said Cheryl before I get to meet my grandson then, so we better get this party started or we may end up celebrating Darcy's birthday in the hospital while Ricky is giving birth.

Darcy's friends started arriving and they headed out to the back yard to see "Charlie". After about an hour, the party was rocking, plenty to eat and drink and Phoebe brought her guitar and played and sang.

Cheryl sat back and looked on with a smile how well things worked out for her two boys, Heath and Bianca were very happily in love and Bianca took on Darcy as if she was her own kid. For a brief moment she thought about "Casey" the grandson she never knew but as she looked over to see Brax and Ricky, arms wrapped around each other, constantly smiling, she knew the secret was better left buried.

Darcy really enjoyed the party and of course all the gifts, "Thanks Dad and Blanca" she smiled for such a great party, I love you both and gave them a hug. "I think I will rest for a while" said Ricky I am feeling exhausted. "Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor" said Brax with that worried look on his face. "No baby, I just need to rest, have a drink with your brothers and relax" said Ricky before she headed indoors.

"That's me done now" said Cheryl it's time I was heading home. "I will give you a lift Cheryl" said Blanca just let me get my keys. Brax, Heath, Kyle and Phoebe all sat around the fire enjoying each others company. "I must check in on the restaurant before we head back" said Kyle to Phoebe.

Brax and Heath were the last two left outside having their drinks while everyone else were either in bed or gone back to their own homes." What is it like being a dad?" said Brax. "You should have a fair idea, after all you where the head of the house when dad went to prison" said Heath.

"Obviously, it must be different" said Brax, after all you were my kid brother who never listened to me when corrected anyway.

"Not sure what it is like dealing with a baby, Darcy was seven before I even knew she existed" said Heath, but I presume that special connection you make with your baby is forever. "Stop fretting! you will be a great dad and Ricky will be a great mum," said Heath, you are a special couple

"I don't know about being a great dad" said Brax but there is one thing for sure I am never going to be like our dad, I would never put a kid through what we had to go through, I want to be there for my kid from the start..

* * *

Casey sat on his bed listening to his music, he heard the bell ring but this time it was rung louder and longer which meant he never heard it the first time so he was ten minutes late for his dinner. He pulled off his headphones and hurriedly put them on the locker only to knock down the picture frame of his mum which shattered on the floor. In order not to delay the time any longer he just ran out of his room and down to the kitchen for his dinner. Donald and Elsa Fisher did not look very happy.

"Did you not hear the bell Casey?" asked Elsa this is third time this week you do know the rules?

Casey stood looking at the floor, "I was listening to my music, sorry" he said. With that Mr. Donald Fisher ex army solider approached Casey with the leather strap, "you know what to do by now boy?" said Mr. Fisher

Casey pulled up his two sleeves and held out his hand's, both palm's faced upwards. Mr Fisher slapped Casey twice on both hands, this was Casey's third time receiving the punishment this week. Casey, held back his tears as he sat down at the table to eat his dinner, his hands were stinging with pain. The other kids all just sat with their heads down and ate their dinner as each of them had experienced the leather strap and it wasn't nice.

After dinner, Casey hurried back to his bedroom to clean up the broken glass on the floor before the Fisher's saw it, as that would result in another punishment for disrespecting there property. He closed his bed room behind him and looked at his hands, pain was radiating through them, he went over to the broken glass and began to pick up the pieces of glass bit by bit.

When he had it all gathered and binned, he picked up his mum's photo and also a piece of white paper that fell from the back of the photo. He opened the paper and written on it was "Cheryl Braxton", Mangrove River, "Darryl Braxton", Summer bay.

**Flashback**

"Mum come and make a sand castle with me" said 7 year old Casey as he filled up his bucket with sand.

"Ok sweetie" said Nathalie as she bent down beside her son on the golden sand. Nathalie had taken time out from her work and taken her son Casey to Summer bay to the beach for the day. She loved everything about her son, and more important his dad was the only man Nathalie had ever really loved.

"Can we get some ice-cream before we go home" said a tired Casey after his long day at the beach. "Vanilla, Strawberry or Chocolate" asked Nathalie with a smile, "Chocolate Mummy with loads of Sprinkles" said a happy Casey.

**End of Flashback**

Casey had forgotten about the piece of paper he had attached to the photo that day on his return home from Mangrove River with his grandparents.

He looked at his mum's photo again and wondered to himself was this a sign from his mum did "Darryl Braxton" mean something, was there a possibility he might be his dad.

Casey knew he couldn't continue on living the life he had now, and maybe it was time to make contact with this person. He went over to his school bag, took out an A4 copy book and a pen, he sat up on his bed, put pen to paper and started to write "To Darryl Braxton, Summer bay".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Appreciate your lovely reviews, Thanks This is my next chapter, mainly involving Brax and Ricky, hope you enjoy it and thanks again for your reviews.. _**

It was a beautiful bright sunny morning in Summer Bay. Brax arrived back in his Ute from his early morning surf. He grabbed the mail from the mail box on his way in to the house. He tried to be as quiet as possible as Ricky had a very restless night so was in need of some sleep and as it was only 7am Heath, Bianca and Darcy were all enjoying a Saturday morning sleep in. He opened the door quietly and threw the mail on the table as he went to make himself a cuppa.

He sat back down at the table going through the mail, the first couple were bills as usual, then he picked up an envelope addressed to himself, he didn't recognize the hand writing and was just about to open it when he heard.

"Babe, I need you to remain nice and calm and relaxed" as Ricky stood not far behind him. Brax dropped the envelope on the table and immediately stood to his feet looking at Ricky with that worried look again.

"My waters broke about half an hour ago" said Ricky, we should probably get to the hospital as I think baby Braxton might be making an entrance.

Brax grabbed his keys and ran out the door, only to come back in 2 minutes later with a smirk on his face. "Nearly, forgot to take you with me, babe" said Brax with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital about half hour later and made there way to the Reception area. "Quickly someone, my partner is having a baby, help" said Brax beginning to get all panicky.

"If you would like to take a seat there for a few minutes" said the Receptionist I will get you sorted.

"She doesn't need to take a seat" said Brax getting even more agitated she is having a baby, we need a doctor now.

Ricky grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her, "they know what they are doing babe" said Ricky try and relax some bit.

"Could I get your name please" smiled the receptionist so I can retrieve your file and the doctor will be with you very soon.

Within five minutes Nate arrived out and gestured Ricky to follow him so he could do an internal examination to see how thing were progressing.

Brax sat on the chair, twisting and turning every five seconds. "This must be your first?" asked the receptionist with a smile, all first time dads are a little anxious. I guarantee you the next time you come here you will be more relaxed. "If I get through today" said Brax there won't be a next time.

Mr Braxton, my name is Hannah I will take you to the labour ward if you would like to follow me this way. Brax immediately stood to his feet and hurriedly followed her. When he finally arrived at the labour ward he was greeted by a woman who was about 50ish.

My name is Fiona, I am the mid-wife, I will be with Ricky until the baby arrives, if we encounter any problems it is then we will only get the doctor. "Any questions, just hop them off me now with a rough voice" said Fiona. Ricky looked over a Brax with a smile and both nodded they didn't need to ask anything.

"Right, lets get you hooked up here to the baby monitor" said Fiona and why don't you take a seat Mr. Braxton while you can as once as this little one arrives you could spend a lot of the nights walking the house with him so rest your feet while you can.

Ricky's contractions seemed to becoming quite intense and regular. "You are doing well" said Fiona you are now 3cm dilated. "How many cm does she have to go to" said Brax looking pale and worn out already. "To be fully dilated she needs to be at 10cm, before baby arrives" said Fiona

"I can't do this anymore" said Ricky it is too painful.

"Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice now" said Fiona just use the gas when you feel a contraction coming.

Brax stood to his feet and held onto Ricky's hand trying to give her support, telling her how wonderful she was and how much he loved her. "Never again am I going through this" said Rick as she inhaled more gas.

The labor felt like ages, Ricky was starting to become exhausted and the sweat was coming out through Brax, he felt so helpless.

"Is there anything I can do" said Brax . "Just stay nice and relaxed for Ricky" said Fiona with a smile, the same way you both were the night this little one was conceived.

"Now well done Ricky" said Fiona you are fully dilated, when you feel the next contraction coming just give us a big push. Ricky screeched in pain as she pushed and pushed. "Good work, we have the head out, next push make it big" said Fiona nearly there now.

Within, two seconds they both heard the little cry from baby Braxton he finally arrived at 2pm. Ricky sighed a relive it was all over her and put her head back on the pillow to relax.

"Now daddy Braxton" said Fiona are you going to cut the umbilical cord for me?

Brax who was in a daze snapped out of it very fast and went to cut the cord. Fiona lifted baby Braxton up to Ricky with a smile,

"Congratulations to you both" she said.

Ricky watched the little baby wriggle on her chest and smiled and looked at Brax.

"I love you babe" she smiled, thanks for such a wonderful gift.

Brax leaned down and kissed both Ricky and baby Braxton on the head. "No thank you for everything" said Brax with a smile.

Finally, Fiona took baby Braxton from Ricky to get him weighed and dressed and then went and handed him to Brax.

"Now daddy here is your little man" said Fiona until we get mum sorted here.

Brax held the little boy for the first time, he looked down at him and knew at that moment he was going to be there with him at all times.

"That's me done" now said Fiona, good luck to you both and this little one until I see you next time in here.

"We have everything here we need" said Ricky with a smile. "They all say that" said Fiona but yet they end up coming back in at least 2 years later to go through it all over again.

A half hour later Ricky was moved out of the labour ward down to a room of her own with baby Braxton. Brax and Ricky just stared at the tiny little baby sleeping, curled up in Ricky's arms.

Within an hour Cheryl, Heath, Bianca, Darcy, Kyle and Phoebe had all arrived in to meet baby Braxton.

Later, Nurse Hannah came in and said Ricky needed to get some sleep and suggested the all leave and come back during visiting hours tomorrow dad of course was allowed to stay on but Brax decided to head back to the house and get some rest also and some items of clothing etc that Ricky needed. He kissed both of them again and left the building with a big smile right across his face.

* * *

Brax opened the front door of his house and was still in a kind of a daze, he went into the kitchen and made a cuppa before heading back to the lounge to relax. He picked up the letter from the morning that he was opening before all the excitement began. He sat on the couch and started to read!

Dear Mr. Darryl Braxton,

My name is Casey Davidson I am thirteen and I am trying to find my biological dad. My mum died 5 months ago so I am currently in foster care.

Your name was mentioned on a previous occasion. I would very much appreciate it if you could do a paternity test only of course if you knew the woman in the photo attached.

If you never knew this woman obviously you couldn't be my dad, but if by any chance you may have crossed paths with her at some stage please will you consider doing the test, if the test is negative you never have to meet me, if positive then it will be up to you if you wish to be part of my life.

You can contact Ms. Pippa Fletcher, Social Services to arrange the test, you are my one and only chance.

Please, please consider it, thanks Casey Davidson.

Brax turned over the letter to see the attached photo and his face dropped that smile he had since baby Braxton arrived earlier that day disappeared. Nathalie Davidson his one and only teenage lover. He read thought the letter again and again trying to digest everything.

"Well done mate, welcome to daddy world" said Heath as he entered with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, you look like you have seen a ghost" said Heath as he plonked down beside Brax on the couch.

"Is everything OK mate with Ricky and the baby?" asked Heath

Brax looked over to Heath with a puzzled look on his face, he stood up and handed Heath the letter, "look for yourself" exclaimed Brax before going into the kitchen for a beer.

Heath began to read through the letter, his face dropped also especially when he looked at the photo of Nathalie.

"Wow! that's one for the books" said Heath, what are you going to do?

Brax shook his head as he took a sip of his beer. "Why, couldn't she tell me, if he is my kid, why couldn't she tell me?" said Brax

"She must have been only sixteen when you last seen her" said Heath, she would have only been a kid herself, and probably a very confused kid at that.

"I would have been there for her and the kid" exclaimed Brax we would have managed somehow, people do in those situations.

"Will you do the paternity test" asked Heath, even though you are probably ninety nice percent sure he is your kid.

"I don't know what I am going to do" said Brax, I have Ricky and my baby son to think of also, but obviously if this kid is mine I need to know and he deserves to know also.

"I will do the test tomorrow when I go to see Ricky and make contact with this social worker" said Brax, but until we know for definite you have to keep this to yourself no one else is to know not even Bianca as he took another sip of his beer.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Appreciate your lovely reviews, Thanks This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it and thanks again for your reviews..Sandy:)_

**Brax's POV**

I didn't sleep well at all last night my head was all over the place. Yesterday, was so special for Ricky and I, the birth of our beautiful little boy was so magical, something I have never experienced before, it was so natural, so wonderful.

But then reading that letter last night that the kid wrote has put my head in a spin, I feel so disheartened to think I have lost out in 13 years of his life, to think my life has gone on and if he is my kid that he has been growing up in the city not very far away from here.

Flashback

I watched her walking towards me on the beach as I sat with my mates, where we spent most of our days hanging instead of attending school.

She was stunning, sexy, on that particular day she was wearing her school uniform, her pleated skirt rolled up at the waist to bring it up above her knees showing of her long legs, white shirt with a tie, she strolled over to us on the golden sand with her bare feet her long hair blowing in the breeze her beautiful smile.

She called herself, "The forbidden fruit", the one the river boy shouldn't touch, me of course.

But we were so in love, she brought out a different side to me.

Her parents never approved of our relationship, and for my parents they couldn't care less but that made our relationship more interesting as we wanted to prove to everyone that we were made for each other, we were for keeps. My mates thought I was mad of course, fooling myself thinking things would last.

End of flashback

Nathalie broke my heart in two that day she rang me telling me her parents were sending her away to a boarding school, I went to an all time low, boozing and parting for days on end to block the pain. Now I feel that pain all over again, that dull aching pain going through my entire body.

If this kid is mine, I don't even know how Ricky will react, she was so looking forward to us starting our own family, this will change everything if he is my kid, what if Ricky doesn't accept him? My head feels like it is going to explode….

* * *

Just then a knock came to my door, I opened it and was greeted by John Palmer. "We just wanted to send our heartiest congratulations to Ricky and your self on the birth of your baby" said John.

"If there is anything, we can do to help, just give us a shout" he said before he left.

"Please, please dad, can I stay at home today from school?" said Darcy to Heath, I want to go and see Ricky and the little baby.

"Uncle Brax, will you talk to my dad" said Darcy, tell him one day off from school won't do any damage, please.

Brax just stood up at the kitchen sink with a cup in his hand, he seemed to be miles away.

"Darcy, if you go to school" said Heath I promise you I will collect you from school myself and take you straight to the hospital, I promise and I wont brake it.

"Ok, fine" said Darcy but you better not be late or I won't speak to you for a week and that's my promise and I won't brake it either she said with a smile.

"Why don't you check in to see if Bianca is ready yet" said Heath, I need to have a quick word with your Uncle Brax.

As once as Darcy had left, Heath walked towards Brax who was still standing by the sink.

"How is everything going mate?" asked Heath as he stood in front of Brax.

"Great" said Brax with a vague smile, I must get ready to go see Ricky and my kid I promised her I would be in early and he walked away towards the bedroom leaving Heath standing there.

* * *

Brax finally arrived at the hospital and entered the room. Ricky was sleeping peacefully in bed, he walked over to baby Braxton who was wriggling away in the cot. Brax picked him up and went over by the window and sat on the chair.

He smiled down at the little boy who was almost asleep in his arms. He must have dosed off to sleep for a while also, as when he woke, baby Braxton was still sound asleep in his arms and Ricky was now sitting up in the bed smiling at her two beautiful boys.

"Am I sleeping long?" said Brax as he straightened up on the chair "Bout half hour or so" said Ricky with a smile.

"I though you were having an early one last night" asked Ricky or did Heath and Kyle drag you out on the beer to wet the baby's head?.

"No I didn't go anywhere, was probably still hyped up after yesterday" said Brax I didn't sleep great.

"Anyway, how did you and baby Braxton get through the night" asked Brax. Hannah was great, she took him out for a while so I could get some sleep, other than that he wasn't too bad, just woke every couple of hours for a feed.

"I have been thinking" said Ricky we can't keep calling him baby Braxton, what do you think of Matthew? "Matthew Braxton, sounds good" said Brax so Matthew it is I guess.

Kyle and Phoebe were the first to arrive during visiting hours. "Where is the little man" shouted Phoebe as she entered the room with Kyle.

"Flat out sleeping on his daddy's arms" said Ricky, he is right comfortable there.

Ricky thought Brax was a bit quite in himself, looked like he was miles away at times.

"I could do with a bit of fresh air and stretch my legs" said Ricky, could you too look after baby Matthew for a little while smiling over at Kyle and Phoebe

"Great" said Phoebe, now I can get to hold him if daddy releases him as she held out her two hands to Brax to take the baby.

"So you decided on a name yet?" asked Kyle

"Matthew" replied Ricky that was my granddads name, I thought it would be different.

"I thought he might be named Darryl Braxton Junior" said Klye, "Matthew Braxton" sounds good.

* * *

Ricky and Brax strolled down the long corridor and headed out towards the gardens, it was bright and sunny.

"Is everything Ok with you babe" asked Ricky, you seem quite in yourself, you know you can tell me anything.

Deep down Brax wanted to reveal everything to Ricky about the letter, the long lost son that may be his that he knew nothing about. But he didn't think it was fair on her especially after what she had gone through the previous day to blurt out all of this especially until he knew for definite he was the kid's dad.

"I am just a bit tired at the moment, can't wait for you and Matthew to come home" said Brax, the house is so quite, I miss you as he pulled her in for a big hug.

"I will walk you back to the room as I need to pop in on the restaurant for a bit, but I will be back this evening. "Heath has promised to bring in Darcy after school" said Brax so you will have plenty company.

After Brax has said goodbye to Ricky and baby Matthew he headed down to the reception and enquired about how he could get a paternity test done, he also made contact with Pippa Fletcher who informed him the results should be back within a week and she would make contact with him either way.

* * *

Three days later Ricky and Matthew were both released from hospital, Brax was so proud walking out from the hospital carrying his little boy in his car seat. When they arrived back at the house, Ricky was looking forward to just relaxing and settling herself and Matthew in but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Heath, Bianca, Darcy, Kyle, Phoebe and Cheryl were all waiting inside to welcome them home.

Things didn't go as well as Ricky had hoped regarding motherhood, Matthew was very unsettled, cried a lot which began to take its toll on Ricky even though Brax was there as much as he could to help out.

**Ricky's POV**

I looked forward to mother hood during my whole pregnancy, couldn't wait! But it wasn't what I expected, I felt tired all the time, just longed to stay in bed. I wasn't happy with how I looked, couldn't even look in the mirror.

Times I did get the opportunity to go for a surf, I would just sit on the beach with my surf board laid beside me on the sand. I put it down to the "Baby Blues" and hoped in time it would pass over.

I felt Brax was holding something back from me also, and this of course didn't help either. I wished he could be honest with me, but I suppose I was holding how I was feeling from him also.

* * *

**Casey's POV**

It was almost nearly two weeks since I sent the letter to Darryl Braxton, I didn't hear back from him or Ms Pippa Fletcher so I presumed there was no connection to me, or he just didn't want to know, or couldn't be bothered. I just wanted to stay in bed all day and shut out the world. Finally, I broke I couldn't take it anymore.

We were seated at the table for lunch, it was a Saturday afternoon. This new kid had arrived at the foster care during the week. He turned up late for his lunch, and Mr. Fisher started with his usual punishment. I couldn't take it any more, it just came out.

"Stop it, stop hitting him" I shouted at Mr. Fisher. Just because we don't have any families of our own doesn't give you the right to discipline us like this. It was not our fault we were born into this world with no one to care for us.

Before I realized it Mr. Fisher had yanked me up from my seat and grabbed me by my wrist, "do you want to take the beating on his behalf" said Mr. Fisher seems you think you have the right to tell me how to run my home.

I stood there without saying a word, he held my wrist so tight and started to beat me down on my hand with that leather strap he kept going until the blood ran out, he then grabbed my other writs and repeated it again, kept hitting me until I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

Mrs. Fisher had to come in and stop her husband from beating me. I got to my feet, turned and ran to my bed room. I shut the door behind me and sat on the floor beside my bed holding my hands trying to relieve the pain penetrating through them.

I had enough, I opened the drawer and pulled out a small container, they were pain relief my mum had. I looked at my mum's photo the tears kept flowing I couldn't stop them. One by one I started to take them, I couldn't feel the pain any longer, I was Free.

Mrs Fisher went up to Casey's room a few minutes after the incident that involved her husband, she felt very bad what had happened considering Casey was left in their care. She knocked on the door and when she received no answer she slowly opened it in, "O my god, No, please no" she said as Casey was lying on the bed with the empty container beside him, his mums' photo he still held in his hand, blood starting to stain it. He was unconscious. Someone, please call emergency, please hurry up!

It took 20 minutes before Casey got to the hospital, "He is critical" exclaimed the doctor to the social worker Pippa Fletcher who had just arrived. "He seems to have taken some strong prescribed medication here" as he held up the empty carton that the ambulance crew had retrieved from his bed when they arrived at the scene. "I will have to pump his stomach" but cant' give any guarantees at this stage he will make it? "If there is any next of kin, I would suggest you make contact with them" the doctor added before continuing to treat Casey.

**Brax POV**

It was Saturday evening, we had a function at the restaurant so I decided to work for it, giving Ricky some space, Bianca had promised to keep an eye on her and Matthew. It felt like Ricky was shutting herself out from me everyday since she came back from the hospital. Heath was at the bar, he had popped in for a quick drink after work before heading home. My phone started to ring, so I moved outside to answer it, away from the noise of the restaurant.

"Hello" said Brax

"Mr Braxton" I am Pippa Fletcher, the Social Worker

Brax paused for a minute and took a deep breath...

"You have the results then I take it" exclaimed Brax

"Yes, Mr Braxton, and yes you are Casey's biological dad" Pippa added, but unfortunately I don't like being the bearer of bad new.

"Let me guess" said Brax, the kid knows I am his dad but has decided he doesn't need me in his life, well tough luck he is thirteen he is in no position to make that decision.

"If only it was that simple" exclaimed Ms Fletcher with a sigh, Casey your son is in hospital I'm afraid he took an overdose earlier today, he is critical Mr. Braxton.

"Mr. Braxton, Mr. Braxton are you still there" asked Ms. Fletcher

Heath had arrived out at that stage, and saw Brax stood there holding the phone but saying nothing.

"What's going on mate" asked Heath, but when he got no answer and noticed there was someone on the other end of the phone still he took the phone from Brax.

When Heath completed the conversation with Ms Fletcher he turned over to Brax who was standing by the balcony his two hands gripped to the railing. "Brax, mate, you need to stay strong now" said Heath

"How can I" replied Brax, my son might die, I just found out he is my kid to be told two seconds later he is critical in hospital.

"He is going to pull through mate, stay strong" exclaimed Heath and I promise you we will both be by his bed side when he comes round. We will head to the city now, the roads will be quite we will be there in no time., but first, you need to tell Ricky, tell her the truth no lies mate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Thanks again for your lovely reviews,they would inspire a person to continue with the story. Fanficforyou good guessing regarding Ricky.. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it and thanks again for your reviews…..Sandy__J_

Brax and Heath arrived back at the house from the restaurant, Brax wasn't able to think straight since the phone call regarding Casey.

"I have made contact with Kyle and filled him in on what was happening" said Heath, they are both going to come here and stay with Ricky and Matthew for the period of time we are in the city.

"Take as long as you need" explained Heath, but promise me you won't leave here without telling Ricky the truth.

Brax opened the door of his house to darkness, he turned on the light only to find Ricky on the couch with a box of tissues on her knees.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Brax questioned as he approached the couch, and why are you crying? "What's happening Ricky, please tell me, what's going on?

"I am fine" replied Ricky must be sinus, I will get something for it tomorrow.

"Anyway, how come you are back so early, I thought you had a big function on tonight".

"We have, but Ricky I need to tell you something" exclaimed Brax, Heath and myself have to head to the city for a couple of days.

"What do you mean, right now" questioned Ricky, you promised you would be here for Matthew and me.

"Let me explain, it's complicated" replied Brax.

"No, no, save it Brax, I don't want to hear it" said Ricky, you walk out that door and don't bother coming back as she stormed into the bedroom banging the door.

Brax sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out the front door.

Everything all right Mate" questioned Heath but when he got no answer he just continued on out after Brax giving Blanca a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

About half hour later, Kyle and Phoebe arrived at the house to stay for the period of time Brax and Heath were away as promised. On entering they found Bianca sitting on the couch holding baby Matthew.

"Where is Ricky?" questioned Phoebe, how did she take the news?

"I am not too sure" replied Bianca, Brax stormed out of here and Matthew was crying but Ricky didn't come out to see to him.

"I hope they both can get past this" said Kyle, really he is just a kid, Casey needs his dad also.

"Casey, who is Casey" questioned Ricky as she entered into the living room. Kyle, Phoebe and Bianca all looked at each other.

"I take it Brax didn't tell you then" questioned Phoebe. "Tell me what?" asked Ricky getting frustrated, would one of you please tell me what is going on is this why they are gone to the city?

"Brax found out earlier today, he has a son, Casey" exclaimed Kyle. Seemingly, the kid made contact with Brax over two weeks ago by letter. Brax done a paternity test and was informed a couple of hours ago, but Casey took an overdose today and is critical in hospital.

He promised me he would be honest with me! Ricky exclaimed. Yet he is keeping this big secret from me for the last two weeks?

"I need to go for a walk and clear my head if you would be OK to mind Matthew for a while longer"?

"That's no problem" replied Kyle looking at Phoebe for support, "yes no problem" said Phoebe, take as long as you need.

* * *

Ricky opened the door and stood outside, trying to catch her breath, trying to digest what she just heard, she couldn't believe that Brax would lie to her lie about a long lost son, why couldn't he explain. She walked and walked until she came to the beach. She sat down on the sand and pulled her knees into her body wrapping her hands around her knees. Silent tears fell, she stared out into the ocean.

"How is everything going" questioned Nate as he approached Ricky, are you getting used to mother hood?

Ricky just dropped her head and cried. "I can't do it anymore" exclaimed Ricky, I cry for no reason, I am tired all the time, I feel miserable and now Brax is after dropping this bomb shell on top of all that.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" questioned Nate

"Since Matthew was practically born" replied Ricky, I kept thinking it would pass, but it is just getting worse every day.

"Ricky, it sounds like you have post-natal depression" explained Nate, there is nothing to worry about, it can be resolved in time with some prescribed medication. If you could pop into the hospital as soon as you can we could get you started.

"No, there is nothing wrong with me", explained Ricky, you got it all wrong, it is just the "Baby Blues" they will pass.

"I have to go, Matthew will be needing his feed" and she stood up to walk away.

"Ricky, please, please don't by pass this", you are not alone, many woman suffer with it after having a baby, it doesn't make you a bad mother or a bad person.

"Sorry, Nate" I have to go now and she hurried off.

* * *

Brax and Heath finally arrived into the reception of the hospital, it seemed like they were forever getting there.

"We are looking for Casey Davidson" questioned Brax nervously at the reception.

Before the receptionist has a chance to respond, a lady approached from the left.

"Mr. Braxton" I am Ms Fletcher she replied.

"How is he, is he OK" asked Brax "The doctor is just in with him now" he has started to come around, if you both would like to take a seat outside his room, the doctor shouldn't be long.

Brax sat down on a vacant chair across from the room door, and Heath leaned up against the radiator. Ms Fletcher stood outside Casey's door, holding onto a blue folder. Cries were heard from the room, the words no, no, no were used in between the cries. Brax sat on the chair, his two hands on his head, he looked like someone that was going to explode.

**Heath's P.O.V**

I don't know how he sat there so still. Listening to the kid cry out was so heart breaking, If that was Darcy in there, I would burst through the door to be by her side to reassure her everything was going to be OK. But, of course it was different for Brax, the kid didn't know him and he didn't know the kid.

The crying continued, Brax stood up, I put my hand up towards his chest to prevent him from moving. Brax, stay calm, don't make things worse. "How could it get any worse" he shouted at me before storming down the hall and out through the front door.

**Brax's P.O.V**

Listening to them cries cut through me, it was all too much. When your baby is born and they cry for the first time you know then by picking them up you would comfort them. Casey's cries were different, it was a cry of pain, of sadness, of facing into this world he longed so much not to be part of any longer.

I wanted so much to burst through the door and reassure him he wasn't alone, I would be here for him, but I was a stranger, I didn't have the right to, not right now anyway.

"I know Nathalie would have only wanted the best for him, but this wasn't it, putting a kid through so much". Why couldn't she have made contact with me, at least when she got sick and knew there was no chance of survival, surely she knew her parents wouldn't be there for ever to care for him. I don't like being mad with her but I am, I am so mad that she didn't think I was ever going to be responsible enough to care for our son.

"Brax, mate" replied Heath as he came out the door, the doctor is finished and would like to have a chat with you.

I never felt so scared as I approached his room again. My first glace of him, small and pale lying there in the bed.

"Mr Braxton" I am Dr. Wallace. I have given a mild sedative to Casey, he got a bit agitated when he woke up but has nodded off again probably won't sleep for very long.

"Why are his hands all bandaged up" questioned Brax with a worried look across his face.

"It seems your son must have caused lacerations to his hands" exclaimed Dr. Wallace, it wouldn't be unusual in a case like this where some people relieve pain within there bodies by cutting themselves with a blade or something sharp.

"It has become slightly infected so I also gave him a tetanus shot", he is a feisty young lad smiled Dr. Wallace, it took three of us to hold him down.

"He is taking after his dad then" replied Heath with a smirk

"His throat will probably feel irritated, so he may not be comfortable talking for a while." You are welcome to sit with him" I will be back in later to check on him.

Brax stood by the side of the bed and a tear fell from his eyes, he put his hand on Casey's hands and shook his head.

" I am sorry kid, you shouldn't have had to go through all this on your own" I am here for you now, I am not going anywhere.

"He is going to get through this" said Heath as he slapped his hand on Brax's back.

"He might be sorry he made contact with you when he see's what a mad house he is heading to" exclaimed Heath trying to ease the tension in the room.

Brax bent down and gave a kiss to Casey on his forehead before moving back down on the chair next to the bed.

It was about an hour later when Casey flicked open his eyes

**Casey's P.O.V**

I looked to the right of me to see a man with a black t-shirt and jeans and had some sort of tattoo sitting on the chair. He had his hands on his head and was staring down at the floor. My attention was drawn to the left of me and there was another man standing by the window looking out. He was wearing a vest and also had tattoos. I wondered what did they want, did Mr. Fletcher send them to finish the job he had started. I felt scared and tried not to breath or make a noise in case I would draw their attention. I hoped a nurse or doctor would come in soon

* * *

Ricky took the long way home she wanted to clear her head before she would have to face Kyle, Phoebe and Bianca.

"Post-natal depression, what was Nate trying to say" thought Ricky, did he think I was incapable of looking after myself or Matthew. I will prove to everyone I can.

She opened the front door of the house, Kyle and Phoebe were sitting on the couch playing with Matthew.

"How are you feeling now" asked Kyle standing to his feet.

"Great" replied Ricky with a smile, the fresh air has done wonders.

"How about I make dinner for us, you guys must be starving" exclaimed Ricky.

"I can do it, you sit here and spend some time with Matthew, I think he would like a cuddly from his mummy" replied Phoebe.

"No Phoebe's" said Ricky, it is good for him to get to know his Uncles and Aunties and she headed into the kitchen, she put her two hands on the work top and looked at her reflection on the window, she hated what was staring back at her.

* * *

Heath turned around from looking out the window only to catch the kid in the bed staring up at him still trying to suss out who they were.

"Brax, Brax mate" called Heath and nodded towards the bed.

Brax stood up from the chair and both of them stood looking down at Casey and he was staring back up at them with a frightened look.

"Please take what you want" replied Casey with a hoarse voice, I have no money to give you, but don't hurt me.

Heath looked over at Brax and both of them couldn't help but laugh. "The kid thinks we are Robbers or something" replied Heath as he continued to laugh at the idea of it.

"Darryl Braxton and this is my brother Heath" exclaimed Brax, I am your dad Casey he said with a smile.

Casey just stared up at him, silent tears escaping his eyes he was speechless.

Brax bent down towards Casey and pulled him into his chest wrapping his hands around him, they both cried. Heath stood in the back ground and cried in silent also.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, there he was, he came for me. When my mum wrapped her hands around me like this she make me feel so safe.

When my dad wrapped his hands around me, it felt no one would ever get near me, it felt like he had a sheet of armor wrapped around me keeping the world out.

I felt so safe I never wanted him to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Thanks again to you all for your lovely reviews, it is great when people review as it gives you an insight if people like your story or not._**

**_ FrankElza, yes I am the Sandy that reviewed your wonderful stories, my favourite "Real Brother" great writing, an awesome story that got me hooked from the very first chapter, it is a story I have actually gone back and read a few times since. Reading your story actually inspired me to put some of my own ideas together., so a big Thank You! _**

**_This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy__)_**

* * *

**Ricky's P.O.V  
**

I couldn't sleep, there was so much going on in my head, so many negative thoughts. I couldn't have post-natal depression, Nate was wrong.

I sat out at the edge of my bed, Matthew my beautiful little boy was fast asleep in his bassinet, I didn't deserve him, I wasn't the mum I thought I would be.. Silent tears slipped down my face again, I had no control over them now, they just kept coming and coming and coming.

I kept telling myself my little boy would be so much better without me, he would have his dad and not forgetting his new big brother Casey (the kid Brax couldn't tell me about), Kyle, Phoebe, Heath, Bianca and Darcy all would be there for him.

I stood up and wandered over to the mirror, I pulled off the sheet I had covering over it, there it was again, that horrible reflection looking back at me.

I could hear Kyle snore next door to my room so I crept quietly out to the kitchen. I found myself once again sitting on the couch devouring a bar of chocolate and a packet of crisps. My phone started to flash, I picked it up and saw I had ten missed calls from Brax and one text message. I opened up the message and started to read,

"_**I am so sorry for everything Ricky, I love you and Matthew so much. Please don't push me away, I need you now more than ever. Casey is just a little kid who needs me also. Please ring me, I want to hear your voice, I want to know you understand. and that we are both OK and you still Love me. **_

Matthew started to cry, he was due a feed, I stood up I couldn't move, it felt like something was holding me back from reaching my little boy. After a few minutes of crying I heard Kyle and Phoebes door open.

"Ricky is everything OK" questioned Kyle as he appeared into the lounge and Phoebe was behind him carrying Matthew.

"I have an awful Migraine" I replied would you mind feeding Matthew for me.

"Sure" replied Phoebe. "Maybe, If it would suit you we could let him sleep in our room for the rest of tonight", exclaimed Kyle, it would give you a chance to get some sleep and clear your migraine.

"That would be great" I gave a week smile, guilt eating up inside me, I was again abandoning my baby but I continued to head back to my room regardless and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Heath stood up from the chair where he tried to sleep in all night to stretch his legs, Brax was fast asleep in the other chair and Casey was sleeping like a baby in the bed.

Casey had asked Brax to stay with him all night, but didn't trust them enough when Brax assured him they would. He slept for about an hour and woke, this continued until 5am in the morning when Casey became so exhausted from keeping watch that he finally fell asleep.

"Good Morning" greeted Dr. Wallace as he entered into Casey's room.

Brax jumped to his feet pretty fast, but Casey continued to sleep on.

"How is Casey doing this morning" asked Dr. Wallace as he picked up Casey's chart that was attached to the back of the bed.

"He had a rough night" exclaimed Brax was late when he got to sleep.

"No worries" replied Dr. Wallace, there will be a Doctor calling in later today to do a Psychological Evaluation on Casey and after that is done I will discuss further with you Mr. Braxton.

"Why has he to go through a Psychological Evaluation" questioned Brax, we all know why he took an overdose, but that doesn't mean he is crazy.

"Anyone, that is admitted to the hospital from any form of suicidal attempt, we have to follow through with a Psychological Evaluation to determine if the person is suffering from any form of mental illness that may require the person to be emitted or if he/she require therapy or some type of anti-depressants.

Brax stood there, he felt sick, it was all too much to take in. He looked over at Casey who still remained asleep, how could a thirteen year old suffer from a mental illness, he just looked like any kid his age, he didn't look sick.

"I need to get some air would you stay with Case until I get back" question Brax as he looked over at Heath who was stationed by the window.

"Sure, no worries" replied Heath, but bring me back a strong black coffee.

* * *

**Brax's P.O.V**

I couldn't wait to get out and breath in that fresh air, it was getting very stuffy in that room.

I looked at my phone, no missed call from Ricky or no text message. I tried to ring her number again but went straight to voice mail. I dialed Kyle's' number and he answered.

"Hey Mate" replied Kyle, how is everything going there?

"Fine" replied Brax, I have been trying to get through to Ricky is everything OK?

"To be honest, I am not sure Brax" she seems to be struggling especially around Matthew, in fact it is Phoebe, Bianca and myself that are taking care of him, not that any of us mind don't get me wrong, we love looking after the little guy.

"I am sorry mate ,this is all my fault" said Brax, I should have made her listen to me about Case, my head is all over the place and now Case has to go through a Psychological Evaluation to determine if he is crazy or not.

"That would be a normal procedure" exclaimed Kyle, I am sure he will be fine. "You take care of things there in the hospital" and we will look after things here until you get back, I am sure everything will fall into place.

* * *

Heath decided to head back to Summer Bay and leave Brax and Casey to have a few days to bond.

"I will get the bus to Mangrove River" exclaimed Heath and Bianca is going to collect me there later after school.

"I will pop in on mum and tell her your good news".

Brax paused for a minute, "Do you think mum knew about Casey" questioned Brax.

"I wouldn't say so, sure she hardly knew you were even going out with Nathalie" your safe there man I would say mum was clueless like the rest of us.

* * *

Casey finally woke up, but looked pale and miserable.

"Case, I need to discuss a few things with you before your psychological Evaluation this afternoon" exclaimed Brax as he pulled his chair over to the bed.

"Why did you take the tablets" questioned Brax

"I don't know, and I don't want to talk about it" cried Casey.

"Well tell me then why did you cut your hands" asked Brax in a calmer tone, you must know Case?

"I didn't cut my hands, I wouldn't do that, I don't want to talk anymore" Casey protested as he lid down and turned his back to Brax.

Brax rubbed his head, he knew he couldn't put pressure on the kid it would just make things worse. He sat back in his chair letting Casey know he wasn't alone in the room and didn't say another word.

Brax wasn't allowed to stay in the room when the doctor came in to do the Psychological Evaluation, and this didn't help where Casey was concerned either. Later that afternoon, Dr. Wallace approached Brax and explained the evaluation went pretty well, they put the suicidal attempt and the cutting of his hands to grievances and offered Casey grieving counseling when he would be discharged from the hospital. Brax was somewhat relieved, and made a promise there and then he was going to give the best chance he could give to Casey in life.

* * *

Heath arrived at Cheryl's house in Mangrove River. Cheryl was standing by the sink making herself a cuppa.

"Hi Mum" if there is one of them going I would love one exclaimed Heath.

"Don't tell me you have been out parting all night" questioned Cheryl, you look shattered.

"No Mum, you needn't worry" replied Heath, I have a beautiful wife and kid to take care of so the days of the mad parting are behind me.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your company then" questioned Cheryl as she handed Heath a cuppa.

"Well, I was in the city with Brax yesterday and actually all nigh at that" and guess what you are not going to believe me.

"Brax has a kid" replied Heath.

"By any chance did you hit your head of something" questioned Cheryl, I am well aware that Matthew was born almost three weeks ago.

"No Mum, not Matthew" exclaimed Heath, he has another kid "Casey, Casey Davidson", Nathalie's kid and obviously Brax's now..

Cheryl stood up and went over to the sink, her face dropped when she heard the name, "Casey".

"Did you know about Casey?" questioned Heath as he stood next to his mum at the sink.

"How would I know, no one ever tells me anything" said Cheryl as she glanced out the window, behind it all she was worried how much she would loose if Brax ever found out the truth.

* * *

Later that evening, Casey perked up a little and pulled himself to an upright position in the bed, he glanced over at Brax who sat staring at his phone.

"So what do I call you" questioned Casey.

Brax lifted his head, he was a little shocked as Casey hadn't really said very much since they first met.

"Well my name is Darryl" but most people know me as Brax, you can always call me dad, I don't really mind whichever you feel most comfortable with.

"Have you other kids" asked Casey

"I have a little boy, named Matthew" he is almost three weeks old. "Here is a picture of him" replied Brax as he showed Casey a photo of Ricky holding baby Matthew soon after he was born.

"Is that his mum" questioned Casey with a sad look on his face.

"Yes, Ricky is her name", you will like her, she is one special lady.

"What about Heath, does he have kids" asked Casey. "One girl, Darcy, she has just turned fourteen, she is one cool cookie, we all love her to bits, there is also Bianca, Heaths wife and Kyle and Phoebe and not forgetting Charlie the dog.

************ There was silence for a few minutes until Casey spoke again ****************

"Do you think you might come visit me when I go back to foster care" I would really like if you could and maybe bring Matthew at some stage so I can meet him.

Brax stood up from where he was sitting and moved closer to Casey. He put his hand on Casey's shoulder and looked directly at him.

"I won't be coming to visit you in foster care, because you will be coming home to live with me when they discharge you from here.

"You are my son Casey" exclaimed Brax, I have lost out on so much of your life already I have no intention of loosing out in any more, you have a family in Summer Bay now you are not alone anymore.

Casey smiled, "Thanks, thanks Dad"

Brax was overwhelmed by Casey calling him Dad, he pulled his son in for a hug, you have a dad here that loves you Case he whispered into his ear and thanks for allowing me to be part of your life.

Brax lifted up his mobile phone and looked at the photo of Ricky and Matthew, deep down he hoped Ricky would accept Casey into there family, because the last thing he didn't want to have to do would be decide between Casey or Ricky?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

**_Thanks to you all for your lovely reviews really appreciate it and love reading them. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy_**

"How is everything going" questioned Phoebe as she sat at the table having breakfast with Ricky.

"Yes, fine" replied Ricky, I was actually thinking of going back to work for a few hours just to get out of the house.

"Do you not think it is a bit too soon after having Matthew" questioned Phoebe, if that were me I would enjoy having time off, chilling out on the couch while having everyone wait on me.

"Good morning you two" interrupted Heath as he entered into the house, the good new is Brax rang and he thinks he might be home later today, he maintains the hospital are probably going to discharge Casey.

"That's great" replied Kyle who appeared out from the bedroom looking exhausted, I suppose we better sort out the spare room.

"Are you and Phoebe moving back in" questioned Ricky with a smile, do you know I actually have enjoyed having another female companion living here.

Heath, Phoebe and Kyle looked at each other before Heath spoke.

"We will be sorting out the spare room for Casey", I thought you knew he was coming back here to live when he was discharged exclaimed Heath as he looked at Ricky.

"Yes, yes of course I knew" replied Ricky not looking one bit pleased, I think I will take a shower, if you wouldn't mind listening out for Matthew.

"No problem Ricky" exclaimed Phoebe, take as long as you need.

"Lets sort out that room then" said Heath and Brax also wanted us to put this photo of Casey's mum in a frame, seemingly the photo he had of her got destroyed by blood stains I suppose when the kid cut his hands.

"She was very pretty" stated Bianca who arrived in with Darcy, does Casey have her looks?

"Yes, he is very like her" exclaimed Heath, probably has his dad's temperament though.

"I can't wait to meet him" replied Darcy, it will be so good to have someone my own age to hang out with, it gets a bit boring hanging out with you oldies all the time.

"Oi!"shouted Heath his eyebrows cocked, enough with the oldies young lady go and grab fresh sheets out of the linen press..

* * *

"Are you ready then Case for your big move to Summer Bay" smiled Brax as he grabbed Casey's back pack from the chair.

"Did you ask Ms. Fletcher if I could see my granddad before I go" questioned Casey, I just want to say good bye to him.

Brax paused for a minute...

"I am sorry mate" exclaimed Brax, she didn't think it was a good time right now" but I promise I will bring you to visit him when he is feeling up to it.

Casey had tears forming in his eyes as he looked up to Brax, "Can I say goodbye to my mum?"

"Of course you can mate" replied Brax as he put his hand on Casey's shoulder, you show me the way.

Brax pulled in to the graveyard minutes later after leaving the hospital. Casey got out of the car, he opened in the big silver gate that led into the grave yard, he was carrying a bunch of flowers Brax bought for him to lay on the grave.

_**"Hi Mum" said Casey with tears streaming down his cheeks, I came to say goodbye.**_

_** "By the way I found my dad, he seems cool, and he is taking me back to Summer Bay to live with him", I am so scared, what if they don't like me or if I can't fit in. "I miss you so much mum, I wish you were still here, I love you" said Casey before he turned around and walked back out to where Brax was stationed by his Ute.** _

Brax saw Casey coming through the silver gates with tears streaming down his face, he went over to him and pulled him in tight for a big hug.

"Everything is going to be fine Case" exclaimed Brax, as he wiped away the tears, I promise you mate.

Casey sat into Brax's Ute, he put in his ear phones, leaned his head up against the glass and looked out the window as the lights of the city faded away as they drove off towards Summer Bay.

* * *

It was later into the afternoon when Brax pulled up outside his house in Summer Bay.

"They are here" shouted Darcy in excitement, a big smile on her face.

A few minutes later Brax opened in the front door, Casey following after.

"Hello again Casey" said Heath as he pulled him in for a hug, welcome to Summer Bay, come and meet the rest of the family.

Bianca, smiled and gave him a hug, Kyle shook his hand, Phoebe almost jumped on top of him but instead paused and hugged him, "welcome to the mad house" she smiled.

"Steady on" said Kyle as he slightly pulled Phoebe back, let the kid breath.

Ricky stood between the kitchen and the lounge where she remained and just saluted Casey from a distance.

Darcy approached Casey, "Hi, my name is Darcy" she said and this is Charlie my dog.

"How old are you" she questioned.

Casey paused for a minute and said "I am thirteen, why?"

"No reason, it just makes me a bit older than you" replied Darcy, so I suppose that makes me more wiser as I have been around a bit longer, stick with me and I will look out for you.

"Would you like something to eat Casey" questioned Bianca, you must be hungry.

Casey looked at Bianca and replied, "No Thanks, I am not hungry".

"We are going to have a big family Braxton meal later" explained Phoebe, any preference for dinner seems you are the new arrival.

"I don't mind" said Casey before turning to Brax, and asking where his bedroom was.

After Casey had settled into is room with the help of Brax they both returned out to the lounge.

"I am taking Charlie for a walk if you would like to come with me" smiled Darcy, I can show you the beach.

Casey looked over at Brax seeking permission.

"If you want to hang out with Darcy for a while that's fine with me" replied Brax as they both headed towards the door.

"Dinner will be at six" shouted Phoebe, don't be late.

"We wont'" shouted Darcy back in before closing out the door.

* * *

Brax noticed Ricky had made her way out the back so he headed out there.

"Do you mind if I sit here" Brax questioned as he approached Ricky who was sitting on a wooden bench.

"What ever you want" said Ricky as she stared straight ahead not making any eye contact with him.

"Look, I know you are so mad with me" exclaimed Brax, I am sorry, I don't know what else to say.

Ricky didn't respond, she just kept staring ahead.

"Please say something Ricky" don't shut me out said Brax.

"What do you want me to say" questioned Ricky still not making any eye contact with Brax, I am not happy with the situation, but obviously I don't have any say on the matter, you should have discussed with me before you brought him back here, but really you don't care.

"I tried to make contact with you by phone" Brax said angrily but you never answered.

"For months before I ever got pregnant" exclaimed Ricky we fought about having kids or not, you were always so against having them but yet you have taken to that kid as if he was always part of your life.

"Is it because his Mum was the love of your life" questioned Ricky, does that make it easier for you to love him.

"I cant do this right now" said Brax as he stood to his feet, not while you are in this mood.

"What mood" Ricky shouted angrily, you wouldn't know about my moods as you haven't been around to notice, have you? Brax shook his head, and headed into the house without say not another word.

* * *

"What's keeping them" questioned Phoebe, it is now 6.30 as they all sat around the table waiting patiently, Brax at one end and Ricky over at the other end. Everyone, could feel the tension between Brax and Ricky which made things a little awkward.

"Where did ye get to " questioned Heath as both Casey and Darcy appeared in the door, "Did it ever occur to you to look at your phone to check the time"

"We just lost track of the time dad" explained Darcy, its all right we are here now aren't we as she went to sit down at the table.

"Six O' Clock is Six O' Clock not Six thirty Darcy" said Heath with anger in his tone.

Casey stood in the lounge, memories of Mr Fisher came into his mind, the beating with the leather belt, the pain that radiated through his hands.

"I am sorry" Casey spoke in a soft tone as he pulled up his two sleeves and held out his two bandaged hands for his punishment.

Everyone, at the table just looked at him, until Brax stood up and approached Casey, he gently held onto his arm and led him over to the couch to sit while he sat on the coffee table directly in front of Casey.

"What's going on mate" questioned Brax with a worried look on his face, has it something to do with the cuts on your hands?

Casey looked up at Brax, tears forming in his eyes, he then turned and looked over at the table at everyone else staring directly back at him, he felt intimidated..

"I don't want to talk about it" cried Casey, I just want to go to my bedroom.

Brax wasn't going to put any pressure on the kid and nodded at Casey that he could go to his bedroom.

"What was all that about" questioned Heath, all the rest of them wondering the same.

"I have no idea" explained Brax but I will get to the bottom of it as he glanced towards Casey's bedroom.

* * *

After dinner, Ricky and Heath done the washing up while Brax, Bianca, Kyle, Darcy and Phoebe just hung out in the lounge, laughing and joking.

Brax was playing with Matthew, he has missed the little fellow during the few days he was in the hospital.

"That's me done, I think I will have an early one" said Ricky, and seems you haven't' been here for a few nights, I will leave you to take care of your son for the night as she looked in Brax's direction before heading towards the bedroom.

After everyone had left, Brax sat on the couch feeding Matthew his bottle, who started to nod off to sleep very fast.

Brax stood up and placed Matthew in his bassinet before grabbing himself a blanket.

"What I am going to do little man" said Brax as he smiled down at Matthew, I have your brother in one room and your mum in another room and neither of them want to speak.

He lid down on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

**_Thanks to you BluePeacocke, Guest, Fanficforyou and FrankElza for your lovely reviews really appreciate it and love reading them, thanks also to those who are following my story. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy_**

Brax stood up from the couch where he had spent all night, he didn't have a great night sleep as Matthew was quite unsettled. He headed into the kitchen and made himself a cuppa and returned back out to the lounge where he switched on the TV. He saw flashing on the TV, "Weather Alert" so he turned up the volume.

"**There is a weather alert in place for tonight as temperatures are promised to plummet well into the minuses so people are advised to stay indoors if possible, try and avoid going out or driving"**

Brax turned down the volume and turned around as Casey arrived into the lounge

"Good morning Case" said Brax with a smile, did you sleep all right?

"Yeah fine" replied Casey as he sat down on the couch next to Brax.

"Wow!" who owns all the Xbox games quizzed Casey as he knelt down on the floor to have a closer look at them.

"Heaths, and mainly Kyle's" replied Brax, but first you need to have some breakfast.

"I am not hungry" said Casey as he continued to look through the games.

Brax went into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster.

"Case, your toast is ready" exclaimed Brax, come up here and eat it while it is hot as he started to prepare a bottle for Matthew who was getting a bit agitated in the bassinet. When Casey wasn't moving from where he was, Brax went over to him and grabbed him gently by his upper arm.

"Breakfast first and then you can look through the games."

I am not hungry" protested Casey and I don't like toast.

"Well, if you don't want to have to go into the hospital and be tube fed" exclaimed Brax in a more firmer tone, I suggest you start eating something, you haven't eaten right in a few days... Casey looked at him with a sulk and picked up the first slice of toast and began to start eating. Brax sat back down on the couch to feed Matthew his bottle, but glanced up now and again at Casey to make sure he was still eating.

"Great, you are up" replied Heath as he opened in the door, I need to get to the gym would it be all right if Darcy hangs out here with Case? Brax has hardly replied when Darcy had plonked herself down on the couch beside him, holding onto Matthew's hand.

"Sure" said Brax, but I have to go in the restaurant myself for a few hours this morning as I have a meeting, but Case and Darcy can hang out here, I should be back by lunch time.

"Great" replied Heath, see you later then and he hurried out the door.

Once Brax had fed and changed Matthew he quietly left the bassinet into their bedroom where Ricky was still sleeping in bed.

"I will be back by lunch" exclaimed Brax, trying to get attention from Casey and Darcy where both of them were now stationed on the couch engrossed in Fifa 15.

"Anyone tuned in" questioned Brax as he stood behind the couch.

"Yes Uncle Brax we hear you" shouted Darcy holding onto the controller, you will be back by lunch time.

"Did you take your antibiotics Case after breakfast" questioned Brax

"I will in a few minutes" replied Casey

"Well make sure you do" said Brax before heading out the door.

An hour later Casey and Darcy were still engrossed in the Xbox game with the volume turned up quite loud.

"What is wrong with you" shouted Ricky as she entered into the lounge, did it ever occur to you that other people live in this house as she went over and pulled the plug on the TV.

"Uncle Brax said we could hang out here and play the Xbox" replied Darcy., Casey sat still saying nothing.

"Where is Brax anyway" questioned Ricky in a more subtle way.

"He is gone to the Restaurant, he has a meeting" replied Darcy.

"Why don't you two just go out the back and hang out there" Ricky said before heading back into the bedroom.

**Ricky's P.O.V**

I came back into the kitchen and I could hear the laughing and shouting from Darcy and Casey as they mucked about in the trampoline, they were happy and having fun. I picked up my phone that I had left on the table and noticed I had five missed calls from Brax and one message.

I opened up the message and read.

_**Still held up here at a meeting so won't be back in time for lunch. Will you tell Casey and Darcy to come down to the restaurant and they can have their lunch here instead. Let me know if you would like something back. Love You xxxx**_

I walked towards the bathroom but for some reason I paused out side Casey's bedroom. I knew I shouldn't be prying but couldn't help myself so opened in the bedroom door. His backpack was left on a chair, he hadn't unpacked, I went over and sat on the side of the bed and picked up a photo of his mum that was on the bedside locker. She was so pretty, with a beautiful smile, I knew it would be only a matter of time before she would arrive here for her son. What if Brax falls in love with her all over again and leave me and Matthew, I felt threatened by her. I had to do something that would prevent this from happening, Casey had to go back to the city. I grabbed his backpack from the chair and shoved in the photo frame and headphones and went back out into the lounge placing it on the couch. I picked up my phone and dialed "John Palmer Taxi Service".

I found myself taking a deep breath before opening the back door.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

"Darcy! you need to go home now" Ricky shouted out to her.

"But Uncle Brax said I could hang out here with Case until he got back" exclaimed Darcy.

"He is running late so he won't be back until later" replied Ricky, maybe you can come back later this evening.

"Fine" replied Darcy with a huff and headed off.

"Casey, I need to speak with you" said Ricky in a more softer tone, could you please come inside.

"You need to go back home to your mum in the city" explained Ricky when Casey entered into the Kitchen.

Casey stood there looking confused, "Why have I to go, I cant go back" questioned Casey , what have I done wrong as he looked over at Ricky for an answer.

"You haven't done anything wrong" replied Ricky, it is just bad timing, it should have been only Brax, Matthew and me that was the plan, you are kind of in the way.

"I am sorry" cried Casey, I can stay in my bedroom, I will keep out of your way from now on, please give me another chance.

_** Beep, Beep,Beep, Beep  
**_

There is the taxi" said Ricky feeling guilty about what she was doing.

"Please, I am sorry" cried Casey again, tears falling down his cheeks, where am I going to go?

"Look, whatever issues you have with your mum at the moment, I am sure you can sort them out" exclaimed Ricky, your dad and I think it is best, maybe you can come back in six months or so for a visit.

"My mum isn't there" cried Casey.

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_

"You have to go now" said Ricky as she picked up Casey's backpack from the couch and placed her hand on his back slightly pushing him out the door towards the taxi.

"All set then" questioned John Palmer as they approached the car, "Is everything all right" asked John in a different tone as he looked at Casey who was still crying and looked so confused.

"Fine thanks John" replied Ricky, straight to the city.

Casey took his backpack from Ricky's hand without even looking at her and sat into the back seat of the car before John drove off in the direction of the city.

Two hours later they arrived in the city,

"Where am I dropping you off" questioned John still unsure about what was going on.

"I am fine here" replied Casey in a soft tone and got out of the car.

"Don't hang around the street too long" replied John, it is going to be a bad night, temperatures are promised to drop considerably, "nice meeting you" he said before he headed back in the direction of Summer Bay.

* * *

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

I couldn't understand what was happening, what I did wrong, my dad said Summer Bay was my home. How could he lie to me, pretend he wanted me in his life and just abandon me like this. He knew my mum was dead, that I had no one, no place to call home to now, I didn't understand it.

My body started to shiver, as the dense fog covered the city making the street lights very dim, darkness was falling. I was so scared, I hated the dark and hated being alone. I pulled out another jumper from my back pack and pulled it on, I also put on my earphones before I started to walk through the city.

There was two homeless people sleeping in by a door, covered with cardboard they kept staring at me. I could see a group of people hanging out down the street, I didn't want to pass them out, but knew I would have to.

"Hey kid" they shouted at me, but I continued to pass them out without looking. One of them stood in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry kid" he questioned.

"I need to get home" I replied, I was so scared.

He put his two hands on my shoulders and shoved me hard on top of another one of them standing there.

"Nice ear phones" he replied as he pulled them off me, what else have you got for us kid.

"You can have them" I said but I don't have anything else at the same time I was trying to hold back threatening tears, I didn't want them to think I was just a scared kid". Another one came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my body tightly as another one of them searched my pockets.

"You were keeping that one quite kid" he said as he pulled out my phone.

"Please don't take it" I cried knowing the photo's on there were all I had left of my mum.

"What else have you got for us" as one of them emptied my backpack on the ground, my mum's photo frame smashing to the ground as it fell.

"Move off you thugs" I heard a man's voice calling from the fast food outlet, I have rung the cops they are on there way as sirens were heard in the distance.

"Get lost old man" shouted one of them before they all headed off.

I knelt down trying to gather up my stuff from the ground and shoving it into my backpack.

"Let me help you" replied a soft voice, my name is Belle?

I looked up at her, "I am fine" thanks I replied but she continued to help.

"You look hungry kid" let me get you some hot chips? I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten since breakfast so I nodded in agreement. A few minutes later she arrived back out with the chips and gave them to me.

"What's your name she questioned"

"Casey" I replied back as I ate a chip, I have to go my mum will be waiting for me.

"Be careful" she replied with a smile, they are a lot of bad people out there.

I walked along through the streets quickly until I arrived at my destination, the only place I could go to. I opened the big silver gates that led into the graveyard, I never felt so scared, my stomach was sick, my body was cold and the tops of my fingers were numb. I made my way to my mum's grave, I fell to my knees and cried, why did everything go wrong for me when my mum died. I pulled out some more clothing to try and warm myself, I lid on top of my mum's grave placing my backpack under my head and I pulled my legs into my body. I knew I wasn't going to survive the plummeting temperatures so I closed my eyes and hoped my mum would come for me soon..

_**End of P.O.V .**_

* * *

Brax opened in the door, Kyle following after him carrying the books from the restaurant.

"Hi" said Ricky as they both entered, she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry I am so Late" replied Brax as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Where are the boys" he questioned. Ricky paused before she answered, "Matthew is sleeping" she replied.

"And Case" questioned Brax.

Ricky looked up at him, "I am sorry Brax"

"Ricky, where is he?" shouted Brax looking nervous.

"I sent him back to his mum in the city" answered Ricky, please listen to me, we need our own time now, I done this for us babe.

"What have you done" shouted Brax putting his two hands on the back of his head, Case's mum is dead.

"I am sorry" cried Ricky, I didn't know.

Brax looked at her as a tear escaped from his eye. "If anything happens to him, anything", I swear, I will never ~~~~~~~ , he grabbed Heaths spare keys for his 4WD turned and ran out the door, Kyle following after him.

* * *

Ricky fell to her knees and cried, she felt sick inside, what had she done, he was just a kid, a kid with no mum. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Nate, I need you I need help", please come quickly before she ended the call.

Half hour later, Nate arrived at the Braxton house.

"You are doing the right thing Ricky" he replied, we will give you the help you need in the hospital to get through the Post Natal Depression.

Ricky picked up her bag, and gave a hug to Bianca who stood by the couch.

"I am sorry Ricky, I didn't pick up on the signs" exclaimed Bianca, I should have given you more support.

"Don't blame yourself, I should have got the help before now" replied Ricky, I have no one to blame but myself. "Please take care of Matthew for me, and let me know if Case is OK" said Ricky as she headed out into the Ambulance Nate had called to take her to the hospital.

* * *

Two and a half hours later Brax and Kyle arrived on the outskirts of the city, it had taken longer as there was awful dense fog as well as the freezing temperatures which made driving conditions worse. Brax stopped the car and got out, he stared ahead and said to Kyle.

"What kind of a dad am I" cried Brax, he is just a kid and he is all alone somewhere in the city. "How could I be so stupid, I shouldn't have had left him alone" as he punched the side of the 4WD.

"We will find him mate" replied Kyle ,but deep down he was unsure if they would ever see the kid again but had to remain positive for Brax.

"Really, It will be like trying to find a needle in a Haystack" exclaimed Brax as more tears escaped his eyes.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

**_Thanks again for your lovely reviews really appreciate it and love reading them, thanks also to those who are following my story. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy__J_**

Brax drove at a very slow pace through the streets of the city, everywhere looked isolated as the dense fog thickened over the city making it colder. Brax stopped the car, "This is pointless driving around I have no idea where Casey could have gone, I don't even know if he was still in contact with his mates, if he could be staying with one of them".

"Natalie was right not having me involved before now" Brax stated as he banged hard on the steering wheel, "the kid is only in my life a few days and I have already lost him".

"Maybe I should ask the girl over there outside that fast food joint" Kyle suggested, she may have seen him earlier, maybe he was in there having something to eat.

Brax sighed heavily, "Whatever you think mate"

Kyle got out of the car and ran across the street.

"Excuse me, Sorry" exclaimed Kyle as he approached the lady who was taking in the sign from outside before closing up.

"I am looking for my nephew" replied Kyle, he is about this height, he would probably have a back pack.

Belle looked at Kyle and said "This is the city" we have people come in here and go all day, I couldn't even tell you who was in here half an hour ago, "Sorry" as she turned and walked towards the door carrying the sign.

"It was worth a shot, thanks anyway" Kyle said before he began to turn and head back to the car.

"Wait, what was his name" questioned Bell, the kid's name I mean?

"Casey" replied Kyle as he turned to look at Belle, why do you ask?

"There was a kid here a few hours ago" replied Belle, he was being hassled by a group of thugs, he looked so scared and so lost. So, I offered him chips and it was then he told me his name was Casey. He did say he was heading to his mum's so I presume that's where you will find him.

"Thanks" replied Kyle, I really appreciate it before he headed back to the car.

"Well any luck" asked Brax when Kyle sat into the car.

"She said he was here a good few hours back, he was hassled by a group of people.

"Great that's all he needed, but where the hell is he now" shouted Brax

"She did mention when she got talking to him that he was heading to his mum's" exclaimed Kyle, surly he couldn't be in the graveyard, could he?

"Damn! why didn't I think of that before now" replied Brax as he pushed hard on the accelerator heading in the direction of the grave yard.

"Surely, Heath must have a flash light in here somewhere" Brax questioned, who was also getting very agitated, as he routed around inside in the jeep.

"This is dark and creepy" replied Kyle, its doubtful he would be in here all by himself.

"Lets go" replied Brax as he shone the flash light, it's worth a try. Kyle opened the big silver gates and they walked along the little pathway. When they arrived near Natalie's grave which was in near a corner, Brax shone the light over towards it.

"No, No Casey" shouted Brax as he ran towards the grave. He picked up his son in his arms, I got you mate, I got you" replied Brax as he walked quickly towards the jeep, Casey's body was cold and he was shivering. Kyle grabbed Casey's backpack and ran off in front of Brax to turn on the ignition in the jeep and heat it up.

Brax sat into the back seat of the jeep and held Casey tightly in his arms.

"He is probably suffering from Hypothermia" replied Kyle as he grabbed a picnic blanket that was left in the front seat and wrapped it around Casey's body.

"Stay with me Case, stay with me" cried Brax as he pulled Casey in tighter to give him as much body heat as he could.

"We need to get him to a hospital" exclaimed Kyle, looking very worried.

"No, no hospital" replied Brax, If social services gets involved again, I may loose him, "I can't loose him Kyle" he cried out.

"Fine" replied Kyle, but we need to get him in somewhere warm, I will try that motel we passed on the way in here. Once they booked into the motel, Brax carried a shivering Casey into the room. Most of the clothing in Casey's back pack were damp, so Kyle put a t-shirt and track bottoms on the radiator to warm them up.

Kyle helped Brax remove the wet clothing from Casey and replaced them with the two items of clothing from the radiator including a hooded top belonging to Kyle and placed him into the bed wrapping him in a blanket protecting his head and torso. Brax lay on the bed next to him, keeping his arms wrapped around him, while Casey continued to shiver.

* * *

_**Casey's Illusion**_

I stood there looking at that beautiful green field, full of big daises, there were so many of them. There she was my mum at the other end of the field, smiling, her hair blowing in the breeze. She had on that beautiful flowing dress I loved. I couldn't stop smiling, I hadn't done it in months. I ran through the field of daises my mum came from the other side her two arms held out.

Finally, I could feel her arm's wrap around my body, I felt safe again. We sat down on the green grass, the blue sky above us.

"I have missed you so much mum, everything has gone so wrong for me" exclaimed Casey.

"I have missed you also babe" replied Natalie as she kissed Casey's head.

"I know now why you didn't get my dad involved" said Casey, he doesn't care, he would have let us down just like he has done to me now. Tears fell from Casey's eyes again, "I really thought he loved me Mum, he said he would be there for me. But then he got her to do his dirty work, he couldn't even do it himself.

"I don't ever have to see him again now that I have found you" replied Casey as he smiled up at his mum.

"I have missed you so much Case" replied Natalie but you haven't finished your life on earth yet, you have so much to live for "Case, it was my fault for not involving your dad in your life before now, I can see now how much he loves you and I know he will do everything right by you in life.

You need to go back Casey, open your eyes and I promise you that your dad will be right by your side.

"I don't want to leave you mum, I don't care about him, I can't trust him, please you and I can stay here in this field with these beautiful daises we can be happy again.

Natalie turned Casey's head towards her and looked directly at him, "When it is time for you to be here, I promise you I will be waiting" but my beautiful little boy, I need you to do this one last thing for me, please give your dad a chance, live your life because you have only one shot at it. And when you feel sad or lonely, talk to me I will be listening as she kissed Casey on his head again and pulled him in for another hug!

**End of illusion**

* * *

"Casey, Casey mate" replied Brax as Casey opened his eyes, the shivering had stopped but his body still felt cold, everything is going to be all right.

"My mum was right" thought Casey to himself, my dad was here but I couldn't see my mum anymore, the green field, the big daises were all gone.

"Try some of this warm drink" exclaimed Kyle as he approached the bed. Casey took a sip, but was very tired so just fell back to sleep.

Brax took a deep breath as he stood up from the bed and pulled the blankets up over Casey to make sure he kept warm.

Kyle was tired so decided to get some sleep on the single bed in the room but before he did he handed Brax an album he found in Casey's back pack..

Brax made himself a cuppa and sat down on the chair, he opened up the album, there were pictures of Casey from birth, a photo of him with his first tooth, his first school photo where he had a big grin on his face, a photo of every birthday, a photo of Casey holding a soccer ball and a trophy,.

Tear's escaped from Brax's eyes, looking at the pictures was like looking at a complete stranger, he didn't know the kid in the photo's. It broke his heart that he had lost out on so much of Casey's life.

* * *

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

I woke up as the day light shone thought the window, I saw my dad fast asleep in the bed beside me and Kyle asleep on the single bed. I felt so numb inside, I couldn't be here, I couldn't be part of their lives, she made that quite clear to me.

I got out of the bed quietly and pulled on my trainers, I shoved my album into my bag and what ever clothes were hanging on the radiator. I moved closer to the door and looked back towards the beds, a tear escaped my eye, I had to walk away from this life with my dad and his family, I couldn't be part of it anymore.

I put my hand on the door to open it but it was locked, I couldn't see a key to get out, I started to panic pulling at the door. Before, I knew it Kyle was holding onto me trying to calm me down, but I retaliated against him as I knew I needed to get out. I could hear him shouting at my dad to wake up.

**End of P.O.V**

"Casey, calm down" replied Brax in a very soft tone, we can sort everything out.

Casey stopped trying to pull away from Kyle and turned towards Brax.

"I have to go" cried Casey, I can't be part of your family anymore, please let me go.

"You are going now where mate" exclaimed Brax, you got it all wrong Case.

"No I didn't" cried Casey, she told me I couldn't be part of your family and you had agreed to this.

"You didn't care about me, you knew I had no where to go" shouted Casey, "I hate you", I want to go back to foster care, I wish I never wrote that stupid letter, my mum was right not having you involved in our lives because you would just have let us down over and over again, you don't care.

"I want you to ring Ms. Fletcher and get her to pick me up" shouted out a frustrated Casey, I don't want you in my life anymore.

Brax just shook his head, he pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door and went out leaving Casey and Kyle in the room together.

* * *

_**Brax's P.O.V**_

I went outside the motel to breath in some fresh air, it was still quite chilly. I felt sick at what Casey had said to me, but he was right, I had let him down so badly.

He really did hate me and I wouldn't blame him. I took him from foster care and promised him a loving home, but I let him down like I let down Ricky.

When Heath told me over the phone last night that Ricky was in hospital and was suffering from "Postal Natal Depression"I couldn't believe it, why wasn't I more observant where she was concerned.

I have disappointed the three most important people in my life, Ricky now ending up in hospital, Matthew, no mum or dad around to care for him and Casey, he is in so much pain, anger eating up inside him, I have let them all down.

I scrolled through the contact list on my phone until I came to Ms. Fletcher s number, I knew I had to make amends and my first priority now was to do right by Casey.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

Casey sat on the bed with his leg crossed, Kyle sat on the end of the bed.

"You got it all wrong mate" exclaimed Kyle, your dad never told Ricky to send you packing.

Casey looked towards Kyle, "Its all my fault, I shouldn't have wrote that stupid letter" exclaimed Casey, that woman was right, I came between them as a family, I should have listened when that woman said "Brax and Ricky were very happy and to leave the past in the past".

"Wait, wait a second Case" said Kyle, who was the woman that said that and when?

"I don't know, I cant remember her name I had it written down on paper but I threw it away" exclaimed Casey

"Can you remember when this was" questioned Kyle

"It was soon after my mum died" explained Casey, my Nana and granddad brought me to her house in Mangrove River.

Kyle looked at Casey and asked "By any chance was her name Cheryl Braxton" quizzed Kyle.

"That's it Cheryl Braxton" said Casey, why do you ask?.

"No reason" replied Kyle, but maybe your dad doesn't need to know about this at the moment, not right now anyway.

"What you have to understand Casey" exclaimed Kyle, is your dad loves you so much, he drove like a mad man to the city yesterday evening when he discovered what Ricky had done. He didn't even care if we went off the road with the dense fog, he was out to find you no matter what it took.

"I know he is going to ring Ms. Fletcher as he doesn't want to hurt you anymore" and if that is what is going to make you happy again he will do it without any hesitation.

"I don't want to go back into foster care" explained Casey, tears falling again from his eyes, I just want a place to call home, I want so much to be with my dad but it is not going to work.

Kyle moved closer to Casey and pulled him in for a hug, "If you want to come home with us to Summer Bay" exclaimed Kyle, just let your dad know, we will all be there for you I promise.

"Anyway, I have yet to meet someone who can beat me in Fifa" said Kyle with a smile, and a little bird said you might be my guy.

Just then Brax opened in the door and saw Casey and Kyle sitting on the bed, Kyle's arm wrapped around him, he was glad Kyle was there for Casey.

"Could you give us a minute mate" asked Brax as he looked towards Kyle.

"Sure, no problem" replied Kyle as he stood up, I might pop down and get us some breakfast any requests as he looked at Casey and then Brax both shook their heads.

* * *

Casey remained on the bed with his legs crossed and stared down at the blanket.

"I don't know how many more times I can say sorry Case, but I am" exclaimed Brax as he went over and sat on the bed next to Casey.

"You were right to be angry with me" said Brax, but I never told Ricky to tell you to leave, I would never have wanted you to go.

Casey looked up at Brax, tears still escaping from his eyes, "I don't hate you, I don't even know you" replied Casey, but I am so scared it makes me feel sick all the time.

Brax put his arm around Casey and pulled him in tight for a hug.

"I know you wanted to go back to foster care" exclaimed Brax, I even went as far as retrieving Ms Fletcher's number from the contact list, but that is not what I want Case, I need you in my life as much as you need me.

"Casey I am not going to give up on you now" said Brax, I am your dad and you are my son. I know we won't always see eye to eye, and you definitely won't be happy with the decisions I make on your behalf at times. You probably don't even like the decision I am making now by not ringing Ms. Fletcher, but I don't care because I am a parent now and have to be responsible where you and Matthew are concerned.

Casey wiped away the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at Brax, "She said I was in the way, I am scared to go back there, she looked so mad at me as if she hated me. "Maybe, I could stay with Kyle or Heath and I could see you everyday, she might not be mad then?"

"I know this is hard on you Case" exclaimed Brax, but I only want what is best for you and right now that is being with your family, we are going to work this out, I promise you. Casey gave a bleak smile and cuddled in closer to his dad.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I dreaded going back there, back to Summer Bay. I felt really safe sitting here with my dad and his arms wrapped around me, I just wished it was him and me. My stomach feels sick again I want to vomit, I can still picture her face when she told me I had to go. Why couldn't it have been me, my mum and my dad, at least just for a little while. I don't know if I will be ever able to trust her or even be in the same room as her, this is all wrong!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_When I started my story, I thought I would only get as far as chapter 5 but I have surprised myself, I still have some more ideas regarding this story so hope you keep reading and also to the wonderful reviewers, hope you keep reviewing as I enjoy reading them. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy_**

It was near mid-day by the time Kyle, Brax and Casey got back to Summer bay, the temperature had rose some bit so driving conditions weren't as bad. Casey sat in the back seat staring through the window.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I saw the big sign saying "WELCOME TO SUMMERBAY" that I saw a few days ago when my dad first brought me here. My stomach didn't feel too great, especially when I saw Kyle turn into the drive way outside the front of the house.

I opened the door fast, jumped out and ran to the side of the house where I just started vomiting.

"Are you OK, mate" my dad asked as he came up behind me and rubbed my back, probably trying to calm me down.

I turned around and there was Kyle, Heath and Darcy all standing there just looking at me as if I was some kind of a freak.

"I am fine" I replied knowing deep down I was so scared, scared of how she would react towards me.

**End of P.O.V**

"Welcome back mate" smiled Heath as he patted Casey on the shoulder.

"I am sorry I left you all alone with Ricky" cried Darcy if anything had happened to you it would have been all my fault.

"Leave it Darcy, that's enough" exclaimed Heath, we are not going back there, Case is back now so there is no harm done.

Brax put his hand on Casey's shoulder and led him into the house, he knew Casey was vomiting not from being sick but from worry and being scared.

"I rang Nate as you asked" replied Heath, he should be here soon.

"Cheers, thanks mate" said Brax. "Do you want a drink Case" questioned Brax as Casey sat on the couch, Darcy staying close by him.

"OK, thanks" replied Casey.

Brax nodded at Kyle to follow him into the kitchen.

"Thanks Kyle" exclaimed Brax, you were there for me in every way, I won't forget it.

"What are families for if we cannot be there for each other" replied Kyle. I remember when I first came to Summer Bay nearly three years ago, I was scared like Case is now, I didn't know how I would fit into the Braxton Family. "But I did" replied Kyle, you all made it happen for me. "I know where Casey is coming from" and I promised we would all be there for him, just like you were all there for me.

"I really appreciate you putting up with me all the way to the city, I won't forget it mate" replied Brax as he patted Kyle in the back. Kyle smiled

"I must head off and catch up with Phoebe before she thinks I have done a runner. "Catch up tomorrow Case, so I can kick your butt in Fifa" said Kyle as he headed out the door.

Brax walked over towards the couch and gave Casey the drink just as Nate knocked on the door

"Nate, thanks for coming" replied Brax

"We will pop back later" said Heath as he gently pulled Darcy up from the couch.

"Why can't I stay" protested Darcy as Heath shoved her out the door. "Because it doesn't concern you Nosy" Heath replied with a stern look on his face.

"Casey, this is Cooper" exclaimed Brax.

"I don't need a doctor, I am fine" Casey protested as he looked up at Brax with a sad miserable look on his face.

" Nice to meet you Casey" interrupted Nate, trying to break the tension between Casey and his dad.

"I am just going to check you over" explained Nate, you have been through a bit of an ordeal. After a few minutes of thorough examination.

"All fine here" replied Nate, you are a strong young lad.

"I will just remove those bandages from your hands, they don't look great". Nate gently removed the bandage from Casey's right hand, "that seems fine" he replied no need to reapply a bandage.

When he went to remove the bandage from Casey's left hand he noticed Casey winced a bit from pain.

"This doesn't look too great, it seems to be quite infected" said Nate as he saw oozing coming from it.

He turned towards Brax "I am going to clean it up and numb the area with an injection first" explained Nate. Before he knew it Casey had left the couch and was in the bathroom vomiting again.

"We have a problem here" informed Nate, either Casey has a bug or he has a fear of needles. "There is something telling me it's the second one" replied Nate, so unless you are good at talking him round you will probably have to restrain him and believe me trying to restrain a teenager isn't easy.

Brax rubbed his head before he headed into the bathroom to attend to Casey.

"All right mate" said Brax as he rubbed Casey's back who was still leaning over the toilet vomiting.

"I can't do it, no needles" replied Casey who was starting to panic

"If you don't allow him Casey to clean it up" explained Brax it will become septic and then you will have to be admitted to hospital. "I will be by your side Casey, I won't let any harm come to you" replied Brax who helped Casey to his feet.

"No, I can't do it " protested Casey, "I won't and you can't make me".

"If you don't get your backside out there fast Casey, I will drag you out there myself" replied Brax sternly, "so what is it going to be?"

Casey looked at his dad annoyed and stormed out past him.

"You are doing the right thing Casey" replied Nate as they both arrived back out into the lounge.

Casey sat back down on the couch with Brax sitting next to him. Brax held a tight grip on Casey's left wrist so Nate could numb the area and using his free hand Brax pulled Casey's head in towards his chest so he wouldn't see the injection.

"Ouch" cried Casey as he tried to pull back his hand but failed to so from Brax's tight grip. "You are doing good mate" replied Brax, trying to encourage Casey.

"Well done" replied Nate, it will take a few minutes to numb the area, so just sit back and relax while I have a quick word with your dad.

Brax and Nate retreated to the kitchen. "Is everything Ok" questioned a worried looking Brax, "Casey! he will be all right?".

"Everything is fine" replied Nate, we got notes back from the city hospital regarding Casey. It was suggested he be reviewed again here by a counselor, they suggested it might help him open up about the loss of his mum and whatever else is going on with him.

Brax looked over at Casey sitting on the couch he was just staring down at his hand.

"OK" replied Brax, whatever it takes to get him back on the right track.

"How is Ricky doing" questioned Brax. "She is fine" replied Nate, it will take some time for Ricky but she will be fine. "I have started her on anti-depressants and we also run two talking therapies in the hospital, (CBT) Cognitive Behavioral Therapy and (IPT) Interpersonal Therapy both are quite effective, she attended the CBT today and will be doing the IPT during the week. They run for about 6 weeks, so when released from hospital it will be important for Ricky to attend these therapies for the required period of time.

"How long will she have to be on the anti-depressants" Brax questioned.

"Again, it varies from person to person, but usually up to six months and maybe sometimes a year. "Ricky has been asking after Casey so I informed her he was fine" give her a few days to herself and maybe towards the end of the week it would be good for you to call and visit her.

"But in the meantime, maybe send her a text" exclaimed Nate with a smile.

* * *

"OK! Casey" I think that should be numbed enough replied Nate as he went over to the couch. He started to clean out the wound and put on a clean sterile dressing.

"Do you know if Casey received a tetanus in the hospital" questioned Nate as he looked to Brax who seemed to be away in another world.

"Sorry! yes I am almost 100% sure he did" replied Brax as he went over to the couch and sat back down beside Casey.

"I am going to give you penicillin and some pain relieve for Casey" replied Nate, make sure he completes the antibiotic and only give him pain relief when required.

"Thanks Nate" said Brax, I really appreciate it.

"No worries" replied Nate and any problems ring me, I will pop back in a few days and change the dressing. and Brax, don't forget to send a text it will mean a lot?

"You must be hungry mate" questioned Brax as he headed into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. "Typical, an empty fridge" replied Brax, maybe we will get a pizza any requests as he looked towards Casey.

"I don't mind" replied Casey, can I turn on the TV?.

"Sure mate" I will just pop next door and collect Matthew.

"No don't leave me" cried a scared looking Casey.

"I am just going across the hall" replied Brax I will leave the door opened you can watch me.

"No, I can't stay here on my own" said Casey getting all worked up and looking towards every door to see where Ricky was.

"It's all right Case" exclaimed Brax who approached his son and pulled him in for a hug, no one is going to hurt you.

"Where is she?" Casey questioned "O, sorry mate between everything that s going on I didn't get a chance to tell you" replied Brax. Ricky is in hospital, she is suffering from Post Natal Depression.

"Is it my fault" asked Casey in a soft tone.

"No, Case it is nobody's fault" some woman suffer from it after giving birth and Ricky just happens to be one of them, but she will be fine.

"How about you, Matthew and myself have a boys day in on the couch" quizzed Brax with a smile, we will shut the world out.

"That would be cool" smiled Casey, but I am still coming in with you to collect Matthew.

* * *

"Everything OK" smiled Bianca as Brax and Casey made an appearance.

"I will have one of those if it is going" exclaimed Brax as Bianca held a cuppa in her hand.

"Sure, no problem" replied Bianca, what about you Case can I get you something a juice maybe?

"I am fine" replied Casey as he sat in front of the TV with Darcy.

"Did Nate mention how Ricky is doing" questioned Heath as Brax picked up Matthew from the bassinet and sat at the table holding his son with Heath and Bianca.

"She is doing good" replied Brax but it is a long road and will take some time for the medication to work.

"I feel so bad" said Bianca that I didn't pick up on any of the signs.

"So much happened at the same time" explained Brax, it was hard for anyone to see what was happening.

"We are there for you mate" exclaimed Heath, any help you need regarding Casey or Matthew while you visit Ricky just give us a shout.

"Have you thought about enrolling Casey in Summer Bay High" questioned Bianca.

"I didn't even think about it" replied Brax, but maybe it would do him good having a routine.

"Leave it with me" said Bianca, I will get in contact with his previous school to retrieve his records, but until then I think maybe a bit of TLC for a few days from his dad wouldn't go astray.

* * *

Brax spent the rest of the day/evening in front of the TV with Casey and Matthew and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Casey will you hold Matthew while I get him a bottle" questioned Brax.

"I can't" replied Casey I might drop him or hurt him.

"That's not going to happen" replied Brax as he got Casey to hold out his two arms and left Matthew into them. Casey just sat on the couch, paled face and looking nervous as Matthew stared up at him, he never held a baby before.

"Smile" said Brax as he took a photo on Ricky's camera of his two boys, there first reunion.

"Is your hand soar mate" questioned Brax as he fed Matthew his bottle.

"It's fine" replied Casey as he looked at his bandage.

"You know I didn't do this to my hands" questioned Casey as he looked towards his dad.

Brax just presumed Casey had caused the lacerations to his hands as that is what the doctor in the city had informed him. "You never really said Casey" replied Brax, what happened them?

Casey looked down towards the floor, "It was the man in foster care, Mr. Fisher" replied Casey, it was our punishment when we were late for our meals. "He used a leather belt across the palm of our hands" said Casey as tears escaped again from his eyes.

**Flashback**:

_**Brax remembered back to the day when Casey and Darcy came back late for dinner, when Casey pulled up his sleeves for his punishment, that's where all this was coming from. **_

"You done nothing wrong Casey" replied Brax as he put his arm around Casey, I am sorry you had to go through all that.

"By the time I am finished with Mr. Fisher he won't lay a hand on any kid again" exclaimed Brax.

"No, you can't hurt him" cried Casey, you will end up in prison and I will end up back in care, please Dad, please don't do anything.

"I meant I will report him to Ms Fletcher, so they can investigate and prevent him from ever doing it again to other kids" replied Brax as he kissed Casey in the head and pulled him in even closer.

* * *

"Yay, you are back" screamed an excited Phoebe as she ran towards Kyle and jumped into his arms.

"Hi babe" replied Kyle as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Let me get you a beer" said Phoebe and you can fill me in on everything. Kyle went over and sat at the bar in Angelo's.

"So, did ye find Casey" questioned Phoebe

"Yes, and he is fine" said Kyle, I actually felt sorry for the kid, he was lying on his mum's grave. "If I was rejected by the Braxton's when I came here at least I would find somewhere safe to go, but Casey he had no one he could turn to. "Anyway, I made a promise to myself, when I saw Brax carry him out from the grave that he would never feel rejected again, not while I am around anyway" explained Kyle.

"You are a wonderful, loving man" replied Phoebe and that's why I Love you! "There is something that is puzzling me Phoebe" replied Kyle but you must keep it to yourself for now anyway.

"What is it babe" questioned Phoebe with a serious look on her face.

"Casey has met her, Cheryl I mean" replied Kyle, seemingly after his mum died his grandparents brought him there but Cheryl sent them packing.

"Where did you hear this from" asked Phoebe.

"Casey told me in the motel" but the thing is Brax hasn't a clue.

"I wonder how long Cheryl has know about Casey" quizzed a puzzled Phoebe.

"I am not sure" replied Kyle, maybe since he was born, it will destroy the relationship between Brax and Cheryl forever.

"What am I going to do" questioned Kyle, do I tell him or just hope he will find out the truth soon. Phoebe rubbed her hand up along Kyle's arm, "Maybe, it would be worth discussing with Heath first"

* * *

After a long afternoon of quality time, Casey had headed to his room to get a good night sleep. Brax picked up a tired Matthew and left him into his bassinet. He put the cups into the sink and went towards his bedroom, he hadn't been in the room in a good few nights.

He opened in the door, there room that's was always warm with a smell of scented candles was dark and dreary, clothes thrown on the bed, the mirror covered over with a blanket. This is where Ricky had spent a lot of her time lately, living in darkness, not wanting to let in the light. Brax shut the door, he couldn't face sleeping there tonight and returned once again to the couch.

"Casey, what are you doing out of bed" questioned Brax .

"I can't sleep without my earphones to block out the quietness" replied a sleepy Casey.

"Sorry mate, I forgot they were stolen from you" exclaimed Brax, I will get Kyle to sort some out for you tomorrow," but for tonight how about Matthew and I stay in your bedroom" replied Brax, that way we can all get some sleep.

"Sounds good" smiled Casey as he headed back into his bedroom. Brax picked up his phone, and started to type a message

_**"I love you so much Ricky and I miss you" love Brax XXXX (Message sent).**_

He picked up the bassinet and turned of the light in the lounge and headed into Casey's bedroom, hoping they would all get a good night sleep.

* * *

_**Coming Up!**_

_**Casey attends Summer Bay high and is soon targeted by the school bullies, leading to more trouble for Casey. Also, Ricky returns back to Summer Bay and tries to rebuild her relationship with Brax and Matthew, but in order to do that she needs to connect with Casey first, but this won't be easy?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**_Thanks to you all for taking the time out to read my story and write your wonderful reviews, I enjoy reading each and every one of them long or short. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy_**

Brax strolled out into the Kitchen pulling on his black t-shirt. It had been a long night, Matthew waking up every two hours instead of every four hours, he didn't seem to have much of a routine and Casey turned and twisted all night too.

Both boys were flat out sleeping considering it was 10am in the morning. He put on the kettle and popped two slices of bread in the toaster, he was just about to sit down and enjoy tea and toast when Kyle and Phoebe arrived in feeling all chirpy after their good night sleep.

"How's it going" replied a happily smiley Phoebe

"Trying to be a dad and mom to two kids isn't easy" replied a sleepy looking Brax as he ate into his toast.

"Is there anything we can do to help" questioned Kyle as he sat on the couch handing Phoebe a cuppa and sipped the one he had made for himself.

"It's fine" replied Brax, I might get a kip on the couch later when Matthew goes down for his next nap.

"Why don't you head back into bed now" questioned Phoebe, we are good to take care of the boys for a couple of hours.

"That would be great, if you are sure" said Brax

"Morning, sleepy head" Phoebe said as she saw Casey arrive into the lounge.

"Hi" replied a grumpy, sleepy Casey

"You must have got out of the wrong side of the bed Case" smiled Kyle

"Try and sleep in the same room as a screeching baby" said Casey

"Awe, you poor baby" replied Phoebe as she stood up putting her hands around his shoulders. "Sit here and I will get your breakfast" said Phoebe as she shoved Casey onto a chair at the table. "So, what would sir like this morning" questioned Phoebe as Brax, Kyle and Casey looked towards her.

"Cereal will be fine" replied Casey with a smile.

"So Casey mate, how about that game of Fifa after your breakfast" suggested Kyle so I can whip your backside.

"Ten dollars for the winner" exclaimed Casey feeling very confident.

"Why not, ten dollars it is" replied Kyle as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his ten dollars. "Yours up here also mate" replied Kyle as he pointed to the coffee table where he placed his money.

"I am supposed to be a kid" replied Casey, I don't carry cash with me as he glanced over towards Brax in the hope he would jump in and pay up on his behalf.

"Don't look at me mate" smiled Brax, I only pay out to people who work for me.

"What will I have to do to earn ten dollars" questioned Casey.

"Let me think, clean the inside and outside of my Ute" exclaimed Brax as he stood up to put his plate into the sink.

"Fine, but I need the cash up front" said Casey, and when I beat Kyle I will return the money to you so I won't have to wash any car, deal.

"Deal" replied Brax as he handed Casey his antibiotic's with a glass of water.

* * *

"Any milk left" questioned Heath as he strolled into Brax's house looking into the fridge before he even got a reply.

"Why ask a question mate" exclaimed Brax if you are not going to wait for the answer.

"Someone is in bad form this morning" replied Heath, you must have got out the wrong side of the bed as he headed back into his own flat drinking milk out of the carton.

"Right Phoebe, I will take you up on your offer and get some kip" exclaimed Brax "but make sure you don't loose any of my two boys while I am gone" he smiled before heading into the spare room.

* * *

A couple hours later, Phoebe and Kyle prepared lunch as Casey and Darcy hung out in the trampoline.

"I needed that, thanks a mill" replied Brax as he arrived back into the lounge.

"How is my little man" smiled Brax as he picked up Matthew who was starting to smile and went over and sat on the couch.

"He is great, such an easy baby to mind" replied Kyle and for Casey I am officially ten dollars down, I can't believe I was beaten by a kid.

"That's my boy" replied Brax with a smirk.

"Hi guys" said Bianca as herself and Heath arrived in.

"That's look lovely" exclaimed Heath picking up some salad that was left on the table before Phoebe gave him a whack with the tea towel.

"I suppose we can set for two more, what do you think Kyle?" questioned Phoebe.

"That would be lovely, thanks" replied Bianca, anyway Gina rang me and Casey's file is being sent to us, so he should be good to start Summer Bay High the day after tomorrow when the school returns after mid-term if that suits.

"Wow, that's fast" replied Brax but I suppose I have to do what's best for Case. "We should all hit the beach tomorrow" suggested Kyle, make a morning of it maybe lunch in the restaurant afterwards before they head back to school. Everyone, smiled in agreement.

* * *

**The Beach**

"This is boring" said Casey as he stood on a surf board on the sand, Darcy on the other side of him as Heath demonstrated to them both how to hold their balance while surfing.

"Everyone has to start at the beginning mate" exclaimed Brax as he sat on the sand holding Matthew, Bianca, Phoebe and Kyle had gone out for a swim.

"I would sooner kick a ball around" replied Casey, "what is the point to this anyway, who wants to stand on a board in the sea?"

"It is a river boy thing" explained Darcy, your dad and my dad were involved with the River Boys group they were know as the surfer gang.

Kyle and Phoebe came back in from their swim and wrapped a towel around themselves before sitting down next to Brax on the sand.

"How is it going there, are you ready to hit the ocean yet" questioned Kyle with a smirk.

"That's the best idea I have heard since we got here" exclaimed Casey, where better to learn but out in the ocean.

"How good of a swimmer are you Case" quizzed Brax.

"I am the best" replied Casey. Heath turned towards Brax, "I think it is time" replied Heath.

"Yes I think you may be right" said Brax as he handed Matthew over to Phoebe.

Brax grabbed Casey under his two arms and Heath caught him by his legs and they headed towards the sea.

"No, please don't" cried out Casey, I will learn how to surf on the sand.

"Too late Casey" replied Brax as they caught him and threw him into the sea both of them stood there laughing. Casey came back out of the sea in a huff and looked at them both with a serious face while Brax and Heath stood there, they couldn't help but laugh. "That wasn't very nice" Casey grunted as he past them both out.

About half hour later Brax, Heath, Casey and Kyle played some footie on the sand while Bianca, Phoebe and Darcy sat on the sand looking on as Matthew slept in his pram. Later they all headed to the restaurant for pizza before heading home for the evening.

* * *

"Hi there" replied Nate as Brax, Heath, Casey, Darcy, Bianca and Matthew arrived back from the beach.

"I just popped in to check on Casey's wound and change his bandage?".

"No problem" replied Brax as he opened in the door.

"How is everything going Casey" quizzed Nate as he removed the bandage.

"Fine" replied Casey "Great, that is coming on well" exclaimed Nate as he put on a clean new sterile bandage.

Casey then got up and headed into his bedroom.

"How are you getting on here" Nate asked Brax

"Busy, dealing with two kids full time is no joke, but I have plenty help" replied Brax

"Well if it suits you, Ricky is up for a visit tomorrow if you can pop in" exclaimed Nate and I am sure she would love to see baby Matthew also ."And hopefully next week she will probably be up to coming home".

Casey stood in the hallway and hearing of Ricky's return he found a tear escaping from his eye, everything was going great with his dad and Matthew, the thought of Ricky returning made him feel sick inside.

Brax and Casey spent most of the evening hanging out, watching a movie and just relaxing.

"Everything all right mate" questioned Brax, you seem a bit quite this evening, "are you worried about starting school tomorrow?"

"No it's not that" replied Casey in a soft tone, I just wish it could stay like this forever, you, Matthew and me I really enjoy it.

Brax pulled Casey in for a hug, he did wonder what way things were going to be like when Ricky returned, as much as he loved Ricky, no one was going to ever come between him and his two boys.

"Time for you to head to bed Case" replied Brax, remember you will have to be up early for school.

"Awe do I have to go now " quizzed Casey just a few more minutes.

"OK, I will get you drinking chocolate and then straight to bed" replied Brax.

"Don't forget to put in marshmallows this time" smiled Casey as Brax stood up from the couch.

Fifteen minutes later Casey said good night to Brax as he grabbed the ear phones Phoebe had left on the table for him and headed towards his bedroom.

* * *

**Casey's P.O.V**

I went into my bedroom and sat on the bed, I really enjoyed today hanging out with my dad and the rest of them it was fun.

I looked at my new mobile phone my dad had gotten for me, the date kept flashing up at me.

I stood up from my bed and went over to the storage press I had my clothes in, I pushed my hand in behind the clothes hanging up and pulled out a small storage box, I opened it up and took out a envelope addressed to myself.

I went back over and sat on my bed for a few minutes just staring at the envelope before opening it, my hand shaking a bit. I started to read the letter my tears started to escape down my face

_**To my Beautiful Little Boy Casey, Obviously, I am no longer with you in person if you are reading this letter.**_

_** Today, fourteen years ago you came into this world, you were the best gift anyone could ever ask for. You were my everything, my whole world and I enjoyed spending every minute with you. **_

_**"HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY" dear Casey, I hope you are spending it with my mum and dad and that they are spoiling you rotten with the biggest birthday cake. **_

_**Don't forget to keep on our little tradition next week with the candles, keep the light going for us both. Lots of hugs and kisses my sweet baby on your special day. Love Mum XXXXXXXX**_

Casey lid on the bed and pulled on his ear phones, holding onto the letter with one hand and wiped away the tears with his other hand. "Happy Birthday to me" he whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

**Brax's P.O.V**

I really enjoyed the last couple of days spending time with my boys. I am nervous for Casey starting Summer Bay High tomorrow.

For me it feels like letting go your kid of five years for the first time to attend school. I don't want him to suffer anymore pain or rejection in life, part of me would prefer to keep him with me 24hour so he would be safe.

I don't know how he is going to take it when Ricky comes back next week. I hope he knows I love him to bits and that he can tell me anything that I am going to keep him safe.

I am looking forward to seeing Ricky tomorrow, I have missed her so much. I hope we can work through things and that she will open up to me regarding her Post Natal Depression.

What if she still resents Casey, and pushes him out of our lives. My head is in a spin again, so many thought going through it, all negative.

**Coming Up**

**Casey starts Summer Bay High and Brax's first reunion with Ricky in almost over a week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Thanks to you all for taking the time out to read my story and for your wonderful reviews, FrankElza, Guest, Kitkat and Thay, I enjoyed reading them. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy** _

"Are you up Case" shouted Brax as he walked into the boys room and opened up the blinds letting the daylight shine in.

"Do you have to do that" questioned Casey as he winged before rolling over in the bed and pulling the blanket up over his head, its way too early!

"Come on mate" replied Brax as he pulled the blankets off the bed, you can't be late on your first day at "Summer Bay High". so get your skates on quickly as I will be back in five so make sure you are out of the bed or there will be trouble.

Brax returned into the kitchen and sorted out bottle's for Matthew's feed while they visited Ricky at the hospital. He was a bit apprehensive about today in many ways, Casey starting school and Ricky.

"I can't do this stupid Tie" exclaimed Casey as he came out into the lounge.

"Here let me do it" replied Brax as he tied up the tie. "The one and only thing I learned how to do in school was how to get the tie right" smiled Brax.

"Now what do you want to eat" questioned Brax as he returned into the kitchen, Casey following behind.

"What's with all the bottles" questioned Casey, normally Brax would only make up one bottle when required.

"I thought maybe it might be easier have some on standby" replied Brax, he hated lying to Casey but he didn't want to upset him on his first day at school by telling him they were going to visit Ricky especially how Casey felt about the whole Ricky situation.

"Hi Casey" smiled Darcy as she walked into the lounge, if you are ready we can walk to school together.

"I was going to drop him in being his first day" replied Brax.

"That would be so UN-cool uncle Brax" replied Darcy with a serious look on her face, he isn't a five year old.

"She is right Dad" exclaimed Casey as he spoke the same time as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, maybe I should walk.

"OK, what ever makes you happy" replied Brax but before you go I need a photo of you on your first day at school.

Casey shook his head "I hate taking photo's".

"Come on mate! One for me" questioned Brax with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Fine then" replied Casey as he stood up from the table like a sergeant major with the biggest smile on his face. Even though he was fourteen, he looked a lot younger.

* * *

After Casey and Darcy had left for school, Brax grabbed Matthew's changing bag and put in some bottles and what ever other supplies was needed. He picked up Matthew from the bassinet and smiled at him, "you are going to see mummy now" said Brax as he strapped him into the car seat and wrapped a blanket around him.

* * *

Darcy and Casey strolled into the school grounds as students where rushing around the place. "Are you nervous" questioned Darcy as she looked over at Casey who seemed to be getting a little pale.

"A little" replied Casey but I will be fine since I have got my bodyguard right beside me as he gave a small push to Darcy with a smile.

"Hey! New Kid on the Block" shouted a student as Casey and Darcy walked past.

"Ignore them" replied Darcy, they are trouble.

"Oi! New Kid, I am talking to you" as three boys stood in front of Casey and Darcy.

"Get lost, No Brainier" replied Darcy, come on Casey as she gave a small pull to him.

"Did you bring mummy with you Casey" questioned one of the boys as the other two laughed, catch you later mate and they strolled off.

* * *

Brax opened in the door into the room where Ricky was carrying the car seat with one hand and the nappy bag on the other. Ricky turned and looked with a bleak smile, she didn't know how he felt since she sent Casey packing.

"Hi baby" smiled Brax as he left down the car seat on the floor. Ricky got off the bed and ran straight into his arms holding on tight, she had missed him holding her with his muscular arms, the smell of his aftershave.

"I have missed you so much" replied Brax as rubbed his hand down along her blond hair and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. They both sat on the side of the bed and stared into each others eyes, each of them as scared as the other not knowing how each other felt.

"How is Case doing" questioned Ricky with a nervous expression on her face.

"He is good" replied Brax, he started Summer Bay High today, I think he was nervous.

"I am so sorry for what I done" exclaimed Ricky, if anything had happened to him.

"Don't keep punishing yourself" smiled Brax, everything is all right so maybe we should start focusing on the future.

"I wasn't sure we would have a future" replied Ricky, I can't forgive myself for what I did to Casey, and how I neglected by beautiful little boy Matthew so I wouldn't expect you to forgive me.

"Don't do this Ricky" said Brax as he lifted her chin up wards and wiped away a tear that had escaped down her face "I love you, and nothing is going to change that" replied Brax, "we can get through this together but only if that is what you want", "I understand it is a lot to ask you to take on Casey as well, but he is part of my life, a big part of my life now". "I will understand Ricky if it is all too much for you" exclaimed Brax, you are trying to deal with the post natal, I shouldn't expect you to accept Casey just because he is my kid.

"I do want to be with you" replied Ricky "more than anything" but I can't see Casey excepting me back into his life.

"I suppose, maybe you are right" said Brax, but all we can do is try and hope our love is strong enough to get through this it must be worth one shot at least.

"Thank you" smiled Ricky for being so wonderful, a great dad, and a wonderful lover.

"Well if I am that wonderful" replied Brax, we will have a lot of making up to do when you get out of here as he once again wrapped his arms around Ricky pulling her tight into his chest making her feel safe.

Matthew began to wriggle a bit in the car seat and let out a cry interrupting his Mum and dad from some well deserved quality time.

"Hey little man" smiled Brax as he bent down and lifted Matthew out of the car seat.

"Do you think you are ready" questioned Brax as he looked over at Ricky.

"I sure hope so" replied Ricky as she put out her hands to take her little baby into her arms.

"He has got heavy" smiled Ricky as she stared down at Matthew, she had missed him so much, even though it was only a week it seemed like a life time.

* * *

Casey walked out into the school grounds hoping to meet up with Darcy for lunch, he turned a corner only to be faced with the three boys from earlier.

"Hey mate" smiled the leader who put his arm around Casey's shoulder and pulled him in near the wall the other two boys standing behind.

"I am Courtney, this is Jaime and that one is Tyler" replied Courtney.

"Rumour has it that your are Darryl Braxton's kid" is that right questioned Courtney

"What's it to you" replied Casey

"We are only being nice mate" smiled Courtney as he turned to Jaime and Tyler "Isn't that right boys" as they both nodded in agreement.

"Do you see, the way it works around here" replied Courtney is that we do what we want and you do what we say as he lightly slapped Casey on the face.

"I am doing nothing for you" replied Casey as he tried to walk away only to be pushed further against the wall by Jaime and Tyler.

"Now you listen and listen well" smiled Courtney as he stood very close to Casey, "I need 100 dollars by Friday and you my friend are going to get it for me, because if you don't I will make your life hell" "Comprende".

"What are you boys doing around here" questioned Mrs Palmer as she looked at all four boys.

"We are only telling Casey here" replied Courtney with a smug look on his face "what a great school he as come to and how it has a great principal".

"I bet you are" said Gina now move along.

"Later's Case" replied Courtney with a smirk before they moved away.

"Casey, were they hassling you" questioned Gina, they are year 12 students and have a habit of throwing there weight around.

"No" nodded a very nervous and scared Casey.

"If you are sure" replied Gina, why don't you come with me and I will introduce you to Jett and VJ they are in your year. "If you think of it also Casey, you might let your dad know it is 100 dollars for school book rental, no panic whenever he can drop it in.

"OK" replied Casey and followed Gina.

"Jett and VJ" called Gina as she could see them in the distance.

Both boys arrived over "this is Casey, why don't you both show him around and introduce him to the others in your class" replied Gina with a smile.

"Sure" replied Jett, "do you want to come to the diner first and get lunch with us".

"I was supposed to meet Darcy" replied Casey but I can't see her, so yes that would be great.

* * *

Brax and Ricky lay in the bed looking into each others eyes, baby Matthew was stretched out in between them and was quite content.

"I suppose I better be heading back" said Brax, I need to be home before Case gets back from school.

"I wish you could stay longer babe" replied Ricky as she stroked his hair but hopefully I will get out of here next week. "I will try and get back in before then" said Brax as he picked up Matthew and placed him into the car seat. "Casey has an appointment with the Councillor in a few day's here in the hospital" replied Brax, so I will pop in here to you for the hour.

"I am counting the hours down already" exclaimed Ricky as she pulled her arms around Brax and kissed him, "Love you Babe and you my little prince charming" as she kissed Matthew.

* * *

"How was school" questioned Brax as Casey arrived into the lounge throwing his bag on the floor.

"It was fine" grunted Casey, is there anything to eat.

"I presume everything went well then" said Brax as he stood up to make Casey a sandwich.

"Mrs Palmer is looking for money for book rental" replied Casey.

"How much then" questioned Brax.

Casey thought for a minute, thinking of the treat that Courtney had made if he didn't get the money for him. "I think it was 200 dollars" replied Casey.

"200 dollars" repeated Brax, you could buy a whole library full of books with that. Leave it with me I will have it in the morning for you.

Casey smiled in acknowledgement and headed into his bedroom.

"How was Ricky" whispered Bianca as she appeared into the kitchen to where Brax was.

"She is actually doing great and looking great" replied Brax. "She was asking for you all and cant wait to get home".

"That is wonderful Brax" replied Bianca, I am delighted you both are going to give your relationship a chance especially for little Matthew, you and Heath grew up with one parent and Casey also.

"That wasn't by choice" exclaimed Brax, I would have been there for Casey from the start if Natalie had let me.

"I wasn't blaming you" explained Bianca, I know you would have been there for him, look you and Ricky were always great together and it would be a shame if you had decided to go your own way, that's all I am saying.

"What's with the 200 dollars book rental" questioned Brax, Casey mentioned Gina Palmer asked him for it.

"He must have got his wires crossed" replied Bianca, it is 100 dollars.

"That sounds more like it" said Brax, "Is it OK to give it to you?" as he pulled the 100 dollars out from his wallet.

"No problem" replied Bianca I will sort out his books tomorrow.

* * *

Friday arrived at last, Casey had almost done a week at school and had avoided bumping into Courtney and his friends since Monday. He got along great with Jett and VJ and all three had a lot in common, especially soccer which Casey enjoyed most. He knew today was when Courtney had requested him to pay up the money, but as his dad had given the book rental to Bianca meant he was going in empty handed.

Casey and Darcy and Jett walked in towards the school . On seeing Courtney, Casey felt a sudden chill of fear shiver up his spine towards his skull. He could feel his hand quiver, he tried to calm himself down as he hurriedly went into the school building.

During recess, Casey went into use the toilet.

"Are you avoiding me mate" questioned Courtney as he appeared in behind Casey, Jaime and Tyler following. Casey turned and looked at the three boys, he just wanted to scream.

"I don't have your stupid money" Casey blurted out as he could feel his legs beginning to shake.

"Wrong answer Braxton" replied Courtney as he came right into Casey's face. Before Casey knew it he was held back by Jaime and Tyler while Courtney punched him into the stomach five times, causing Casey to bend over in pain while holding back his tears from escaping.

"This isn't over yet Braxton" exclaimed Courtney, I will be back next week with another request and maybe this time you might actually get it right before all three of them headed out the door.

* * *

"Is everything OK" asked Darcy as she walked home with Casey from school, you don't look too good.

"I am fine" said Casey even though the pain in his stomach was hurting him so much.

"How did school go for you two" questioned Heath as they arrived back, "I bet you are glad it is the weekend".

"Yes" they both replied together. Casey your dad had to pop into the restaurant for a few hours, "so you can hang out in here with us for a while" exclaimed Heath.

"I am just going to change out of this uniform first" replied Casey as he opened in the door and headed into his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He pulled off his white shirt and tie and stood in front of the mirror looking at the bruising that was forming in his abdomen.

He pulled on a t-shirt and headed out into the kitchen where the pain relief was left. He opened the container and took two pain relief with a glass of water, then he took two more hoping he would get instant relief.

"What is delaying you Case" questioned Darcy as she appeared into the lounge.

"I am ready" replied Casey as he shoved on the lid on the box and shoved it back into the press.

"Come on then" replied Darcy, Dad said we could watch that movie I was telling you about. Both kids were just about to enter into Heath and Bianca's house when they heard Bianca say "It's great Ricky is coming home tomorrow"

Casey stood, he felt he couldn't breath, he could feel sweaty, light-headed.

"Dad" shouted Darcy, hurry up something is wrong with Casey.

Heath rushed to the door just on time to catch Casey as he collapsed into his arms.

"Ring Brax quickly" shouted Heath as he carried Casey into the lounge and placed him onto the couch.

After a few minutes Casey opened his eyes only to see eight more eyes staring back down at him.

"It's OK mate, just relax" explained Brax who had rushed back from the restaurant, "What happened?".

He heard Dad and Bianca discuss that Ricky was coming home tomorrow" exclaimed Darcy.

"Shut your face" replied Casey, I just didn't feel well, I missed lunch.

Brax looked over towards Heath and Bianca and then turned to Casey "What did I tell you about skipping meals Casey" replied Brax, I will get you something to eat.

"We will leave you to it" said Heath, if you need anything just give us a shout.

"Thanks mate, will do" replied Brax.

* * *

Brax heated up soup and gave it to Casey. When he had it finished, Brax sat down on the couch next to Casey.

"I was going to tell you this evening Casey" exclaimed Brax, that Ricky was coming home tomorrow, "she is doing great, cant wait to meet you" smiled Brax.

Casey pulled the blanket off himself and stood up. "I am going to bed".

"Casey" replied Brax, everything is going to be all right, and in a couple of weeks when Ricky has settled back in "maybe, you and I could go camping"

"If she has anything to do with it, I probably won't be living here" replied Casey a tear escaping down his cheek before he turned and headed into his bedroom.

* * *

**Coming Up!  
**

**Ricky tries to settle back into Motherhood and also tries to find a connection with Casey. Courtney takes his bullying to a higher level, leaving Casey to take the blunt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Thanks to you all for taking the time out to read my story and write your wonderful reviews. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy _

**Casey's P.O.V**

I lay there stretched out on the trampoline looking up at the blue sky above me, Ricky was due to come home today and I wasn't looking forward to it, I didn't know how to react around her. I couldn't bounce up and down on the trampoline today as my stomach ached since Courtney punched me. As a kid I always believed if I could jump high enough I would actually reach the sky, or if I could get the longest ladder I would finally reach it. I suppose as a child I always fanaticised about the sky, the clouds, the stars. Still today, I lie here wondering if there is a world beyond there, that big blue sky, if my mum is up there looking down on me.

**End of P.O.V**

"This is where you are hiding then" said Brax as he approached the trampoline. "You know Case this is your home so I don't want you to feel you cannot sit around inside in the couch" exclaimed Brax.

"I know" smiled Casey, I just like it out here as he pulled himself in an upright position. "Do you think there is another world up there" questioned Casey as he looked up towards the sky.

"Possibly, but whose to know" replied Brax, why do ask?

"It's silly, but I often wonder if my mum is up there looking down at me" explained Casey.

"I can't answer that Case" replied Brax as he looked towards Casey, but I no for sure she is with you in spirit.

"Anyway, I must go to collect Ricky" explained Brax, "Heath and Bianca are inside taking care of Matthew until I get back."

"Fine" replied Casey as he lid back down on the trampoline looking up towards the sky.

* * *

"What are you up to" questioned Jett as he arrived in the gate towards Casey.

"Not much" replied Casey "Just hanging" "Do you want to come over to my house and have a game on the Xbox" asked Jett.

"That's sound's cool" replied Casey anywhere but here as Ricky is coming home. "I just need to let uncle Heath know" said Casey as he ran inside.

"Hi Casey" replied Kyle as he came in from outside. "Where is Heath" questioned Casey as he looked around the lounge.

"He is probably gone next door" replied Kyle, "Is there anything wrong".

"Is it OK if I go to Jett's house" quizzed Casey as he looked towards Kyle for approval.

"Am, I suppose" replied Kyle, really unsure if he should be giving permission to Casey to go especially when Ricky was coming home. "But make sure you stay next door" said Kyle, your dad might want you back here when he gets back.

* * *

An hour later Brax pulled up in his UTE with Ricky. He felt Ricky was a bit apprehensive about coming home and having to deal with life away from the support of the doctors and nurses.

"Everything is going to be fine" exclaimed Brax as he held Ricky's hand, you will have the support from me, Kyle, Heath, Bianca and Phoebe.

"We will get through this" as he squeezed her hand a little tighter trying to reassure her.

"Thanks babe" smiled Ricky, "What are we waiting for then" as she opened the car door and stood out.

"Yay! Welcome home" said Phoebe as she saw Ricky and Brax approach the door. Ricky stood and smiled holding Brax's hand

"It is good to be home" replied Ricky as each of them in turn gave her a welcoming hug

"Are you all better now?" questioned Darcy from where she was positioned on the couch. Darcy has some mixed feelings about what had happened between Casey and Ricky and still kind of blamed herself for leaving Casey with Ricky on that particular day.

"I am getting there" exclaimed Ricky as she sat down on the couch beside Darcy, but I have still a long way to go so may need some help from time to time with Matthew if you are up to it.

"For sure" smiled Darcy as she leaned into towards Ricky for a hug.

"Where is Case" questioned Brax as he remained standing at the front door.

"He is hanging out with Jett" replied Kyle, "Is that OK, I wasn't sure if I should have let him go or not?"

"No that's fine" said Brax, but was kind of disappointed he wasn't there at the same time. Everyone chilled out chatting for a while until a knock came to the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you" said Gina as she opened in the door "welcome home Ricky, you are looking well".

"Could I possible have a quick word with you Mr. Braxton" asked Gina as she looked in Brax's direction.

"Is everything OK with Case" questioned Brax as he approached Gina.

"Yes! everything is fine" replied Gina with a smile, Jett was wondering if Casey could stay for a sleepover tonight if that is OK with you of course"

Brax paused for a minute as everyone waited for his response. "OK" replied Brax, "but he has to be back here first thing".

"I will make sure of it" replied Gina as she headed out the door.

After everyone had gone home, Brax and Ricky found themselves sitting on the couch cuddled into each other as Matthew slept in his bassinet.

**Brax's P.O.V**

I was happy Ricky was home she completed our little family unit here. In my head all I could think of was Casey, I know he is only here a very short time but I missed him. I wondered how he was feeling, was he nervous, scared or upset about Ricky being here. I hope I can get Casey to trust Ricky again, find a solution to make things work for us all as a family.

**Ricky's P.O.V**

I missed cuddling into Brax like this, he always made me feel so safe. But I know he is missing Casey and I know it is because of me that the kid decided to stay at his mate's house. I need to make things right between Casey and I, but what can I do, where do I begin?.

**End of P.O.V**

Casey managed to avoid Ricky during Sunday, by hanging out with Darcy and in his bedroom. Brax noticed this also, but was just happy to have Casey at home, he knew he needed time to deal with Ricky himself. Monday came around quite fast another week of school for Casey and another week of putting up with Courtney and his mates.

* * *

"Can you sign me in Darcy" questioned Casey as they approached the school gates.

"Why are you not going in" questioned Darcy "I just can't face it today" exclaimed Casey, please if you sign me in they will think I am in class, please Darcy do it for me and I will owe you one.

"Fine" replied Darcy, but if you get caught which you will, I had no part to play in this as my dad would kill me, and you can be sure uncle Brax will kill you for bunking off school.

"I will take my chances" replied Casey as he ran off towards the beach before anyone saw him.

* * *

**Ricky's P.O.V**

I decided to venture out for a stroll with Matthew in his pram. I was apprehensive about it, but knew deep down going for a walk with my baby was a good thing. I opened the front door and pushed the pram out, I paused and took a deep breath before I headed off.

I came to the beach which I hadn't seen in a few weeks it felt great. I was stopped in my tracks by Marilyn Chambers, she was lovely and worked in the local diner, but sometimes didn't know when to stop talking.

As Marilyn was rambling on about something I spotted Casey sitting over at the far end on the sand staring out towards the sea then I noticed three older boys approach him, they seemed to be chatting and laughing so I presumed they were friends of him.

I turned back towards Marilyn and nodded to her as If I had been listening to her rambling, but my attention was drawn towards Casey again. I could see one of the boys empty out Casey's school books onto the sand and Casey standing up and pushing him. I felt I needed to get down to him or even ring his dad but didn't thing I had the right to do either of them.

Then I noticed the three boys grab Casey and walked towards the water and threw Casey into it and they laughed this time louder as if they were making fun of him. Casey finally found his feet in the water and strolled back out only for one of the boys to shove him onto the ground, and it looked like they made a treat towards him before they headed off along the beach.

"Take care of yourself Ricky and not forgetting this little handsome man" replied Marilyn before she headed off. I remained where I was as I watch Casey shove his books into his school bag and headed towards home dripping wet. My heart went out to him, I just wanted to go over to him and hug him and reassure him everything would be fine, but I couldn't.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you in here today" questioned Brax as Ricky pushed the pram into the restaurant.

"Well I decided to get out and get some fresh air" replied Ricky and then I couldn't head back home without calling in and say "Hi"

"Well I may as well have lunch with you now while you are here" replied Brax as he picked Matthew up from the pram.

"I suppose you didn't see Casey on your travels" questioned Brax, I forgot to give him lunch money so thought he may have popped in.

"Actually, I saw him head in the direction of home" replied Ricky, maybe he needed to get something from there, as much as she wanted to tell Brax what she saw, she didn't want to rock the boat any further with Casey.

"He will probably get something to eat there so" replied Brax as he continued to make Matthew smile with his cooing.

"How is Casey settling in at school" questioned Ricky as she took a sip from her drink.

"I presume he is fine" replied Brax, he doesn't say too much and I don't want to push him, I just hope he can trust me enough to come to me if he has any problems.

* * *

**Casey's P.O.V**

I went back home hoping Ricky wouldn't be there as I had no idea how I was going to explain how I was dripping wet, I knew my dad was at the restaurant. I was glad there was no one there so I got changed out of my uniform and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts.

How was I going to get four bottles of vodka from the restaurant without being caught by my dad or Kyle. I felt sick, I ran into the bathroom and vomited, I couldn't face another beating from Courtney but If I didn't deliver by Wednesday I knew I would.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

Casey walked into the restaurant, It was Tuesday and lunch time and he knew Brax was at home doing the books so it would only be Kyle there.

"Hi mate" said Kyle as he saw Casey walk in, Let me guess you forgot your lunch money so came in for some freebies"

"Sorry, is it OK" questioned Casey.

"Of course mate" replied Kyle, after all it is your dad's restaurant, let me check in the Kitchen and see what's there.

As once as Casey saw the coast clear he quickly ran inside the bar and grabbed one bottle of vodka shoving it into his school bag before Kyle walked out again.

"You are under age to be inside the bar Case" explained Kyle, come on lets go over here and we can have lunch together and a catch-up.

* * *

When Casey arrived home after school, Brax was sitting at the table still doing the books and Ricky was sitting on the couch feeding Matthew his bottle.

"How was school Case" questioned Brax as Casey arrived in the door.

"It was fine" replied Casey as he turned to head towards his bedroom.

"Wait a sec Casey" said Brax as he stood up and approached Casey.

Casey turned towards his dad, feeling nervous and guilty that he had a bottle of vodka in his bag.

"I got a call from the school today mate" replied Brax, you weren't at school yesterday.

Casey paused not expecting this question "I did go to school" exclaimed Casey nervously but I felt sick so I came home "I thought it would be all right"

Ricky lifted her head looking towards Casey, knowing he was lying and making up another lie to cover for it.

"It's fine" replied Brax, but in future you need to inform Gina or a teacher if you need to go home, you cannot just take off.

"Fine" replied Casey, can I go to my room now? "Sure" said Brax as he rubbed his head before heading back to the table.

* * *

"Well what have you got for me Braxton" questioned Courtney as he shoved Casey into the wall at the corner of the school.

"My name is not Braxton" replied Casey getting angry "I am Davidson".

"What ever, I couldn't care less" said Courtney as long as you got my four bottles of vodka, you can call yourself "Harry Potter" if you want as he laughed out loudly, Jaime and Tyler laughed also.

"I could only get one" replied Casey and I am not getting anymore for you we are done here.

"What part of you didn't get it that I needed four bottles not one" questioned Courtney who was starting to get pissed off now.

"I couldn't get anymore" said Casey so take it or leave it as he pulled the bottle of vodka out from his school bag and left it on the ground.

Courtney shook his head annoyed and picked up the bottle and opened it

"You will be sorry Braxton" he said as he forced the vodka into Casey's mouth as Jaime and Tyler held him back up against the wall.

"Where did that alcohol come from" questioned Mr. Copeland as he approached the boys.

"Braxton brought it in Sir" replied Courtney with a smug look on his face "He even tried to get us to drink it but we said no" isn't that right boys as he turned towards Jaime and Tyler who both nodded in agreement.

"Casey do you realize you have broken the school rules by bringing in alcohol" questioned Mr. Copeland and you have been drinking it also as he smelt Casey's breath.

Casey could only stand and say nothing as he knew he was in deep trouble now.

"You three get back to class immediately" said Mr. Copeland and you Casey come with me to the principal's office.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing Casey" questioned Gina as she looked at Casey with a stern look. Casey just shook his head.

"Is that all you have to say Casey for yourself" asked Gina, "fine, please wait outside my office until I contact your dad"

* * *

Ricky was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book when Brax opened in the door and shoved Casey in towards the lounge.

"What the hell was wrong with you" shouted Brax as he stared at Casey.

"What is going on" questioned Ricky as she stood up from the table.

"This clown here decided to bring in alcohol to school and drink it only to get suspended for the rest of the week" shouted Brax again still having his eyes fixed on Casey.

"It wasn't my fault" shouted Casey back towards Brax.

"Don't make me laugh" replied Brax, so you are saying the bottle jumped into your bag and opened itself and into your mouth.

"Let him explain" said Ricky in a calm tone as she looked over towards Brax.

"What is there to explain" shouted Brax getting even louder. "You are grounded for the next two weeks" explained Brax as he looked crossly at Casey, no Xbox or phone so hand it over now as Brax put his hand out for it, you will also work your butt off in the restaurant because by the time I am finished with you, you will be glad to get back to school.

"That's not fair" cried Casey "I hate you".

Brax shook his head "Do you know what my dad would have done if Heath or I did what you are just after doing" exclaimed Brax, he would have beaten us black and blue with his belt "you Sunshine are getting off lightly".

Casey looked towards Ricky

"Don't look at her" shouted Brax, she is not to blame for this.

"No you are" cried Casey "you and my mum for bringing me into this stupid world"

Brax could feel the anger rise inside him and without having any control he smacked Casey across the face, full force with his hand.

Casey put his hand to his cheek as the tears streamed down his face and looked at his dad in disbelief. He left his phone on the back of the couch and ran towards his bedroom.

Brax stood there he couldn't believe what he had just done, he felt sick inside himself. He could see the pain and hurt across Casey's face. He looked at Ricky who also stood there is shock before he turned and headed out the front door without saying a word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Thanks to you all for taking the time out to read my story and write your wonderful reviews. This is my next chapter, hope you enjoy it …..Sandy** _

**Ricky's P.O.V**

I stood there a little shocked after what had happened. I know Brax isn't a violent person, but he would do anything to protect his family.

He must have so much going on in his head, he has had so much to deal with over the last couple of weeks he was bound to explode at some stage. I suppose I kind of blame myself for the situation we are in at the minute, I keep questioning myself why I didn't seek help for the Postal Natal Depression sooner and maybe Brax wouldn't be under so much stress.

I boil up the kettle and make myself a cup of "Chamomile Tea" I find it helps me to relax a little as I try and deal with this situation. I decide to ring Heath and explain what has just happened, he is working at the gym but insists he will go and find Brax and have a chat with him.

I go to our bedroom to check on Matthew but he is still sleeping. As I pass Casey's bedroom I hear him cry, I knock on the door and quietly asks if he is ok, but I get no reply back. At least he knows I am here and he is not on his own.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

"I thought I would find you here" said Heath as he sat down on the sand beside Brax and handed him a beer.

"Ricky rang you then" replied Brax as he took a sip of the beer and stared out at the ocean.

"She was worried about you mate" exclaimed Heath "you can't punish yourself for giving Casey a slap by the sounds of it he deserved it". "If he was my kid I would have given him more than a slap" replied Heath "where did he even get the alcohol from?"

Brax turned and looked at Heath in disbelief, "How can you say you would have given him more than a slap" questioned Brax, "have you forgotten what them beatings our dad gave done to us as kids and to this day I hate him for it".

"I didn't mean that I would have beaten the kid senseless" explained Heath, I just meant he needed to be disciplined and you as a parent did what you had to do.

Brax stared back towards the ocean. "I always promised myself if I ever had kids, I would never hurt them like that monster done to us" exclaimed Brax. "But I just done the exact same as him, I don't deserve to be a dad".

Don't beat yourself up mate" replied Heath, no one is perfect and mistakes will be made. "But how to resolve them is the question you need to ask yourself "exclaimed Heath, you needed to punish Case for what he done wrong but you can also let him know that he is still your kid and you love him. "I hope I am making sense here" said Heath as he looked towards Brax

"When did you become such an expert in parenting" questioned Brax with a serious expression across his face.

"I suppose I am dealing with Darcy a little bit longer than you" replied Heath, even though people maintain teenage girls are harder work than teenage boys I have my doubts, but then again "maybe Darcy has her ways of working around me also"

"You are right" said Brax as he stood to his feet "I need to sort this out for once and for all, "cheers mate" as he headed back towards home.

Heath sat on the sand looking after Brax and smiled to himself that he was able to give advise to his older brother which would never have happened before.

* * *

Brax opened in the door to find Ricky walking around the lounge with Matthew trying to bring up his wind.

"Do you want me to take over for a while" asked Brax as he put his hands out to take Matthew.

"That would be great" replied Ricky"Can I get you a cuppa"

"Thanks" smiled Brax as he sat down on the couch and put Matthew up on his left shoulder and slightly rubbed his back trying to bring up his wind.

"I am sorry I rang Heath" said Ricky as she sat down on the couch and left a cuppa on the table for Brax, "I was worried and didn't know what else to do"

"It's fine" replied Brax as Matthew made a big burp and spewed out some of his milk down Brax's t-shirt.

Ricky put her hand up to her mouth and couldn't help but laugh as she looked at Brax's face.

"There you go little man" smiled Brax before he handed Matthew back to Ricky. "I will just go and change my t-shirt" replied Brax and then we are going to sit at that table and have a family meeting to sort out some things around here.

* * *

**Casey's P.O.V**

I knew what I had done was wrong, stealing alcohol from my dad's restaurant, but I was scared of Courtney, not so much his mates and I thought it was the only way at the time but that didn't work out so well for me.

My dad was so angry it was scary. I know my mum would have grounded me in the past but never laid a hand on me, so that came as a shock. I could hear Dad and Ricky laughing outside in the lounge with Matthew, it hurts me as I don't feel like I am part of there family. I turn up my music and lay there on my bed.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

"Case" called Brax as he knocked on his bedroom door but didn't get an answer. He opened in the door and approached the bed where Casey was lying on. "Come with me Case" replied Brax as he pulled the headphones off to get Casey's attention. Brax could see a slight red mark still on Casey's face where he slapped him earlier and this made him feel sick inside.

"What for" questioned Casey.

"We need to have a chat mate" exclaimed Brax but instead of waiting for Casey to reply he pulled Casey up by his arm from the bed and out into the kitchen where he shoved him onto a chair at the table.

Casey looked scared and slightly worried that there was going to be a bag packed for him and that he would have to leave like before. Both Brax and Ricky sat at the table, this made Casey even more nervous but he just sat there and stared at the table.

"You want to tell me what the story is with you getting suspended" questioned Brax as he looked towards Casey.

"Why is she here?" asked Casey, I thought this was a family meeting and "she is not family"

Brax shook his head he knew Casey was going to retaliate no matter what he said but he was adamant he was going to remain strong and firm where his son was concerned.

"Ricky is a very big part of this family" exclaimed Brax as he smiled over towards Ricky "She is my partner and mum to Matthew" and if you meet her half way she would like to be part of your life also.

"Who gave you the alcohol Casey" questioned Brax with a more stern look.

Casey shook his head in reply and kept staring at the table.

"I'm serious Case where did the alcohol come from" Brax asked in a more subtle way "talk to me".

"I took it from the restaurant" replied Casey as he kept looking at the table.

"You stole from me you mean" replied Brax anger building up inside him again. "Why the hell would you steal alcohol Casey" shouted Brax "You are thirteen years old"..

"Brax" smiled Ricky "you need to remain calm" "Casey, were you bullied into taking the alcohol" questioned Ricky in a calmer tone, "It is just I saw some kids hassling you the other day on the beach"

"I want to go to my room" said Casey as he looked in Brax's direction.

"You stay there" replied Brax, "When was this Ricky and why didn't you say something before now" questioned Brax.

"It was a few days ago" explained Ricky, I was going to say something but didn't feel it was my place.

"Is this true Casey" questioned Brax "Are you being bullied at school?"

"No" cried out Casey, "I took the alcohol myself and no one forced me".

"Why don't I order pizza" replied Ricky as she knew the conversation was going no where. "Is there any special topping you would like Casey?"

Casey looked towards Ricky and back to Brax "I am not hungry, can I go to my room now"

"Fine" said Brax, but get sleep as I will be calling you early in the morning to work at the restaurant.

Brax and Ricky sat on the couch together sharing a pizza. "I know he is being bullied" replied Ricky and to make matters worse the kids were older than Casey.

"I will ask Bianca to keep an eye on him when he returns to school next week" replied Brax as he put his arm around Ricky and pulled her in close to him and "Casey will come around to the idea of us being together as a family"

* * *

Brax got up early the next morning and went for his morning surf to clear his head.

"How was your surf" questioned Ricky as she sat at the kitchen table feeding Matthew when he arrived back

"It was great" replied Brax "just what the doctor ordered" as he made himself a cuppa and sat at the table.

"Go easy on Case today" said Ricky as she rubbed Brax on the hand, he has been through a lot so may even need some TLC.

"Don't worry" replied Brax but I just need Casey to learn that he will be punished for doing wrong.

* * *

"No school today Case" asked Kyle when he saw Brax and Casey walk into the restaurant.

"He got suspended" said Brax with a stern look on his face as he looked towards Casey. "You can start by clearing down the tables and resetting them" explained Brax, and no going in behind the bar for alcohol "have you got it?"

Casey nodded his head and got on with clearing the tables and resetting, cleaning in around the toilet's and washing the floors.

"I will be back later" explained Brax to Kyle, I have to take Ricky to the hospital for her therapy session. "And Kyle, don't let him out of your sight" exclaimed Brax before he headed out the door.

An hour later Kyle saw Casey walk out towards the veranda. He grabbed Casey a juice and followed him out.

"Here you go mate" said Kyle as he sat down beside Casey. "I take it things aren't going too well for you at the minute" questioned Kyle.

Casey shook his head. "What was your dad like" asked Casey

"He was not nice" replied Kyle but in one sense I fared out better than Brax and Heath

"What do you mean" asked Casey

"Put it like this Case, our dad had no problem using his fits or his belt on his kids, he was a drunk a complete waste of space.

"Is my dad like him" asked Casey looking so innocent

"No Case, Brax is totally opposite to him" replied Kyle, he wouldn't lay a hand on you.

"Well he did" replied an angry Casey

"When was this" asked Kyle "I don't want to talk about it" said Casey "Can I take my break now I need to do something"

"Sure" replied Kyle still a little shocked after what Casey had said. "I need you to take me to a river" said Casey as he looked at Kyle.

"Sorry, take you where" questioned Kyle wondering if he heard right the first time.

"I need you to take me to a river or a lake" asked Casey again.

"What for" questioned Kyle. "It's a secret" replied Casey.

"OK, you wait here a minute until I get Heath's keys" replied Kyle still looking puzzled as to why Casey needed to go to a lake or river. Kyle drove a little outside Summer Bay to a small river. He got out just in case Casey wasn't going to throw himself in.

Kyle watched as Casey pulled out two floating disc candles from his pocket and lit them using a lighter he then placed them into the water and watched them float away as he sat on the ground.

"What's this for Casey" questioned Kyle as he looked towards Casey and saw a tear escaped down his face.

"Today would have been my mum's birthday" replied Casey as another tear escaped down his face, she always lit two candles and let them float in the water one for my birthday and one for her birthday. She said the light would carry us through until next year.

Kyle pulled in closer to Casey and put his arm around him "That is special Casey". "So when is your birthday, a big fourteen then" questioned Kyle.

"It was last week" replied Casey as he continued to watch the floating candles.

"Why didn't you say something Case" asked Kyle, we could have had a party for you. "It doesn't matter" replied Casey "I don't really like parties anyway".

* * *

Brax and Ricky walked into the restaurant just after lunch time. Brax was carrying Matthew in his car seat.

"How did it go" questioned Kyle as he wiped up some glasses inside the bar.

"It was good" replied Ricky "I will actually miss them when they finish up"" Anyway, I am starving are you having something babe?" questioned Ricky as she looked towards Brax.

"We might as well" replied Brax as he went inside to get a drink for himself and Ricky. "Where is Case" questioned Brax

"He is just down in the gym with Heath" replied Kyle, I thought he needed a break. "Did you no that Casey's birthday was last week" quizzed Kyle as he looked in Brax's direction.

"You are not serious" replied Brax "I had not idea when his birthday was".

"How about we organize a surprise birthday party for him next weekend" replied Ricky "Maybe, a barbeque, we can ask some of his school mates and Cheryl, "It's about time she met her grandson"

"I am in" replied Kyle "What about you Brax". "Sorry, I was just thinking how much I don't know about Case" replied Brax "But yes a party sounds great"

* * *

Casey was glad to get back to school on Monday morning as he was tired after working in the restaurant for two days. Brax drove him to school as Mrs Palmer need to have a chat with them both. Casey had to guarantee Mrs Palmer he wasn't going to bring in anymore alcohol or take off days when it suited him. When Casey was dismissed from the meeting, Brax had a quick chat to Mrs Palmer about Casey being bullied by older kids. Gina informed Brax the rest of the staff members would be alerted so they could keep an eye out for any form of bulling.

"That's him Stacy" replied Courtney as he pointed towards Casey who was hanging out with Jett and VJ.

"I am not sure I want to do this" said Stacy, he seems like a nice kid.

"You will do what you are told to do Sis" replied Courtney with a smug look on his face "Have you forgotten our dad got locked up because of the Braxton's"

"Fine" said Stacy "But this better not back fire on us"

"Casey! It is Casey" questioned Stacy as she walked up beside him

"Yes" replied Casey as he stared at the blonde that stood beside him.

"Great" smiled Stacy "Mrs Palmer asked me to do a job over here and said to ask you to help"

Without thinking, Casey followed Stacy around the corner of the building.

"What is the job" questioned Casey as he looked at Stacy.

"There is no job" replied Stacy "I just wanted to get you here by yourself" "I fancy you and was wondering how you felt" replied Stacy

Casey looked stunned and didn't know what to say. "I don't even know you" replied Casey and to be quite honest I am not in the right head space at the moment for any sort of a relationship.

Stacy moved forward and kissed Casey before she pushed him off and screamed that she was being attacked.

Courtney, Jaime, Tyler and some other kids arrived at the scene.

"I didn't touch you" cried Casey "You are lying"

"Did you put your hands on my sister Braxton" questioned Courtney as he pushed Casey to the ground.

"No I didn't" cried out Casey looking up towards everyone that just stood there.

"Come on sis" replied Courtney as he put his arm around her "You haven't heard the last of this Braxton" he shouted out before heading off.

* * *

When Casey arrived home from school, his stomach was sick from what had just happened at school. He ran straight into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He left the tap running at the sink while he vomited into the toilet bowl, he didn't want Ricky to hear him vomiting. He stood up and looked into the mirror, he couldn't understand why everything was going against him and dreaded what Courtney was going to do to him.

Brax arrived back soon after as Ricky was preparing dinner. He picked up Matthew from his bouncer before heading into the Kitchen to give Ricky a kiss.

"Where is Casey" questioned Brax

"He must be in his bedroom" replied Ricky "I saw him come in but that was it"

Just then a knock came to the door and Brax went to open it. "What can I do for you" questioned Brax as he saw two police men standing outside.

"We need to have a chat to a Casey Davidson" questioned one of the police officers "Is he here".

Brax shouted in towards Casey's bedroom and within a minute Casey arrived into the lounge.

"What is this about" questioned Brax

"Your son has been accused of Sexually Assaulting a young lady" replied the police officer "We need you to come to the station with us Casey"

Casey stood there, he couldn't move, he felt sick as he looked towards Brax.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Thank you FrankElza, Guest and Gillian Kearney Fan for reviewing my last chapter. This chapter isn't as long, but I still hope you enjoy reading it. Sandy** _

Casey sat in the Interrogation room, as he was a minor he was accompanied by Brax who sat to the right of him. Across the table were the two arresting police officers, one of the officers was explaining to Casey the charge against him.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I could see the officer's mouth open but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I felt an intense wave of fear, the room started spinning and I felt I was going to throw up. My whole body was shaking, I couldn't catch my breath, and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I could feel someone wrap there hands around me as I stood up, It took a few seconds for me to realize it was my dad.

He turned me around to face him still gripping onto my arms, I could hear him repeating to me to "take a deep breath, nice and slowly, nice and slowly" until I found myself breathing at a normal rate again. The officer handed me a glass of water and got me to sit down on a chair for a few minutes.

**End of P.O.V**

"Everything, is going to be OK Case" exclaimed Brax as he crouched down beside the chair Casey was sitting on "Just remember to tell them the truth".

Casey nodded his head, how was he going to tell the truth about him being bullied at school by Stacy's brother. His dad would think he was weak not standing up for himself against Courtney, the 'Braxtons' always stood up for themselves.

After a few minutes Casey found himself sitting back again in front of the two police officers, one of them began to highlight the seriousness of the crime and if found guilty of a sexual assault the conviction would carry a possible sentence of from 24 months to 48 months in a juvenile center depending on the severity of the case.

Casey turned and looked towards his dad trying to hold back the tears from escaping.

Brax quickly held Casey's hand trying to reassure him everything would be fine.

For the next half hour Brax had to sit and listen as Casey informed the police officers of how Courtney targeted him on his first day at Summer Bay High, how he threatened him into doing jobs he didn't want to do and as a result he got suspended from school over it. Casey could feel his body starting to shake again but continued to speak about his one and only acquaintance he had with Stacy and how Courtney shouted out threatening him "he hadn't heard the last from this."

Casey could feel the room start to spin again, he felt sweaty and light-headed just before he fainted.

* * *

Two hours later Brax and Casey arrived back home, Ricky, Heath, Kyle, Phoebe and Darcy were all sitting around in the lounge waiting for an update. Casey didn't even look in any of there direction he just headed towards his bedroom. Brax walked into the kitchen without saying a word and filled a glass of water and followed in Casey to his bedroom.

"Why didn't you say something about being bullied" questioned Brax in a very soft tone as he sat on the bed next to Casey.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak" cried Casey, eventually the tears he had been holding back for so long escaped down his cheeks.

Brax wrapped his arm around Casey pulling him in tightly while wiping away the tears with his other hand, "I would never think of you as weak" explained Brax, "You were so brave kiddo in trying to deal with Courtney yourself, taking the blame and punishment for something that was out of your control". "If anything I couldn't be more proud of you"

Casey gave a weak smile "Can you lie with me for a little while" asked Casey.

"Of course I will" replied Brax as he lid on the bed beside Casey holding onto his son tightly until Casey had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sometime later Brax strolled back out to the lounge looking shattered and stressed.

"How is he doing" questioned Heath who was walking around trying to settle Matthew who was a bit restless.

Brax shook his head "Not so good mate" replied Brax as he moved over to where Ricky was sitting and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Was he charged" questioned Ricky

"Not yet! Why didn't I listen to you Ricky" said Brax as he sat on the arm of the chair Ricky was sitting on. "He was being bullied at school by Courtney and now his sister has accused him of sexual assault"

"Who is this kid Courtney" questioned Kyle

Brax turned towards Heath "Do you remember Larry Jefferies" asked Brax

"Was that the fellow who got suspended from the army because he had a drink problem" asked Heath

"Yes" nodded Brax, "he had a son Aden, he must have been your go Heath, seemingly he was sexually interfered with by his granddad who had also been in the army.

"What has the Courtney kid got to do with this" asked Kyle and "why was he bullying Casey"

"When I was about twelve" explained Brax "Aden and his mum left Mangrove River when she discovered what Larry's dad had done to her son, soon afterwards Larry got involved with another woman and had two kids with her a boy and a girl, Courtney and Stacy, that's when Larry got mixed up with our dad regarding drinking and drugs.

"I remember the night Larry got arrested he had been over at our house most of the day smoking dope and drinking with the auld fellow, he was involved in a hit and run that night , the pedestrian died. Courtney must have been only 3/4 years of age at the time. Anyway, Larry only lasted about two years in jail before he ended up taking his life. "Our auld fellow was blamed for Larry's death and Courtney found the right opportunity in getting his revenge by hurting Casey.

"What are we going to do about it" questioned Heath with a stern look on his face.

"Leave it for now" replied Brax, "I think we could all do with a good night sleep"

"Surely, you are not going to let Casey take the wrap for this " asked Kyle

"Like I said Kyle, I will deal with it tomorrow" replied Brax

* * *

Brax lay awake in his bed listening to Matthew and Ricky breathing while they slept. He was mad that Casey had to go through so much pain and hurt since his mum died, he blamed himself for it. He picked up his phone and checked the time, it was 4am.

**Casey's P.O.V**

I woke up to find I was in darkness, I switched on the bedside light and saw it was 4am on the clock. Everything, kept going around in my head, the words that police officer said regarding the penalty for sexual assault. I couldn't face going to prison, I could feel a coldness travel up through my body, I started to shiver.

I got out of my bed and slowly opened my bedroom door trying not to make a sound. I went into the kitchen and turned on the light. I opened the cupboard door and took out a box of pain relieve tablets. My hand started to shiver, when I was taking down a glass and a bottle of vodka. I filled up the glass with the vodka and emptied out the tablets on the work top. I picked up two of the tablets and was just about to put them into my mouth when?

**End of P.O.V**

"What the hell are you doing Casey" questioned Brax as he pulled the tablets out of his hands and emptied the glass of vodka down the sink.

"Please Dad, I cant handle it anymore" cried out Casey as the tears streamed down his face while he fell to the floor.

Brax immediately bent down beside Casey and wrapped his arms around his son pulling him in tight to his chest. "We will get through this Casey" replied Brax as he kissed the top of Casey's head.

"I can't go to prison, please let me go" Casey said in a very low tone "I don't want to be here anymore" as he looked into his dad's face.

"I can't loose you Case and I won't let you harm yourself" said Brax a tear fell down his face as he rocked Casey back and forth trying to relax him.

"I wanted to feel something else other than what I am feeling right now" cried Casey "I have tried to get through life since my mum died but I cant" "I am sorry dad"

"You are not going anywhere Case" replied Brax "I've got you and I promise I will get you through this"

Ricky stood in the doorway watching Brax cling onto his son. She went over and kissed Brax on the top of his head and whispered "I will call Nate". Brax nodded in reply.

* * *

Nate arrived fifteen minutes later to find Brax and Casey still sitting on the kitchen floor.

"Its all right Casey" said Nate as he bent down beside them. "I will give him a sedative to help him relax and get some sleep"

Brax was waiting for Casey to object when Nate came back with the needle but he didn't he just lay there still in Brax's arms away in another world. Nate helped Brax bring Casey over to the couch and laid him on it covering him with a blanket.

"Thanks Nate" replied Ricky as she handed him a cuppa before all three of them sat down at the table. Brax was still quite upset at what he had seen, he couldn't believe his fourteen year old kid had tried to take away his own life again.

"I think it would be best Brax if Casey is admitted to the hospital to get some professional help" suggested Nate as he looked in Brax's direction.

"No" replied Brax firmly, "I am not sending him into the hospital, I cant"

"This is the second time he has attempted to commit suicide with in a few months, the next time he may actually succeed" pointed our Nate "I was speaking with Casey's councilor and she informed me he sat for the entire hour and said nothing at his last two sessions"

"It has been a long night" replied Ricky as she looked over at Brax with a worried look on her face "Maybe, it would be best to leave the decision until the morning, see how Casey is"

"Fine, you have my number" replied Nate, "ring me anytime" before he left.

* * *

Brax stood up from the table in a rage of anger and went to the cupboard and pulled out any alcohol that was in them and emptied them down the sink. He then took anything that resembled a tablet out from the presses and threw them into the dust bin.

"Baby, maybe you should get some sleep you look exhausted" exclaimed Ricky "I will sit with Casey"

"No, I am not leaving him" replied Brax who went over to sit on the armchair and watched Casey sleep on the couch.

Ricky sat on the arm of the chair Brax was sitting on and cuddled into him "We will get him through this" replied Ricky who also watched Casey sleep peacefully on the couch.

"But I think Nate is right about Casey getting the right help from a medical point of view

"He is just a kid Ricky" cried Brax "he should be having fun with his mates, playing soccer, surfing with his dad "which he hates"

"And he will experience all that" replied Ricky "But we have to face that he may face some time in Juvenal if found guilty"

"Casey is innocent" protested Brax and I will prove it no matter what it takes


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_A big thank you to you all for reviewing my last chapter. This my next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it. Sandy _

Brax had eventually nodded off to sleep in the arm chair while keeping watch on Casey who was still asleep on the couch. It was 6.30am when he woke up, he stood up and stretched before heading into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Ricky arrived out behind him as he stood by the sink staring out the window, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her face against his back.

"How are you feeling babe" questioned Ricky

"I feel my head is going to explode" replied Brax as he left down the glass before he turned to face Ricky while wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in tightly towards him

"Why don't you pop to the beach for a surf and clear your head before you go making any decision" said Ricky "I will keep an eye on Case"

"Thanks Babe" replied Brax "But I want to be here when he wakes up, I need to be here"

"OK" smiled Ricky "Maybe, you should go have a shower and freshen up and I will make some pancakes"

"Sounds like a plan" said Brax as he kissed Ricky on the top of her head and headed out into the lounge he picked up his phone and sent a text to Kyle

**Check out and see where Courtney Jefferies hang's out?**

* * *

It was going onto 10am before Casey started to stretch his legs out on the couch and flicked opened his eyes.

"You are woke mate" replied Brax as he moved over closer to the couch. Casey pulled himself in an upright position

"how long have I been sleeping for" questioned Casey

"Not long mate" replied Brax "How about some brekkie, Ricky made some pancakes earlier, will I heat up some for you?"

Casey shook his head, he still felt groggy and tired "I might just go back to bed for a while"

"Sure" replied Brax as he looked over at Ricky who was standing by the kitchen table holding a cuppa

"Just a sec Case, I need to check out something first" as he headed into Casey's bedroom, Casey followed in after. Brax started to open up drawers, presses any place he thought Casey would store medication, any sharp objects that he could use to harm himself. He lifted up the mattress on his bed, checked storage boxes etc.

**Casey P.O.V**

I stood at my bedroom door watching my dad tear my room apart. I felt sick inside knowing what I had put him through. I didn't want to be feeling this miserable all the time, feeling sick, light headed not wanting to eat.

I know he only wants what is best for me, trying to protect me, keep me safe from that big bad world. I do want to be with my dad, but sometimes I feel I am in such a dark place, that I cant think straight and there is only one way out for me, which I have tried twice now but failed.

I put my hand up to wipe away the tears that seem to keep coming.

**End of P.O.V**

"I am sorry mate" exclaimed Brax as he approached the door where Casey was standing at ."I had to check"

"I am sorry what I put you through last night" replied Casey "but I couldn't take it any more"

"Come here to me you" said Brax as he wrapped his arms around Casey pulling him in tight as Casey sobbed away. "Get some sleep mate" replied Brax as he released Casey from his grip.

Casey headed over towards his bed putting on his headphones before he hopped in pulling up the blankets.

"Casey" said Brax as he stood at the door "Don't forget I Love you mate" smiled Brax before he headed out closing the door behind him.

* * *

As Brax arrived back out into the lounge Kyle and Heath came in.

"Are we all ready for this then" questioned Heath as he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Please don't tell me you are going out to cause more trouble" asked Ricky "Why don't you just leave it to the police

"The police are useless" replied Brax, anger building up inside him, "I am not having my kid charged with something he didn't do"

"I understand where you are coming from" exclaimed Ricky "But what if you get locked up for hurting him how is Case going to manage"

"I am not going out to beat the kid senseless" replied Brax "I am just going to give him a bit of friendly advise".

"Keep an eye on Case for me, we wont be long" as the three of them headed out leaving Ricky standing there.

* * *

Casey pulled of his headphones, his head was throbbing. He headed out to the lounge hoping to find his dad there but it was just Ricky sitting there and she seemed to be in another world.

"Where is my dad" questioned a pale looking Casey

"He will be back soon" replied Ricky nervously "Is everything OK?"

Casey paused for a minute "I need something for my head it hurts so much" replied Casey as he looked towards the floor.

"O! Case I am sorry" replied Ricky but I can't give you any medication. "However, I do have a Compression Pain Relief Mask which I find good to help elevate headaches, maybe it can help a little until your dad gets back"

"That would be fine" replied Casey

"Why don't you head back into bed and I will just go and get it for you" smiled Ricky

A few minutes later Ricky knocked on Casey's bedroom door before she entered with the mask. "Here you go sweetie, hope it will help some bit" said Ricky as she handed it to Casey.

"Thank you" smiled Casey before Ricky headed back out again

Ricky checked in on Matthew before heading back into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for him. She accidentally spilled some milk powder on the kitchen floor so grabbed the mop and cleaned it up after she had the bottle prepared. She then decided to hang out some clothes on the line, hoping they would dry.

* * *

"Oi Courtney!" shouted Brax as himself, Kyle and Heath approached Courtney, Jaime and Tyler along with some other kids hanging out behind the surf club.

"Do one" shouted Heath as he stared at the other kids who quickly moved as they all knew what the "River Boys" were capable off doing and not to be messed with.

"What do you want" questioned Courtney trying to act all brave

"What do we want" repeated Brax as he looked at Heath and Kyle before he stood directly in front of Courtney grabbing him by his shirt

"You my friend are going to co-operate with me and explain how Casey ended up being suspended and charged with sexual assault" "

I am not discussing anything with you" replied Courtney

"We are not leaving until this is settled" shouted Brax as pulled Courtney's shirt tighter

"You are in for a long wait then" replied Courtney looking all smug

"Let me do this" said Heath as he moved nearer to Brax "Or do you want to take the first punch Kyle?"

"As much as I would love to beat the shit out of him" replied Brax "he is still just a kid" "So before I set these two mad lunatics on you" said Brax still holding onto Courtney's shirt "This is the deal, you get your sister to retract her false statement against Casey"

"I don't think so" replied Courtney as his legs started to shake.

"This is not a negotiation, you are going to explain to the coppers the truth" shouted Brax "because if you don't I will hunt you down and by the time I am finished with you, you won't be able to stand, do you understand"

"I understand" replied Courtney as he started to wet himself, feeling all embarrassed.

Brax eventually took his hands off Courtney's shirt "I want this sorted today" he stated before all three of them walked away towards the restaurant.

* * *

Ricky was hanging up the last garment on the line when she heard Matthew cry. She rushed inside slipping on the wet floor she had just cleaned, she lay on the floor as the pain radiated around her back

"Casey" she shouted out "Casey" but didn't get a answer. She tried to move and pull herself up but the pain became too much. Matthew started to become very distressed and continued to cry.

"Casey" if you hear me please help.

She heard Casey's door open and within a few seconds Casey was standing in front of her looking down in shock.

"Please go and pick up Matthew before he gets convulsions" asked Ricky

Casey hurried into Matthews room, he went over to the cot and smiled down at his little brother "Hey little man" smiled Casey as he picked up Matthew nervously from the cot and carried him out towards the lounge.

"Thank you" smiled Ricky who was still lying on the floor in agony

"Casey picked up Ricky's phone from the table and tried to ring Brax's number but it went straight to voice-mail. He then scrolled through her contact list until he found Nate's number. Casey rang Nate explaining that Ricky was on the floor hurt. Nate reassured Casey he would be there very shortly.

Casey went over to the couch still holding Matthew and picked up a cushion. He went back over to where Ricky was and left the cushion down beside her on the floor. He sat down on the cushion holding onto Matthew and he held out his free hand to Ricky as she grabbed hold of it with her hand.

"Thank you Casey" smiled Ricky. Casey just sat on the cushion holding Ricky's hand and didn't say a word.

Shortly afterwards, Nate arrived as well as the ambulance he had called and it started to reverse in outside the house. Bianca arrived on the scene at the same time.

"What happened" questioned Bianca as she took Matthew from Casey.

"I slipped" replied Ricky, my own stupid fault

"Good work Casey" replied Nate as he helped him up off the floor before attending to Ricky.

Casey moved towards the front door and stepped outside he froze when he saw the flashing lights from the ambulance.

**Flashback**

Casey you need to move replied Olivia as the ambulance crew carried his mum out on the stretcher, she had gone into a coma an hour previously. Casey was taken into her room to say his final goodbye's.

He stood there at the top of the stairs and watched the flashing lights of the ambulance, he could hear so many voices but didn't know what anyone was saying. He kept staring at the lights until eventually the ambulance moved away and there was darkness again.

**End of Flashback**

"Are you OK Casey" questioned Bianca as she put her hand gently on Casey's shoulder.

Casey turned and looked at Bianca as the tears streamed down his face before he ran out past the ambulance and headed towards the beach.

* * *

Brax, Heath and Kyle were walking towards the house when they saw the ambulance flashing. Brax immediately thought the worst and spoke the name "Casey". As they rushed inside the house they noticed it was Ricky that was on the stretcher.

"What happened" questioned Brax with a worried expression across his face.

Nate explained his version of the story going by what Ricky had informed him. "I am just taking Ricky to the hospital to make sure she has no major damage done to her lower back" explained Nate

"I will come with you" said Brax "Are you OK Bianca to look after Matthew until I get back"

"Sure not problem" replied Blanca

"No you are not coming" exclaimed Ricky, Heath can come with me. "You need to find Casey he seemed to be in a bad way

"I will go and check the beach for him" replied Kyle as he took off out the front door.

Brax waited until the stretcher was loaded onto the ambulance before he went looking for Casey.

* * *

"Casey"shouted Kyle and Phoebe as they walked up and down the beach. Casey was sitting in the high grass looking down onto the beach. He had his knees pulled up towards his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his chin resting on his knees. His eyes were all puffy from the crying but the tears still streamed down his face as he watched Kyle and Phoebe from the distance. He didn't want to answer them as he was scared he would be blamed for Ricky getting hurt.

"I like your hide out mate" smiled Brax as he approached Casey from behind and "I wouldn't answer Kyle and Phoebe either"

Casey looked up towards his dad standing there who was looking in the direction of Kyle and Phoebe.

Brax moved a little closer towards Casey and sat down in the long grass wrapping his arm around Casey's shoulder's and pulling him in close.

"I heard you were very brave" said Brax as he smiled towards Casey

"Is she OK" asked Casey in a very soft tone

"Thanks to you Ricky and Matthew will be fine" replied Brax as he could see the sadness across Casey's face. "Talk to me Case" replied Brax "Tell me what is going on in that head of yours that is holding you back from getting on with life"

Casey rested his chin down on his knees again as he looked out towards the ocean. "I miss her so much, my mum" said Casey as more tears fell down his face. "I keep getting a flashback of that day, when they took her from the house, I hated having to say goodbye to her" said Casey as he sobbed loudly "It's not fair dad" cried Casey "why had my mum to get sick and leave me, it was just her and me against the world". The lights keep flashing in my head also and I can't get them out.

Brax pulled Casey in closer to him "I miss her too mate" replied Brax "but I have only just to look at you to see that she still lives on as I can see her in you Case you are a picture of her" "One thing you have to remember is when you were conceived it was by two people who were head over heals in love with each other"

"If she had told you she was pregnant would you have stuck by her" asked Casey

"Without a doubt mate, without a doubt" replied Brax as both him and Casey sat staring out towards the ocean Brax having his arm wrapped around Casey.

* * *

"You are all set to go Ricky" replied Nate as he returned back into the room. "However, you do have some slight bruising so you will have to take it easy for a few days"

"Thanks Nate" replied Ricky "I really appreciate the help you gave me"

"Can you give me a minute Heath" asked Ricky "I just need to make a quick call" "Sure" replied Heath, I will wait in the car.

Ricky took a deep breath before she dialed the number.

"Hello, long time no hear sis" replied Adam "What do I owe the pleasure"

"I need you to do me a big favor" replied Ricky nervously

"Who or what is it for" questioned Adam

"His name is Casey" replied Ricky "Casey Davidson"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Thank you Gillian Kearney Fan, BluePeacocke, INA, FrankElza and Thay for reviewing my last chapter. Coming near the end of my story only one/two chapters left so I hope you enjoy reading it. Sandy _

"Heath, what's happening" asked Brax as he stood up from the grass to answer his phone.

"Ricky is coming home, she has some bruising on her lower back so has to take it easy for a few days" replied Heath, "How is Case, did you find him?"

"To be honest, not too good" explained Brax "I need to get him to a Councillor as soon as"

"OK, I am just waiting for Ricky and then we will be on our way" said Heath, see you at home

"That's grand, thanks mate" replied Brax before he ended the call "Come on Case, lets go" said Brax as he put out his hand to help Casey up from the grass.

"We will just pop to the restaurant to grab some food to take home" exclaimed Brax as he put his right arm around Casey's shoulders and they both headed in the direction of the Restaurant.

"Hey Case" replied Jett and VJ who were playing pool in the Surf Club when Brax and Casey entered

"Do you want to hang out for a bit with us"

Casey looked towards Brax. "That's fine Case" replied Brax "I will be about half an hour" before he headed up stairs to the restaurant.

"How is everything going Case" questioned Jett

"I really don't want to talk about it, I am tired of talking about it" replied Casey "Why don't we just play pool if that's OK with you guys"

"That's a good idea" replied VJ "More action and less talking, so you are up then Case"

Casey was enjoying hanging out with Jett and VJ until some school kids from Courtney's class entered.

"Why are you hanging out with Sicko here" questioned Matt as he addressed Jett and VJ

"Get lost Matt" replied Jett "Why don't you do what you came into do and leave us be"

"Is everything all right boys" questioned John as he approached the pool table "I don't want any trouble here" as he looked in Matts direction

"If Sicko wasn't here" replied Matt with a smirk "Everything would be fine" as he turned towards his friend who all laughed out loudly.

Casey could feel the anger rise inside him. As once as he knew John was gone back inside the counter serving he went to confront Matt by shoving him on top of his mates.

"What the hell" replied Matt as he turned angrily towards Casey.

Casey punched Matt into the face causing him to stumble and fall to the ground, he then jumped down on top of Matt and started punching him into the face, both of them rolling over in the floor.

Everyone shouted out "Fight, fight, fight" John immediately ran out from inside the counter and tried pulling Casey off but the fourteen year old was stronger and kept punching Matt.

Brax arrived down the stairs with two pizza's in his hand when he heard the commotion. He dropped the pizza's onto the pool table pushing his way in between the people who had gathered in a circle.

"Casey" he shouted out as he tried to pull Casey off Matt but failed on the first attempt. "Get off him now Casey" replied Brax as he wrapped his arms around Casey's body and yanked him off Matt pulling him to one side.

"What the hell are you doing" questioned Brax as he pushed Casey into the corner "Are you trying to make things worse"

"How could they get any worse" cried Casey as he wiped some blood from his lip and stormed passed Brax out the door.

Brax went over to the Pool table grabbing the pizza's and followed out Casey.

"Casey, you are going about this all wrong" said Brax as he approached his UTE

"Can we not talk about this anymore" shouted Casey, "I just want to got home"

* * *

The drive home was quite as neither Casey nor Brax spoke. Brax opened in the front door and Casey immediately headed towards his bedroom.

"Casey" said Brax "I want you to stay out here for a while and have something to eat"

"Really, do I have to" replied Casey as he cleaned away a little more blood that came from his lip.

"Sit" said Brax as he pointed towards the couch, "I will get some ice for that lip of yours"

"You do know, I cannot harm myself in my bedroom considering there are only clothes left in there" stated Casey "You have taken everything else in there"

"Its not about that really, Casey" replied Brax as he put some ice to Casey's lip "I just prefer if you didn't spend as much time on your own"

"Hi Casey" replied Darcy as she strolled in and sat on the couch "Do you want to go and hang out the back, maybe on the trampoline for a bit"

Casey pulled the ice pack away from his lips "Apparently, I am not allowed to go anywhere anymore" replied Casey as he looked towards Brax.

"If you want to hang out back, that's fine" said Brax "but you are not to go any further than there"

Both Casey and Darcy stood up and took off out the back door, Casey throwing the ice pack on the table on his way out.

* * *

"Thanks Bianca" said Brax as she walked in carrying Matthew

"Anytime, he is such a little dote" replied Bianca as she kissed him on his forehead before she handed him over to Brax.

"So did you manage to have a chat to Casey" questioned Bianca as she took out a slice of pizza

"The kid is grieving" replied Brax "he misses his mum"

"There is a great Councillor in the school" stated Blanca "He should be able to avail of that service, I can check with Gina"

"It's worth a shot" replied Brax but I am thinking of bringing him to a private Councillor no matter what it costs"

* * *

"Thanks for telling us you found him then" said Kyle as both himself and Phoebe walked in looking exhausted

"Sorry, didn't think" replied Brax "But I sure had fun watching you two walk up and down the beach.

"Ha, ha! Very funny" said Phoebe as she also took a slice of pizza out of the box

"Oi! that's our dinner" stated Brax as he went over and closed the lid on the box

"Come on Phoebe" said Kyle as he pulled her up from the chair "I will shout you dinner"

"Thanks for the slice of pizza Brax" shouted back in Phoebe as Kyle pulled her out the door

* * *

"I have some marking to finish" stated Bianca "Is Darcy all right there with Casey for a while longer"

"She is fine, will keep him distracted for a bit" smiled Brax as he sat on the couch holding Matthew in his left arm and holding a bottle in his right.

"Hi guys" replied Ricky as she strolled in with Heath

"Hey you" replied Brax as he stood up and gave Ricky a kiss "I hear you have to take a few days off and relax" said Brax as he sat back down again to finish feeding Matthew

"I presume he meant no heavy lifting for a few days" replied Ricky "I don't think he meant I needed complete bed rest"

"Hi Dad" said Darcy as her and Casey came in from outside

"I am starving" replied Casey as he opened up the lid on the pizza box and took out a slice, Darcy joining him at the table.

"Come on you miss" said Heath "You have homework to do and plenty of it" "If you want to get some kip later mate" exclaimed Heath "By the look of you I think you could do with it, send over the boys for a while to me"

"Might do, cheers mate" replied Brax as Heath and Darcy left.

"Come and watch TV Case" asked Brax as he patted his hand on the vacant seat beside him on the couch.

Casey sighed and picked up another slice of pizza before making his way over beside Brax on the couch.

"Thanks for earlier Case" smiled Ricky as he sat down on the couch

"It was fine" replied Casey as he stared up at the TV

Ricky was resting on the arm chair reading her book, Brax was sitting on the couch with Matthew asleep on his lap and Casey cuddled into his right side as Brax had his arm wrapped around him. The door bell rang which startled everyone

"I will get it" replied Ricky as she slowly stood to her feet.

"Good evening Miss Sharpe" replied the police officer standing outside the door. Casey looked towards Brax, wondering if Matt had reported the incident in the surf club.

"Could I possible come in and have a word with Mr .Casey Davidson and Mr. Darryl Braxton" questioned the police officer

"Sure" replied Ricky as she moved aside Brax immediately stood to his feet holding Matthew and turned and face the police officer

"What's going on" questioned Brax

"Ms Stacy Jeffeires, has dropped all charges of sexual assault against Casey" replied the police officer "We won't be taking any further action here, however Ms Jeffries has been charged with false allegations"

"Thank you officer" smiled Brax as he sat back down beside Casey who felt the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders he looked towards Brax and smiled.

"That calls for a celebration" exclaimed Ricky "How about a movie night in"

"What do you think mate" asked Brax as he looked towards Casey

"Only, if I can choose the movie and if there is popcorn" replied Casey

Brax and Ricky looked at each other and smiled "All yours mate then" replied Brax "but make sure it is a good one

* * *

An hour later, Brax had Matthew fed and changed and put into his bassinet before he cuddled up in the couch with Ricky on one side and Casey on the other to watch the movie.

"Not again" stated Brax as the door bell rang.

"Gina Hi" replied Brax as he opened the door

"Sorry for interrupting you Mr. Braxton" stated Gina "I just wanted to let you know that Stacy Jefferies has dropped all charges against Casey.

"I know" replied Brax we just had a police officer over "So what happens now?"

"The board have decided to suspend Stacy and Courtney for the moment" "I am sorry what Casey had to go through, he is welcome to return back to school tomorrow Mr. Braxton" explained Gina

"Me too" replied Brax "I think I will keep him at home for a few days and hopefully get some Counselling for him"

"Whatever, you think Mr. Braxton and again I do apologies.

* * *

All three were sitting watching the movie when a message flashed on Ricky's phone

**"All sorted, sent you an email, you owe me sis"**

"Is everything OK" questioned Brax as Ricky stood to her feet looking pale

"Fine babe, I just need to check out something on my laptop" smiled Ricky, "You two continue to watch the movie I wont be long" Ricky hated having to owe Adam anything or have him back in her life.

Half hour later Ricky came back into the lounge with a sheet of paper on her hand, she stood in front of Brax and Casey. They both looked up at her as she handed the paper to Casey.

Casey looked at the sheet and it read

**Confirmation of two VIP tickets for Casey Davidson for Australian soccer final "Melbourne Victory V Sydney" in Melboure Stadium on Saturday at 4pm**.

Casey opened his eyes and looked at Ricky is disbelief

"It is just a little Thank You" replied Ricky

"Tickets for that were sold out months ago, they were like gold dust" replied Casey as he looked at the sheet again.

"What is it" questioned Brax as he took the piece of paper out from Casey's hand

"This is the best" smiled Casey with a great big grin across his face "Thank You Ricky" he said as he stood up and gave Ricky a hug.

"I thought you and your dad could do with a few days away" stated Ricky especially when there isn't much soccer around Summer Bay

"Sounds great" replied Brax "but how will you manage with Matthew, you were told to take it easy, remember"

"Don't worry, I have called in the back up" said Ricky, "Kyle and Phoebe will stay over"

"It looks like a road trip for us then Case" smiled Brax as he pulled in Casey for a hug

Casey was over the moon going to bed and he was so exhausted and excited that he slept like a log holding onto the sheet that Ricky had given to him.

* * *

"How did you pull of that one off" questioned Brax as Ricky and himself cuddled up on the couch

"Put it like this I had to grovel to Adam, that's why it is Casey's Davidson name on both of the tickets I didn't want him to know one was for you"

"Well what ever grovelling you had to do you just put the biggest smile on one kids face tonight, thanks Ricky" said Brax as he pulled her closer for a kiss "I love you Ricky Sharpe"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Sandy _

"It's not fair dad, Casey gets time off from school and I don't" moaned Darcy as they walked into Brax's

"Can you just leave it Darcy, before my head explodes" replied Heath as he went into the kitchen and made a cuppa

"How about you hang out with me after school Darcy" asked Ricky "I could do with your help"

"What for" questioned Darcy with a sulk as she scrolled through her phone

"We need to organize a surprise party for Case for his fourteenth birthday"

"Great, Its so not fair" replied Darcy" he gets to go to Melbourne to a big soccer match, take time out from school and now you are organizing a surprise party for him"

"Shh" replied Ricky "we want to keep it a surprise"

"What are you keeping a surprise" questioned Casey as he walked out from his bedroom carrying his backpack.

"Nothing that concern's you" replied Brax

"Fine then, what time are we going at" questioned Casey

"As soon as you get some breakfast inside you" stated Brax as he went over and left his cup into the sink

"Well who is going to win this big soccer final Case" asked Heath as Casey sat down at the table beside him with a bowl of cereal

"Melbourne Victory for definite" replied Casey, "Do you want to put on a bet?"

"Oi! No bet's Case unless you have cash to pay up" explained Brax "There will be no I Owe You's this time, do you hear me"

"Fine dad, what ever you say" replied Casey as he shoved his phone over in front of Heath.** "Ten dollars that Melbourne Victory will win?**"

Heath smiled back and whispered "You are on mate".

* * *

"Are you sure you will be all right while we are gone" asked Brax as he wrapped his arm around Ricky who was holding Matthew in her arms

"Everything, will be fine, now go and enjoy some time with your son" exclaimed Ricky

"You are the best Ricky Sharpe" replied Brax as he kissed her and then Matthew "I miss you both already" "Me too" smiled Ricky

"Come on Case, let's go" said Brax as they both made there way out the front door to the Ute.

"Can I choose the radio station" questioned Casey as he sat into the Ute

"The driver always gets to choose" replied Brax as he switched on the radio to some classical music.

Casey shook his head "You are so not with the times, just as well I brought my headphones" he stated before he put them on turned up the volume and relaxed back into the seat for there long drive to Melbourne.

Brax looked over and smirked before he turned over the radio station to more modern music.

* * *

About half hour drive, Brax pulled in outside 'Yabby Creek Hospital'

"Why are we going in here" questioned Casey as he straightened up and looked in towards the hospital and then towards Brax.

"Nate has organized a counseling session for you Case" explained Brax

"No, I am not going in" cried Casey "This was supposed to be a road trip for you and me, I was looking so forward to it, for once not to have to think of everything negative that goes on in my life"

"I am sorry mate" replied Brax "But in order for you to be more positive in life you need to talk to someone about how you are feeling, what makes you sad and how to get past it"

Casey looked in towards the hospital again "And if I don't go in are you going to cancel the road trip to Melbourne"

"No mate, I am looking forward to this road trip also just you and me" replied Brax

"Fine, I will go in but I am not promising anything" answered Casey

"Mr Braxton and Mr Davidson nice to meet you both" said the councilor "I am Mr. Brown, please take a seat"

"So Casey, I see from the notes you lost your mum about six months ago "How have things been going for you since?"

Casey sat and stared at his hands, he glanced towards Brax and then to Mr. Brown "I can't do this, I am sorry dad" said Casey before he got up and ran out of the office.

"I am sorry for wasting your time Mr. Brown" stated Brax as he stood up from the chair

"Mr Braxton, if you have a moment" replied Mr. Brown "please, please take a seat" "Obviously, your son is finding it very hard to talk about his mum. I suppose for Casey for years it was just the two of them and I think he feels in order to keep those memories safe he feels he cannot share the time spent with his mum to anyone else"

"Right, I understand" said Brax "but how can he find that happiness within himself to live the life that he has now if he keeps bottling up his feelings"

"That's where you come in Mr Braxton" explained Mr Brown "You are the only one that knew his mum quite well, so maybe you could share some of your happy memories of being with his mum, just talk about her randomly and maybe he might start talking to you about happy memories he had with her. "I am not promising it will work, but it may and I think it is worth a try"

Brax arrived back out to the Ute where Casey was stationed up against

"I know you are mad with me" said Casey "but I couldn't do it, talk I mean"

"It's fine Case, don't worry about it for now" replied Brax before he got into his Ute "Lets head to Melbourne"

"Do you think I might get to visit my mum's grave on the way home" asked Casey

"I don't see why not, we will probably come back as far as the city after the match and stay there for tonight" replied Brax and tomorrow we will visit the grave and maybe get to call to see your granddad

"That would be great, thanks dad" replied Casey

* * *

Finally, they arrived in Melbourne and made there way to the "Docklands Stadium". Casey was amazed by everything, the supporters, the colour of the jersey's the atmosphere. He kept insisting on having a jersey for Melbourne Victory team until finally Brax gave in and bought one for him. Casey's eyes opened wide when they were shown into the VIP section, he had the biggest smile across his face and was so proud of his new jersey.

After 90 minutes, the game finished with Melbourne Victory becoming champions. Casey took out his phone and sent a text to Heath **"Melbourne Victory** **winners, you owe me 10 dollars, Ha, ha**"

Heath's phone bleeped with a new message. "Melbourne Victory won" stated Heath with a smile "I owe my nephew 10 dollars

"Smart Kid, he knows his soccer" replied Ricky "Glad he is enjoying it, but lets get this party organized before they get home tomorrow"

Brax stood proud beside Casey as they watch the captain of Melbourne Victory hold up the cup as the crowd cheered and roared. He hadn't seen Casey smile as much since he came into his life, things seemed to be looking up for the kid.

Just then there was an explosion, everyone fell to the ground with the force, debris flew everywhere, the lights dimmed and then went completely off.

Half an hour later, Brax opened his eyes, there was so much commotion going on around him as he lay there on a stretcher.. Ambulance's had arrived at the scene, people were screaming out and crying out names of loved ones trying to find them among the debris.

"Casey, Casey" cried out Brax as he pulled himself off the stretcher. There were injured people around everywhere.

"Are you OK Sir" asked a paramedic as he approached Brax "You need to stay on the stretcher as you have a nasty gash to your head there, would you like me to take a look at it for you sir"

"I can't find my son, I need to find my son" cried out Brax as he walked around trying to find Casey he hurried over to a kid wearing the same jersey Casey had on and turned him towards him. "I am sorry" muttered Brax "I thought you were my son" He started to become agitated, rushing around in circles, calling out Casey's name over and over again.

"Dad" he could hear a kid shout out, he turned around with a smile but his smile soon faded when he saw another man wrap his arm's around his son, hugging him. Brax could feel dizzy everything became blurry, his legs felt weak before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

"Dad, come here quickly" shouted out Darcy as she sat on the couch holding Matthew. "What's the emergency Darcy" asked Heath, as he came in from outside with Ricky. Darcy couldn't speak she just pointed at the TV.

**New Flash:**

**There was an explosion in the "Docklands Stadium" this evening as Melbourne Victory retained there title against Sidney. It is reported nineteen people have lost their lives so far and hundred's off supporters were injured. Emergency services are at the scene at the moment, we will keep you updated. If anyone is concerned about family members or relatives that were attending the game, please contact the following number.**

Ricky and Heath stood behind the couch, both looking pale and in shock, neither of them could speak.

"I need to contact Brax" muttered Ricky as she pulled her phone out nervously from her pocket. "It's going through to voice mail" she cried out

"Let me try Casey's number" replied Heath but he got the same reply.

"Did ye hear what happened on the news" questioned Kyle as he walked into the Lounge with Phoebe. "We can't get through to either of there numbers, this can't be happening" said Ricky as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"I'll try them again" said Kyle but kept getting both of there voice mails.

"We need to get to Melbourne" replied Heath "Come on Kyle now"

"I am coming with you" said Ricky" "What about Matthew" asked Heath

"Maybe, it would be best if you stayed here"

"No, no way" cried out Ricky "I need to be there"

"You three go" stated Bianca who was sitting down on the couch trying to comfort a very upset Darcy "Phoebe and myself will take care of things here".

Heath, Kyle and Ricky ran out the door and got into Heath's jeep, Heath took of in full speed.

* * *

A few hours later, Brax woke up in the hospital with a thumping headache. There was so much noise going on around him, trolleys being pushed, people talking out loud, people crying. He tried to stand up but felt dizzy.

"You have come back to us" smiled a nurse who started checking his BP and vital signs and then she started writing on a chart. "Is there anyone I can contact for you Mr. Braxton, asked the Nurse "sorry we had to check your wallet for ID"

"My son, I need to find him" stated Brax as he once again tried to get up but felt dizzy.

"What is his name Sir, and I will check to see if he has been brought in.

"Casey" replied Brax as he put his hand up towards his head as the pain radiated around it

"Casey Braxton, let me check Mr. Braxton and I will get back to you" replied the nurse

"Sorry, its Casey Davidson" stated Brax "He use's his mum's name"

* * *

When Heath, Kyle and Ricky arrived in Melbourne they were advised to check with the hospital first. Upon arriving at the hospital, they checked at reception and were directed to where Brax remained lying down on a stretcher.

"O my god" cried Ricky "You are Alive" as she wrapped her arms around him. Heath and Kyle stood behind her and smiled.

"I don't know where Casey is" exclaimed Brax "I haven't seen him since the explosion I need to find him".

"You stay here Ricky and myself and Kyle will check around" stated Heath

"Sorry Nurse" said Heath as he approached the Nurse's unit "I am trying to find my nephew Casey Davidson"

"Just let me check my list of casualty's that have come through here" replied the Nurse "Sorry I can't see him on the list Sir, the rescuers' are still down at the stadium so maybe he may be brought in soon. "But as it is getting late, there was some mention they were calling off the search until the morning"

Heath shook his head and looked at Kyle, sadness in both of there eyes.

"Do you have a photo of your nephew, and if I see him on my rounds I will notify you"

Heath pulled out his phone and showed the nurse a photo of Casey and Darcy with Charile the dog that he had taken down on the beach.

"I know it is not what you want to do, but they are letting people go in and ID the bodies in the morgue" exclaimed the Nurse before she headed off on her rounds.

**Back at the Docklands Stadium**

"We are going to call it a night lads for safety reasons, it's getting too dark, we will resume at first light" stated one of the rescuers.

"Please, someone over here" whispered Casey as he lay among the debris "Please help me, don't leave me here" as he tried to pull his leg that was wedged out from the rubble. He watched as the lights from the ambulance's and rescue vehicles faded away and he was in complete darkness. He put his hand to his head and wiped away some blood as the tears silently streamed down his face "Please don't leave me here, please" he whispered

* * *

"Did you find him, is he here" questioned Brax as Heath and Kyle approached the bed. They both shook there head in sadness.

"Where is he, where is my little boy" said Brax as the tears streamed down his face "I can't loose him, I can't loose him"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_A big Thank You to all of you for your lovely positive reviews on my last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and thanks again for reviewing. Sandy _

"Mr. Braxton, your scan has come back fine" exclaimed Dr Newman "But we are going to keep you in over night just to monitor you with regards to the dizzy spells you are still getting, you will be admitted to one of the wards very shortly" he stated with a smile before he moved onto the next patient.

"I am out of here" stated Brax as he tried to pull himself up on the stretcher "I need to find Casey"

"For god sake did you not hear what the Doc said" questioned Heath "You need to stay stationed here until the morning"

"If that was Darcy out there all by herself you would do everything to be with her even if it killed you" stated Brax "Now move out of my way" he shouted

"Brax, please calm down" said Ricky "You are in no fit state to get out of here at the moment"

"Kyle and myself will go and look again" explained Heath "But you don't move off this bed do you hear me"

"He is right Brax" stated Kyle "We will do everything we can to find Case, that kid means the world to us too"

"You have to prepare yourself Brax for the worst scenario" explained Heath "We all have too"

Brax stared at Heath, anger building up inside him after what he had just said regarding Casey. The death stare enticed Heath and Kyle to leave swiftly.

"I am so sorry babe" stated Ricky as she rubbed her hand softly up Brax's arm "If I hadn't got those stupid tickets we wouldn't be in this situation, anytime my brother has any involvement with anything, something always goes wrong"

"This is not your fault Ricky" exclaimed Brax as he grabbed her hand "If you saw the smile in Case's face at that match it was worth anything, I just hate the thought of him being out there on his own, lonely and scared or maybe eve ... Brax couldn't bring himself to say the word "dead"

Ricky put her arm around his neck and kissed his head lightly as a tear escaped from her eye.

* * *

**Casey's P.O.V**

"I was so scared, my head was throbbing and I felt my leg was going dead as I couldn't feel it at times, it felt numb. "I put my hand that was covered in blood from the gash in my head into my pocket and pulled out my phone, it was still in one piece" I turned it on but the coverage wasn't great. "It started flashing '**please connect to the charger 14% battery remaining'**. "I scrolled down and dialed my dad's number but it went straight to voice mail"

The tears streamed down Casey's face as he presumed at this point his dad was lying dead beneath the rubble, his cries echoed all over the stadium. After a few minutes he scrolled through his phone list again wondering who he should call.

**End of P.O.V**

"I don't think I can do this" said Kyle "I feel sick" as they approached the door into the morgue"I am sorry Heath, you will have to do it on your own"

"Look Kyle, I don't want to do it either, I love that kid like I love Darcy" stated Heath "but we need to know he is , you know what I mean before we continue looking for him.

Kyle took a deep breath slowly "OK lets do it"he stated as he put his hand on the door handle to open it when Heath's phone rang.

"Case, Casey mate where are you" questioned Heath with a smile across his face.

"I don't know where my dad is sobbed Casey, I am here in the stadium I can't move my leg and my head really hurts"

"Calm down mate calm down" replied Heath "Your dad is here in the hospital he is fine. Kyle and myself are going to get you now so just stay on the phone and keep talking to us, do you hear me Case"

"My phone is going dead, please hurry Heath" sobbed Casey into the phone again.

"OK Case, we are on our way" replied Heath "Listen to me, turn off your phone to reserve you battery and turn it back on in fifteen minutes so we can ring you when we get into the stadium"

"Fine" cried Casey "But Hurry"

Heath and Kyle jumped into the car and took off at full speed to the stadium. As Kyle grew up in Melbourne he knew his way around including short cuts. Ten minutes later they arrived outside the stadium and were stunned at the damage that was done by the explosion. They raced over to the entrance gate with there flashlight.

"Sorry Sir" replied the security man that was on duty "No one is allowed inside these gates for health and safety reasons"

"You don't understand" stated Kyle "Our nephew is in there, he just rang us and he is injured we need to get to him fast"

"Like I said, I cannot let anyone in until the rescuers return in the morning" replied the security guard.

"To hell with that" stated Heath "We are going in whether you like it or not as he approached the locked gates"

"I am calling the police, if you don't move from here" replied the Security Guard angrily.

"You do that" said Kyle and "tell them to get here real fast"

Casey decided to turn back on his phone as he presumed it was twenty minutes since he spoke to Heath even though it felt like an hour** 'please connect to the** **charger 7% battery remaining'**

"No" cried out Casey "Come on Heath ring me, please ring me" The shiver's went through his body, his eyes felt heavy, he started to breath heavily" as he held onto his phone tight waiting for Heath to ring **'please connect to the charger 5% battery remaining' flashed up on his phone**

Ten minutes later the police arrived outside the Stadium.

"About time" stated Heath angrily "We need to get in there now my nephew is inside"

"Calm down Sir" replied the police officer "Have you been in contact with him recently?"

"Yes" replied Kyle "about 25 minutes ago"

"Please unlock the gates" stated the police officer as Kyle and Heath burst into the grounds of the stadium. Heath pulled out his phone and dialed Casey's number** "The person you are calling maybe out of coverage or have there unit powered off, please try again later"** "Dam it" shouted Heath "Where the hell do we go looking for him in here?"

Casey laid there in the rubble semiconscious still holding onto his phone for Heath to ring him.

"We will stay together" stated the police officer who shone his torch around the stadium "we don't want any more casualties"

The two police officers, Kyle and Heath started to comb through the rubble, calling out Casey's name.

Fifteen minutes later Casey could half hear is name being called out but was still unsure

"Over here" whispered Casey "I am over here". He could see the flashlight and called out again "Over here" but they didn't seem to hear him. He picked up a piece of rubble with all his strength and threw it hoping they would see something move.

"There, over there" shouted Kyle as he raced over towards Casey "Casey" cried out Kyle as he fell on his knees beside him "We are here" as Casey drifted off again.

"We need an ambulance at the docklands stadium" explained one of the police officers into the phone "We have a kid, semiconscious with a head wound and his left leg is trapped under rubble.

"Hold on Case" said Heath as he knelt down at the other side of Casey holding onto his hand.

The ambulance arrived and two paramedics arrived up to where Casey was carrying a stretcher. One of the paramedics took care of Casey's head wound first.

"Casey, do you know where you are" questioned one of the paramedics when he opened his eyes again.

Casey gave him a strange look and nodded"

"Well done Casey" he replied "We need to get his leg released from under here as he wrapped a blanket over Casey to prevent Hypothermia" Heath helped one of the paramedics remove the rubble gently as Kyle stayed holding onto Casey's hand giving him support and reassurance. The other paramedic kept watch as Casey continued to slip in and out of unconsciousness.

"Right, it looks like his ankle maybe broken but we need to get the kid onto the stretcher regardless" stated the paramedic "I will give the kid a shot of penicillin before we lift him" The paramedic pulled out an injection and was just ready to give it to Casey into the thigh when he opened his eyes again and on seeing the injection he tried to push the paramedic with his hand with full strength.

"Ok Case, just relax" stated the paramedic "It's just to help you with pain"

"No, no injection" Casey demanded

"Come on mate, let him do his job" stated Heath but Casey kept insisting he wasn't having any of it. Heath and Kyle were told to hold down his two arms while the other paramedic placed his hand gently on Casey's head trying to restrain him from hurting himself. Casey continued to fight all three of them with what ever strength he had left in himself before the other paramedic jabbed the injection straight into his thigh causing Casey to winced from the sting of it.

"You are doing great Case" stated Kyle before Casey drifted off again. Heath and Kyle held onto the stretcher while the paramedics lifted Casey onto it and strapping him to keep him from falling off. All four of them lifted the stretcher "on the count of three" stated the paramedic and they carried it out to the ambulance, Kyle decided to travel in the ambulance with Casey and Heath followed in his Jeep. Two more ambulance's had arrived on the scene as the two police officer's had rummaged around and came across a few more survivors.

* * *

Brax had finally drifted off to sleep against his will and Ricky had fallen asleep also with her head laying on his chest.

On arrival at the hospital Casey was taken into the A&amp;E. The doctor done a scan on his head to rule out any internal bleeding and x-rayed his leg to confirm the break in his ankle. He also done a thorough examination on Casey to make sure he hadn't sustained any other injuries. It took just over two hours to dress the head wound and put on a cast from his knee down to his toe which restricted any movement of the ankle. He was also put on a drip to prevent dehydration.

"We are going to move him to a ward shortly" stated the doctor.

On arrival at the ward Heath and Kyle were stunned it was the same one Brax was in. They both smiled when they saw Brax and Ricky fast asleep. The nurse pulled the curtain to attend to Casey. With all the noise going on behind the curtain Ricky woke up and was shocked when she saw Heath and Kyle standing there.

"Any luck finding Case" she whispered trying not to waken Brax but he did wake and stared also at both of them waiting for there reply. They both stood there saying nothing and all heads turned as the nurse came out from behind the curtain pulling it back.

Casey lay in the other bed staring back over at Brax with that big smile across his face.

"O my god" whispered Brax as he pulled himself up on the bed and with the help from Kyle and Heath he moved over to the side of Casey's bed.

"I can't believe it" he stated as the tears streamed down his face "I can't believe it". He bent down closer to Casey wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him gently on the forehead, never wanting to let go. They stayed in that position for a few minutes as Casey sobbed into his dad's chest glad to be alive and reunited.

"Come on you two" stated Ricky "You need to rest and so does Casey"

But Brax being Brax insisted on sitting on a chair beside Casey's bed and holding onto his hand until Casey had fallen asleep. Brax was discharged from hospital the following morning but never left the side of Casey's bed until Casey was discharged a few days later hopping on two crutches.

* * *

They were all glad to leave Melbourne and head back to Summer Bay. Brax fussed over Casey for the next number of days attending to his every needs. They decided to postpone Casey's surprise birthday party for a week or so. It was Saturday evening and the Braxton Clan decided to have a family dinner prepared by Ricky, Phoebe and Bianca.

Casey had gone into the bathroom while the rest sat around the table laughing and joking between themselves. A knock came to the door and Brax stood up and opened it.

"Mum" he stated looking very surprised to see Cheryl standing outside the door, none of them had seen her in months. She looked very flustered, as she walked slowly into the lounge. Kyle looked at Phoebe knowing that the both knew the truth about Cheryl and her dark secret.

Casey hopped out on his crutches from the bathroom and paused upon seeing Cheryl.

"Mum" smiled Brax as he went over to Casey and put his arm around his shoulder "Meet your grandson Casey"

"We have met" stated Casey as he looked towards Cheryl.

"What do you mean, when Case" questioned Brax

"I am sorry Brax" replied Cheryl "That's why I am here, I couldn't keep this secret anymore as it is eating up inside me" "I knew, I knew about Casey since he was born" she blurted out.

Brax stood there staring at her as anger raged through his body.

_**The next chapter is my last chapter to this story, and maybe a little bit longer than this one but I hope you still enjoy reading it and reviewing if possible!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_This is the final Chapter and I must say I enjoyed writing this story. It's amazing how ideas come to mind regarding a story, you start out with an idea and before you have finished the chapter, ideas are going around in your head regarding the next chapter.. Anyway enough rambling and I hope you enjoy reading. Sandy _

"Mom! don't just stand there and say nothing" shouted a very agitated Brax "Repeat what you said again, because I don't think I heard it right the first time"

"Can you guys leave us for a few minutes" asked Cheryl as she looked over at the table where everyone apart from Brax and Casey were sitting.

"Sure, no problem" replied Bianca as she stood up and slightly pushed up Darcy from her chair also. Kyle and Phoebe made a quick exit out the back door. Ricky picked up Matthew from his playpen, placing him upon her hip and walked over towards Brax "We will be in with B if you need us?" as she gave a bleak smile and headed out

"Heath, I need to speak with your brother alone" stated Cheryl

"No! I am not leaving" stated Heath "I need to hear what you have to say"

"Heath, it's fine" replied Brax "just take Casey with you as he turned towards his son and smiled, I won't be long Case"

* * *

Brax stood at the back of the couch with one hand on his hip and the other hand on the couch. Cheryl started shaking her head as a tear escaped down her face.

"I don't know how to tell you" she replied

"Start from the start" he stated as he tried desperately to keep a cool head

"You were only sixteen Daryl, Nathalie was only sixteen you were both so young, you were just kids. Natalie insisted she didn't want you involved in Casey's life, that was when your dad and I were bribed into keeping this a secret and not telling you the truth"

"How much" questioned Brax "How much was it worth to you to keep me from being involved in my son's life, how much mum?" he shouted

Cheryl jumped with a fright and blurted out 10k

"Thirteen years I have lost out in my son's life" exclaimed Brax "I have looked at photo's of Casey as a young child and it is like looking at a complete stranger. "Look, look at him" stated Brax as he took down a framed photo of Casey. He was five years old starting school and I didn't even know he existed" "How could you Mum, how could you have been so selfish and how dare you put a price on me having a relationship with my son" "You are not a mother, you are just a callus, pathetic excuse of a woman who cared more about drink and pokes when we were kids" shouted Brax "I want you out of here, out of my life, out of my kids life have you got it"

"Please Daryl, if I could take it all back I would" replied Cheryl

"When did Casey meet you?" questioned Brax with a stern look on his face

"It doesn't matter now" stated Cheryl

"Of course it matters" argued Brax "How long ago mum?"

Cheryl put her hand up to her mouth and looked in Brax's direction "It was soon after his mum had died" she whispered

"So much for 'if I could take it back I would' replied Brax "You sent my son your grandson away when he was at the lowest point in his life, you are so heartless and I never want to see you again, never" shouted Brax "get out mum" as he pointed his hand towards the door for Cheryl to leave

* * *

"Dad, something is wrong with Casey" said Darcy as she called Heath. Casey was sitting on the couch beside Darcy, he had his two hands up to his ears blocking out the shouting from next door, the cries and screams at the stadium after the explosion kept playing over and over in his head. He was rocking himself backwards and forwards and seemed to be in a daze. Heath bent down in front of Casey and tried to reassure him but it didn't seem to be working. "Bianca, go get Brax quickly" stated Heath Bianca opened the door and saw Brax standing there pointing his hand towards the door waiting for Cheryl to leave.

"Brax! Its Casey come quickly" said Bianca. Brax ran across to Heaths house and went straight over and bent down in front of Casey. He put his two hands up to Casey's face and in a very soft tone he spoke

"Casey, look at me mate" said Brax "Look at me, he kept saying until Casey focused his eyes on his dad's eyes and stopped rocking himself backwards and forwards. Brax smiled and pulled Casey in for a hug, he knew the aftermath of the explosion was effecting Casey mentally and he knew also he had to make sure the counseling was going to be a big priority to get Casey back on track again.

"I am sorry Daryl" stated Cheryl as she stood at the door looking on

"Get her out of here Heath, I don't want to see her ever again" said Brax

"Come on mum" said Heath as he put his arm around Cheryls shoulder and guided her out. "Brax will come around Mum, it will take time, maybe even a life time but he will forgive you eventually" said Heath "But it is best to go now, I will pop over to you in a day or two" "You are a good son Heath" stated Cheryl and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left.

* * *

A few days had passed by and no one mentioned Cheryl name around Brax as they didn't want to get him started. Casey went for some intense counseling to help him in dealing with his mum's death and the explosion and always ended up falling asleep in the couch on his return as he was exhausted.

"Do you want a drink Case" asked Brax as they both arrived back from the counseling session.

"I am fine" replied Casey as he hopped over to the couch with his crutches and sat down on it "Dad! do I have to go back to school tomorrow" asked Casey "I don't think I am ready for it"

"We have been through this mate" exclaimed Brax as he sat down on the couch beside Casey "You have missed so much of it and if you have any chance of catching up you need to get back there. You know Courtney and his sister aren't there any longer if that is what you are worried about"

"No, I am just tired, it's fine I will go back" replied Casey.

"Good for you Case" replied Brax as he put his hand on Casey's knee

"Can I ask you a question" said Casey in a very low tone "Sure, you know you can ask anything Case" replied Brax looking seriously at Casey

"I want to get to know Cheryl" said Casey

"No, no way, that ain't going to happen" stated Brax as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen

"Why not" asked Casey with a sulk "She is my granny also, I have a right"

Brax looked out the kitchen window and shook his head "I don't want to see that woman ever again" stated Brax as he turned towards Casey "I don't want her name ever mentioned in this house ever again"

"Because she made a decision for you in life, so what" protested Casey "You make decisions for me all the time, its what parents do"

"Just leave it Case, it's not the same" stated Brax who could feel tension build up inside him

"I know you weren't in my life when I was a kid" replied Casey "But its fine dad, I was happy, I got to spend them thirteen years with my mom and now I have you and Matthew and Ricky. "If you and my mom had stayed together, both of us would have lost her and there would be no Ricky or Matthew, just you and me. Maybe, your mom hadn't much of a choice because my mom was a very determined person and what she said went. Just imagine if I came back next year when I am fifteen and told you I was quitting school as I was going to be a dad, would you be happy with this?

Brax looked towards his son "I would kick your backside all over the place if you ever got a girl pregnant at fifteen"

"Well your mom was in that position and didn't want you to destroy your life either, well if you consider sitting around in the beach smoking dope" replied Casey "before you get mad with me Uncle Heath told me"

"It's different Casey, you don't understand" replied Brax

"Well explain it to me dad" asked a very determined Casey Brax took a deep breath, he was never going to tell Casey that there was money exchanged between both of his grandparents, it wouldn't be fair on the kid.

"If I think about letting you see her and that will be a long hard think mark my words, will you drop it Casey the questions I mean"

"You won't hear another word from me" smiled Casey

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you" asked Brax as he pulled in front of the school gates

"I am fine, stop fretting" replied Casey as he stood out of the car throwing his school bag over his shoulders and grabbing his two crutches "See you later dad" before he hopped away inside the school gates.

"Hey! Casey Braxton, you are back man" exclaimed one of the year 11 students who was accompanied by some of his mates. Casey paused when he heard his name and thought to himself "not again" before he turned and faced the year 11 students. "You are a legend man, a survivor, a hero" stated one of the boys "give me a hi-fi" as he raised his hand towards Casey.

"I don't understand what you are on about" questioned Casey who was going pale very fast

"You were one of the survivors from that explosion in the stadium man" replied the student again "You are a hero, so hi-fi"

Casey put up his hand for a hi-fi to all six boys that were gathered around him before they headed off smiling and chatting amongst themselves.

"What was all that about" questioned Jett as both himself and VJ arrived over to Casey

"I haven't a clue, I think they might be on drugs" smiled Casey

"Welcome back mate" said VJ as he took Casey's school bag and carried it in to the school for him.

After school was over Brax was waiting patiently outside the gate to collect Casey. "Well how was it Case" questioned Brax as Casey sat into the Ute.

"It was a strange kind of a day, but fine" replied Casey "Good" smiled Brax "Lets get home then"

* * *

Friday came and Brax had to take Casey back to the hospital to get the cast removed.

"I will be glad to have my leg back" replied Casey as he hopped into the hospital "Six weeks is a long time"

"Mr Braxton if you can come this way" replied the doctor. The doctor slowly removed the cast and then Casey was put into a wheelchair and brought down to the x-ray department to have his leg x-rayed again. His leg was then put into a walking cast that was lighter and held on with Velcro which was easy to put on and take off.

"Can we get something to eat, a burger maybe" asked Casey as he sat into the Ute with Brax

"Sorry mate" replied Brax "Ricky needs me back urgently"

Casey wasn't happy so he turned his head with a sulk and just stared out the window for the journey home without even talking to Brax. When they arrived back at the house Brax asked Casey if he wanted something to eat.

"I am not hungry anymore" stated Casey "I am going to my room"

"Wait a second mate" replied Brax "Come out the back and sit with me so we can have a chat"

Casey looked bewildered "A chat about what?" he questioned.

"Just come with me a sec Casey" said Brax as he put his arm around Casey's shoulder and walked towards the back door, opening it and walking outside

"Surprise" shouted everyone that had gathered in the garden. Casey's face lit up

"Happy birthday mate" replied Brax "I know its later than your birthday, but I will get the date right next year I promise" as he pulled in Casey for a hug "I love you mate"

"I love you too dad" smiled Casey

"Well go then and get yourself that burger before Heath eats them all" stated Brax

The party continued into the early hours of the morning, with plenty of drink, food and of course Phoebe and Kyle singing. The river boys called to meet Brax's sons. The following morning there were bodies lying about everywhere and a lot of sore heads.

Brax wrapped his arms around Ricky as they lay in their bed, Matthew was sleeping soundly beside them in his cot. "Thank you for organizing the party Ric" said Brax as he pulled her in closer and kissed her gently on the lips

"It was good" replied Ricky "Nothing like a family gathering"

"How about you, me, Matthew and Casey head to the beach for a little while and maybe get some breakfast in the restaurant afterwards

"Sounds good to me" replied Ricky as she turned over and returned a kiss to Brax

* * *

Ricky pulled a blanket up over Matthew as he lay asleep in his buggy. "If you want to go for a surf with my dad I can watch Matthew" said Casey

"Are you sure Casey" questioned Ricky "Yes, it is not as if I can do much with this leg cast" said Casey

Ricky pulled off her top and picked up her surf board as she ran out towards the sea wearing her bikini, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. Casey looked on as he could see Ricky and Brax laughing and mucking about in the water.

"That was the best" said Ricky as herself and Brax went back up to Casey and Matthew carrying there surf boards.

"Come on mate you and me lets go for a swim" said Brax

"I don't want to dad, I am fine sitting here" replied Casey

"OK Casey I will count to five and if you are not standing I will carry you into the water" stated Brax

"If I were you Casey, I would get up on my feet fast and make a run for it" said Ricky with a smile

"One, two, three, four, five" said Brax "you had a chance Case" as Brax pulled him up by his two arms from the sand and threw him over his shoulder

"No dad, put me down" protested Casey but Brax continued to walk out towards the sea with Casey kicking and screaming.

Ricky stood up and focused her camera on Brax and Casey and smiled as she took photo after photo of both of them mucking about in the water laughing and joking between each other.

"Its lucky for you Brax one of us Braxtons can keep a clear head to be able to open up the restaurant the following morning" stated Kyle as Brax, Ricky, Casey and Matthew arrived into the restaurant after there time spent on the beach.

"Why do you think I hired you" replied Brax with a smirk as he gave a slight push to Kyle. Brax went inside the bar to get the drinks, Casey sat at the table holding Matthew in his arms chatting to him.

Ricky walked towards the bar counter and smiled as she looked back at Casey chatting to his little brother "He seems happy again, he deserves to be" stated Ricky

Brax looked over towards his two boys and smiled "How about we try for a little girl maybe" as he pulled Ricky's chin towards him giving her a kiss on the lips

Ricky shook her head "Sounds tempting but I am quite happy with my three boys" she said as she picked up the drinks and carried them down to the table.

They arrived back to the house after lunch time and Casey immediately sat down on the couch and turned on the TV as Darcy, Heath and Bianca arrived in and also sat down on the couch.

"Did we miss all the action" asked Phoebe as she walked in the door with Kyle

"No you are just in time" replied Ricky

Brax approached Casey and handed him a brown envelope.

"What is it" questioned Casey as he looked up at Brax

"Just open it Case" replied Phoebe

Casey opened the envelope and pulled out a copy of his Birth Cert and a Passport, he looked up at Brax again looking totally confused

"Read the name on it" stated Brax with a smile

Casey read the name out _**"Casey Davidson Braxton"**_ he looked up at Brax and smiled as a tear escaped his eye "You included Braxton on it, I am a Braxton"

"You were always a Braxton mate but this kind of makes it official" replied Brax

Casey opened the passport and read the same name_** 'Casey Davidson Braxton'**_

"What does he want a passport for" questioned Darcy "Don't tell me he is going on holidays"

"Well the plan is" replied Brax "If you both do well on your exams, we thought we all deserved a Braxton Family Holiday and the holiday will be decided by you both"

"Seriously" said Darcy "We are going on a holiday and you actually trust two fourteen year olds to decide where. I am going to start goggling the best holiday resorts"

"As long as it doesn't involve anything crazy, like jumping out of a plane or skiing down Mount Everest" said Brax

Darcy and Casey looked towards each other, devilment written across there faces as Darcy started to type in the Google search _**'The best place in the world to** **go Skydiving'**_

"I don't know if we are doing the right thing letting them two decided on our holiday" stated Heath as he walked over towards the kitchen where Brax, Heath, Kyle, Ricky and Phoebe were standing about having coffee.

"Possible not" replied Brax "Its funny, this time last year I wasn't a dad and all of a shot I have two kids, two wonderful boys whom I love so much. So even if they pick the worst holiday in the world, it is about spending time together, having fun. Because, at the end of the day it is all about having _**'Someone to Love** **us'**_ and we the Braxton's have plenty of that.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this last chapter. It started out as Casey a thirteen year old boy who lost his mum through cancer, and when he finally found his dad everything seemed to be a struggle for the young boy. But Brax being a family man was going to do everything to protect his son and make him feel wanted which it did in the end, Casey finally found a place he could call home to and a family who loved him.

I want to say a big Thank You to all my followers of this story, those who Favorited my story and for those of you who took time out to review my story.

**FrankElza: What can I say! from the very start of my story you were with me all the way, I loved your long lengthy positive reviews. As you know I am a big fan of your fanfiction's and it was 'Real Brother' that actually inspired me to start writing fanfictions, so a big Thank You. Please, please, please upload your new story very soon as I can't wait to read it.**

**BluePeacocke: Another one of my favorite authors of fanfictions, and I actually felt honored that you reviewed my story, Thank You. Please, please, please unload a new chapter of 'Holding On' very soon as I can't wait to read on.**

**Thay: A big Thank You for your lovely positive reviews, I am glad you enjoyed my story and Thank You for taking time out to review.**

**Gillian Kearney Fan: Thanks for your reviews, I know you are a big Ricky fan so I hoped you enjoyed her involvement in this story.**

**Fanficforyou: Thank you for also reviewing when you got a chance, I appreciate it. I am also enjoying your story 'Life as a Braxton' so please update a new chapter soon.**

**Heather: Thank you also for reviewing when you got a chance, it was much appreciated.**

**Guest: A few guest reviewed, not sure if you where the same person or different people, but I just want to say Thank You also I appreciated your reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23 The Holiday Part (1)

**Someone to Love me 'The Holiday' Part (1)**

**It was requested by a few people after my last chapter on 'Someone to Love me' if I could do a fanfiction on the holiday chosen by Casey and Darcy. I have chosen Ireland as can relate to the country quite well, my holidays consisted of coming to Ireland visiting my relatives. I no Steve Peacocke and Lincoln Younes and Dan Ewing have all been to Ireland between 2014/2015. The fanfiction will be in two parts, so I hope you will enjoy and if you like to leave a review that would be great also.**

**This is especially for you 'Thay' so I hope you enjoy it. Part (1)**

"Click" smiled Darcy as she keyed in the last digits of Brax's credit card number securing the booking.

"Ireland" chuckled Casey "I can't believe we are going there, I can't wait"

"Remember! Don't breath a word to anyone because you can guarantee Ricky and Phoebe will try and get the information from one of us, and that will probably be you as you would be the easiest target.

"I no how to keep my mouth shut" snapped Casey as he whacked Darcy over the head with a cushion causing Darcy to retaliate with another cushion.

"Hey you two, quit the messing" demanded Brax as he arrived in with Ricky and baby Matthew from grocery shopping

"She started it" stated Casey as he stood up and headed into the kitchen after Brax to see what he could grab out of the bag of grocery shopping to eat.

"Well! How many bikinis will I pack" questioned Ricky as she sat down on the couch next to Darcy holding Matthew in her arms.

"Nice one Ricky" replied Darcy as she took her baby cousin from Ricky and bounced him on her knee "I won't be revealing any information until at least two weeks before the trip. But just a tip, I wouldn't go out and buy too many bikinis" causing Ricky to frown a little.

* * *

The next couple of months passed quite quickly and both Casey and Darcy kept there heads down studying hard.

"I can't believe its two weeks away before we will be heading off on our mystery trip" exclaimed Phoebe as the Braxton clan sat around the table for dinner waiting on the 'big news' where would they be heading on holiday too.

"Am! sorry! Before you start I have some news" stated Bianca causing all heads to turn in her direction. "I'm sorry but I can't go with you guys on the trip.

"O no you cannot get out of throwing yourself off a mountain and killing yourself like the rest of us" snapped Heath causing Casey and Darcy to start giggling

"I promise you I was looking forward to going but then babe" she paused "I found out I am pregnant, we are going to have a baby" she chuckled

"Seriously, this isn't a joke" questioned Heath as he jumped up from where he was sitting wrapping his arms around Bianca causing everyone to smile with happiness and excitement for the couple

"I'm going to be a big sister, how cool will that be" stated Darcy

"And you will be the most annoying big sister, because you do my head in at times" replied Casey causing Brax to clip him across the back of the head

"Ouch! What was that for, I was just telling the truth" replied Casey with a sulk across his face

"Well if you want to say something take us out of our misery and tell us where we are going to on holiday" questioned Brax

"Ok" smiled Darcy "Is everyone ready"

"Just shout it out Darce" demanded Heath

"Well we are going to Ireland" she explained as she watched everyone's reaction.

"That's the other side of the world" stated Brax

"They don't have sun there at the best of times" replied Ricky

"I hear the night life is great there, you can party all night, so I am up for it" smiled Phoebe

"I am easygoing" stated Kyle

"Dad! have you anything to add" questioned Darcy

"Well I suppose the only thing about going to Ireland is we won't be doing anything mad crazy like jumping out of planes" he replied "We will be looking at old monasteries and buildings"

"That's what you think" muttered Casey under his breath.

* * *

The morning of the trip fast approached and everyone was up bright and early all excited.

"I don't know if I have enough clothing for Matthew" exclaimed Ricky as she tried to shove three more items of clothing into the case.

"He has enough Ricky and anyway, it is June there so I presume there summers are reasonable OK" replied Brax

"Will you put that bag into the boot, I just need to make sure I have enough bottles for him, it is a long journey after all" stated Ricky as she took off into the kitchen to count the bottles for the 20th time.

"All right kiddo" questioned Brax as he pushed the last large bag into the boot of the car

"I am a little nervous of flying, I have never been on a plane before" explained Casey

Brax closed down the boot and went over sitting down next to Casey. "There isn't much to it and I will be right beside you so you have nothing to worry about" as he wrapped his arm tightly around Casey

"Don't say anything to Darcy she will think I am only a sissy and make fun of me" replied Casey

"You can count on me kiddo" replied Brax as he ruffled up Casey's hair "Come on lets get the troops rounded up or we will miss the flight"

An hour later they all arrived at the airport, checked in and headed up stairs to the lobby to await the departure of the flight.

"This is like around the world trip" stated Heath as he continued to look at the flight itinerary "We fly from here to Dubai Intl Airport. Where the hell is that" he questioned

"If you kept your head down when you were at school you would know where that is" replied Brax "It's in the United Arab Emirates"

Just then a lady spoke over the intercom "Will all the passengers on the flight to Dubai please make there way to Terminal 1 for boarding.

"That's our queue to go" stated Brax as he lifted Matthew up in his arms making his way to the terminal the rest followed. All the boarding passes were checked and directed to make there way to the plane.

Casey stood and froze, he couldn't move, he started to breath heavily.

"Brax" nudged Kyle as he drew Brax's attention to his son who was having a panic attack.

Brax quickly handed Matthew to Ricky and rushed over Casey. "Take it easy mate, just relax" spoke Brax in a soft tone. He put both his hands to Casey's face "Look at me Case, breath slowly, just breath slowly.

After a few minutes, Casey started to relax a little and Brax handed him some water to sip.

"Is he all right" asked the flight attended

"I don't think I can do this dad, I feel sick" replied Casey

"For god sake Casey, get a grip or we will miss the flight" snapped Darcy

"Get into the plane you" demanded Heath as he grabbed Darcy gently by the arm guiding her to the plane.

"Listen Case, if you don't think you can do it mate you won't be forced. But sometimes it is better to get over your fears by facing them. I will be right beside you so you won't be on your own" replied Brax as he wrapped his arm around Casey.

Finally, Casey made his way into the big plane taking his seat near the window, Brax sat next to him and Ricky sat at the other side of Brax holding baby Matthew in her arms. Darcy sat directly behind Casey, next to Heath and across from them were Phoebe and Kyle. The pilot started to rev up the engine of the plane, Casey went from pale to paler.

Brax immediately wrapped his right arm around Casey's shoulder burying his face into his chest. Once the plane had left the ground and and was up in the air, Casey seemed to relax a little and pulled away from his Dad's chest.

"Casey, look out at the clouds" stated Darcy

"Get lost Darcy" snapped Casey as he pulled down the blind blocking out everything that was outside the window

"Chicken" replied Darcy

"Will you just quit it Darcy" demanded Heath "Read a book or something"

Darcy sighed heavily and pulled on her headphones.

The flight landed in Dubai there was a layover of about 1hr 30 mins. This gave a chance to everyone to stretch there legs and relax before the next flight was due to leave from Dubai to Gatwick. Ricky headed into the rest room to give Matthew a fresh dry nappy and afterwards she gave him a bottle while she enjoyed a latte herself relaxing with the others in the cafe.

Unfortunately, Casey's fears took hold off him each time he had to board a plane but Brax stood firm beside him and helped him to get through each panic attack he endured.

Finally, the plane landed in Dublin airport after a long journey. Once everyone had grabbed there luggage, Brax put baby Matthew into the stroller and they all made there way outside the airport.

Casey and Darcy chuckled as they looked on at the rain pelting down heavily in the Month of June. "We must be in Ireland" they laughed


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 The Holiday Part 2**

**Thank you all of you who reviewed 'The Holiday - Part (1). This is definitely that last chapter I will be writing on this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading the holiday Part 2. **

**Thanks again for your ongoing support I really appreciate it. Sandy**

A few days passed and the Braxton clan mainly toured around famous attractions in Dublin City including The Guinness Storehouse, Dublin Zoo, The National Aquatic Centre, Casey and Darcy loved this as there were great water rides, The National Wax Museum. They stayed in the Shelburne Hotel and by night the adults took turns in touring some of the most popular nightlife spots in Dublin city while at lest two adults remained in the hotel taking care of Matthew and keeping watch on the two teens.

Day three arrived and everyone was up and ready for what the kids had planned for them. Kyle and Phoebe both had sick heads as they had been out socialising and over done it on parting so as well as consuming some amount of alcohol they didn't get back till late.

"Well you two what's on the agenda today" questioned Heath as he ate into his large breakfast in the dining room.

"You will love it Uncle Heath" smirked Casey

"I am getting nervous now" replied Heath as he took his eyes from Casey and directed them in the direction of his daughter who sat there also with a big smile spread across her face.

"Tandem Skydiving" Darcy announced

"Seriously, I am sorry I didn't ask you before we went out last night" muttered Phoebe who was sipping on a large coffee trying to cure her hangover.

"Geeze Darce, cant we do something that involves staying on the ground" questioned Heath

"Don't be such a suck" replied Brax "And being out in the air might shake off those two's hangovers.

* * *

They arrived at the venue in against Heath's will and were instructed regarding safety procedures. They were informed they would be jumping from 10,000ft but would be securely attached to the Tandem Instructor who guides every part of the Freefall control and Parachute Flight Navigation and landing.

"Ye must be all mad, there is no way I am jumping 10,000ft" exclaimed Heath "I will watch Matthew, Darce and Casey while the rest of you go and kill yourself. Make sure you get it on video Darce as evidence"

"Well I am up for it hangover or no hangover" replied Phoebe as she put herself forward to take up the first opportunity. Phoebe, Kyle, Brax and Ricky all took part in the Tandem Skydiving and loved it. Casey wanted to go up and do it but unfortunately it was only available to O18's. Darcy kept trying to persuade her dad to take part but he wouldn't budge so Phoebe took up his place instead.

Casey was standing up watching Phoebe as she left the helicopter with the instructor. "Hi, is that your mum" questioned a brunette who stood next to Casey.

"Hey" he replied looking at the very pretty young girl beside him "No she isn't my mum, she is my Uncles girlfriend"

"My name is Nessa" she replied as she shook his hand.

Casey in return introduced himself and they clicked really well and started getting into a conversation as they sat over on a bench. Nessa was on holidays from Scotland with her Mum, Dad and kid brother Josh. Darcy's attention was finally drawn away from videoing only to notice Casey and Nessa in deep conversation and giggling.

"Who is Casey chatting with" quizzed Darcy causing all heads to look in his direction.

"Aww, don't they make such a sweet couple" replied Phoebe causing Darcy to become jealous that someone else was taking over her cousin.

"Are we going back to the hotel now" she snapped

"We may as well have lunch here" replied Ricky as she shifted Matthew from one hand to the other "Give Case some time with his new friend"

An hour later everyone was fed and ready to head back to the hotel. "Case, we are going now" explained Brax as he approached the table where the two were still engrossed in deep conversation

"Dad, this is Nessa" replied Casey "Can I go to Kilmainham Gaol tomorrow with Nessa she is going with her Mum and Dad"

At this stage Ricky had joined them and also Nessa's parents and her brother. Brax was very hesitant in his reply as he didn't want his son heading off on a tour with complete strangers even though he was fourteen not four.

"Maybe Case, they might like to join us for lunch tomorrow instead" exclaimed Ricky as she knew Brax didn't want Casey going off in a strange country with complete strangers "That's if it suits you" as she looked in Nessa's parents direction.

"That's sounds great replied the parents "how does one sound"

"Perfect" replied Ricky "Do you know where the Shelbourne hotel is and our treat of course"

"I'm sure we will find it" they replied before all four headed off.

Casey had a big smile across his face "Can I get something to eat I am starving" he questioned

"We have all eaten" snapped Darcy "Of course you would have know that if you weren't wasting time chatting up some bimbo you will never see again causing everyone to look in her direction.

"I wasn't asking you anyway" stated Casey before he repeated the question again this time looking in Brax's direction.

"Right kiddo, come on until we get something for you to eat before you fall down from starvation" replied Brax.

"I will just attend to Matthew's nappy before we head off also" replied Ricky

"What was all that about" questioned Heath as he looked in Darcy's direction

"I don't know what you are on about" she pouted as the jealously was eating up inside her. "Right, lets get back to the car and wait there" demanded Heath.

* * *

The journey back to the hotel was quite, Brax drove with Heath in the front. Darcy who normally took a seat next to Casey decided to sit beside Ricky and Matthew leaving Casey, Kyle and Phoebe sitting in the back of the seven seater.

Phoebe and Kyle offered to stay in allowing Brax, Ricky and Heath a chance to head out for a few drinks. Everything started off great, Matthew had settled down for a nap which gave Phoebe and Kyle a chance to relax on the couch. Casey was in his room on his bed playing a game on his iPad and Darcy was sitting on the other couch listening to music while she glanced at the TV. After about an hour Darcy got bored so decided to pop in and hang out with her cousin.

"What are you up to" she questioned as she plonked down on the bed interrupting Casey's game.

"Well I was winning my game until you interrupted" he announced.

"Excuse me for trying to have a conversation" snapped Darcy as she stood up form the bed. "So you are having lunch tomorrow with your bimbo" she stated in an angry tone

"None of your business so do one" replied Casey as he continued to play on his iPad.

"You don't have to be such a pig" stated Darcy as she snapped Casey's iPad from the bed resulting on him jumping up quickly and pushing her slightly in order to stop her on her tracks and retrieve his iPad.

"Ouch, ouch my head" screamed Darcy as she put her hand to the back of her head "ouch, ouch"

Kyle and Phoebe quickly entered into the room observing Darcy lying on the floor and Casey standing over her holding his iPad.

"What happened" quizzed Phoebe as she bent down to attend to Darcy

"My head hurts so bad, Casey pushed me" she winged while she continued to cry out in pain.

"Case what happened" questioned Kyle as he noticed Casey standing there as he tried to hold back some tears from escaping. "I don't now, I didn't think I pushed her that hard" he replied

"It really hurts me, I want my dad" moaned Darcy as both Phoebe and Kyle helped her up and out onto the couch.

Kyle rang Heath and requested him to return as soon as possible. "Casey remained on his bed, feeling so hurt and guilty over what happened to Darcy even though he didn't recall her hitting her head off anything.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Heath, Brax and Ricky returned all in a panic and wondering what had happened. Darcy stayed moaning on the couch complaining of pain and how Casey was being mean to her and pushed her even though she was only trying to make conversation with him. Heath decided to take Darcy to St. Vincent's' hospital which was the nearest one to them and Phoebe accompanied him.

"Is that what happened" questioned Brax in a firm tone as he looked at Kyle "Was Casey the cause of her hurting her head"

"Brax, listen mate we weren't there when it happened but when we got to the room that's what it looked like" explained Kyle "But before you go off on one I am almost sure Darcy was exaggerating a little"

"I cant believe Casey would be so stupid and push her like that" snapped Brax anger building up inside him

"Let me talk to Casey first" asked Kyle "You have drink taken and going in with all guns blazing will just make the matter worse. Why don't you have a coffee there with Ricky and we will wait and see what Heath says when he rings from the hospital"

"If there is anyone going to discipline Casey it will be me" stated Brax as he slightly shoved Kyle aside making his way towards Casey's room.

"Babe, I think Kyle is right" said Ricky as she blocked Brax on his tracks "You don't want to break Casey's trust in you especially if he isn't in the wrong, let Kyle go" as she held Brax by the wrist guiding him over to the couch.

"Hey mate! How are you" quizzed Kyle as he made his way into Casey and sat next to him on the bed

"My dad is mad with me isn't he" replied Casey as he wiped away a tear that escaped down his face "Is he going to spank me with his belt like his dad would have done"

"Casey, your dad isn't mad he just wanted to know what happened that's all" explained Kyle "Can you remember what happened Case"

Casey explained his side of the story. This gave Kyle a clearer picture and confirmed his doubts that Darcy was really exaggerating.

"Listen mate! Everything will be fine" smiled Kyle as he wrapped his arm around Casey while they both stayed sitting on the bed.

An hour had passed and Casey began to fret that Heath hadn't rang, he presumed the worst and maintained Darcy was in a bad way with serious head injuries. Kyle tried to do his best the get the fourteen year old to relax trying to reassure him that hospitals always take long in checking over patients but Casey didn't buy it and kept convincing himself the worst scenario. He started to breath heavily and the more he was trying to catch his breath the more he cried which didn't help.

"Please calm down Case" pleaded Kyle but when he saw the panic attack getting worse he shouted out for Brax.

Within a second Brax came charging in and immediately tried to get Casey to relax but upon seeing his dad Casey got even more upset thinking he was going to start spanking him. He started to shiver and became dizzy. Brax remained with him reassuring him that everything was going to be fine. It took a good half hour before Casey finally relaxed.

"You are doing good Case" replied Brax as he remained bent down in front of him with both his hands on Casey's face. "Why don't you lie down for a while and relax. I am going to stay with you so everything will be fine" Casey decided to lie down on the bed and Brax layed down beside him pulling Casey's face into his chest as he stroked his head. Shortly afterwards Casey fell asleep in the safe, comfort of his dad's arm wrapped around him.

* * *

"Mr Braxton" questioned the doctor as he came out from the examination room

"Is everything all right doc" asked Heath

"I am not sure" replied the doctor "We have done a head scan on your daughter but there doesn't seem to be any sign of brusing or swelling. She is showing no signs of concussion or quite frankly any sign of any head injury but is constantly crying of pain. "Were you present when she fell Mr. Braxton"

"Am, no" replied Heath "But why does she maintains she still has pain"

"This maybe a long shot but I think your daughter may be seeking attention Mr. Braxton" replied Dr. Glynn

"Are you saying she is pretending to have pain" snapped Heath

"We have done everything we would do on anyone complaining of any sort of a head injury and we would ninety nine times out of a hundred come up trumps as to what is causing the pain but I am sorry your daughter doesn't seem to have anything wrong with her. I think maybe some TLC might resolve the problem" exclaimed the doctor.

Heath felt mad and angry and couldn't understand why Darcy would make up such a story but also felt guilty that his daughter had to go to such extreme to get attention. It was almost 3am when they got back from the hospital and everyone was exhausted especially Phoebe who had been out late the previous night.

"I am going to hit the bed " she replied as soon as she came to the room she shared with Kyle "See you in the morning"

"Thanks Phoebe, thanks for your support tonight" replied Heath as he guided his half sleepy daughter into their hotel room. When Darcy was finally fast asleep in her bed, Heath kissed her on the forehead before he headed into Brax.

"Is everything OK" quizzed Brax as he was still up waiting on confirmation regarding his niece

"I think so, I will have to take a rain check on tomorrow as I need to spend some time with Darcy, I hope that is OK" asked Heath

"Of course its fine mate" replied Brax

"I am sorry uncle Heath" explained Casey as he arrived out rubbing his eyes

"Come here to me you" stated Heath

Casey was a bit hesitant at first but knew he had to take what ever punishment Heath was going to give him so moved over slowly until he stood in front of his uncle but remained staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry Casey what happened" replied Heath as he pulled Casey in for a hug confusing the hell out of Casey "I am going to head back in case Darcy wakes up" see ye tomorrow replied Heath as he left.

Casey stood there looking confused "Come on Case lets get you back to bed" stated Brax as he guided Casey back into his room

"Is Darcy all right then" quizzed Casey as he hopped into the bed

"She is fine mate, she has no head injury of any sort as she didn't hit her head. Seemingly, she was a little jealous of your and your new friend" replied Brax as he moved towards the door and was just about to switch off the light

"Dad, were you going to spank me this evening" asked Casey in a low tone

Brax walked back over to the bed "Case you no I would never leave a hand on you never mind spank you" he replied "Heath and I grew up in that environment and I would never wish for anyone to live in fear like we had to. You do believe me Case don't you" he quizzed

Casey shook his head in reply before his eyes started to close from tiredness "I love you dad" he whispered

"I love you too mate" whispered Brax as he smiled and looked down at his son who was now fast asleep.

The remaining days of the holidays went off well. Darcy apoligized to Casey for her behaviour and this lifted the mood between the two teens. Casey agreed to keep in contact with Nessa as a friend only. The journey back was a bit better for Casey as he remained more relaxed which helped not to trigger a panic attack.

* * *

**Six Months later:**

_**Casey's P.O.V**_

I snuck out the back to the one place I could find peace and quietness, lying on the trampoline looking up at the sky. It was starting to become dark which I didn't mind as I was guided by that one bright star upon the sky. Things have been crazy since we got back from Ireland. Bianca went into labour a month earlier than her due date and gave birth to a little girl. Both are doing well, they called her 'Autumn' as she was born the last day of October.

Darcy has hooked up with Jett next door and now that she has turned fifteen she thinks she is all grown up.

Kyle and Phoebe are still totally in love with each other. They have wrote a song together and do a duet quite a lot now in Angelo's.

Ricky continues to smile through life no matter what is thrown at her. We are quite close, she lets me no she will always be there as a friend but have never once tried to replace my mum's. She has jumped in to referee between me and my dad when we clash over a difference of opinion.

Matthew is so adorable, he has turned one and is trying hard to start moving on his feet. I love my little brother to bits and he cuddles into me on the couch drinking his bottle which is so cute.

My dad, well what can I say only that I am glad I am part of his life. We have gone away on a boys weekend a few times since, sadly I haven't ventured to a football stadium since maybe some day again soon. There are times he suffocates me, like last week I had the flu and he took off the week from work caring for me, making sure I drank enough fluid and stayed in bed for the whole duration.

And for me, well this time last year I was in a very dark place, I was all alone with no glimmer of hope for the future. I know my mum somewhere guided me on that journey and thankfully I have found happiness again and a reason to live.

As someone said once 'Life is like a puzzle, every time you achieve something in life you fit another piece of the puzzle and once all the puzzle is completed your life on earth is also completed. Sadly, for my mum her life was cut short so her puzzle was uncompleted. I look up at that bright star again and smile to myself knowing my mum is there loving me from above and I have so many people here on earth loving me also.

I get out of the trampoline and before I head back inside I look up at that bright star again and whisper "Good night mum"

**Sorry this chapter was very long I hope you didn't loose concentration reading it, I started writing it but the more I wrote the more ideas that came my way. Anyway, I will get back and update a new chapter of "Standing at a crossroad" very soon. Thanks again to you all for your wonderful support.**


End file.
